Inside the Writer's Studio
by moodiful819
Summary: revamped Have you ever wondered what happened if some of the Naruto characters were pulled into living in a studio with an author with magic powers? Well, I'm the crazy author and this is my story. My only Sasusaku Lemon to date. SxS TxN NxH KakaOCKiba
1. Introductions

Well, this is my new story. Thank you eskimo02 for telling me to go ahead with my idea! Also thank you to anyone planning to read this story. so let's get started! They'll be a bit OOC. Sorry.

Note: Well, here's a little background info. This was something I did on a whim during the summer. Usually that's bad cuz I get pretty loose in the head during summer vacation cuz of high sugar levels in my blood and insane amounts of boredom.

So, the summer ended and well, people actually liked it. They actually liked this story. So, to make it less of a pure dialogue, I'm adding paragraphs. (Gasp). Yes, a major overhaul is taking place. Plot (or whatever you call this) will stay the same and I hope it's less confusing now. Gomen everyone and please review.

-------------

**Disclaimer: Don't own and I put this here, so you can't sue! Ha!**

--------------

Key: "talking"

'_thinking'_

**inners (probably won't show, but to be safe)**

**----------------**

**Ch.1: Introductions**

Birds chirped quietly in a small residential neighborhood. Good schools, nice houses, and it wasn't too far from the beach or the park and only a few minutes by bus to get to downtown. It was sunny and on a street corner stood what looked like a large library. It was a golden tan color with windows and a red door. Leading from the red door was a stone-paved path and a ramp. Near that was a green lawn and a few trees. Yup, if you were just looking at it, you'd think it was a library. In truth, it is, or to be more correct, was.

A few years back, it was converted into a mansion. A couple bought it for their daughter when they had to be relocated for a job transfer, but since she was in the best school they could have ever hoped for and since their little girl had worked so hard for this, they decided to buy her a place of her own and this is where our story begins…

-----------

A girl walked around the mansion. It was brightly lit and the atmosphere seemed cozy for an empty two-story house. There were two bathrooms, one on the first floor and one on the second floor. There was a total of five bedrooms on the first floor to the left of the door; the bathroom was on the right. Down a small hallway was an empty area that led to the dining room, but through an entryway to the right was the living room. Joining the dining room was the kitchen and from a sliding glass door in the dining room, one could go to the backyard. Also, there was a laundry room. On the second floor were six bedrooms.

Back to the girl…she was 13, tall, had black hair down to her elbows, and dark brown eyes. Her name was Megumi. Like most of the people reading this, she is also a fanfiction writer, but this is a bit different. She has powers.

Don't ask how, they just came to her when she joined the site which was only about a half a month ago. She could make stuff appear out of thin air by thinking about it and was pretty sure she was capable of some other stuff. She just hadn't figured out yet.

As she looked around the empty mansion, she began to feel lonely. It was her first time on her own. It wasn't her first time home alone, but she didn't have the comfort of knowing her parents would return. She was truly alone.

As she stared at her fingers, a slight tingle in the tips, an idea struck her. She smiled. "Now by using my awesome author powers, I will summon Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji!"

Sticking her hands out in front of her, an electric blue glow surrounded her hands and she closed her eyes. _'Focus, Megumi. Focus.'_

**(Poof!)**

Smoke appeared before her and she waved it away. That was probably not the best thing for her lungs. "So why am I last?"

She looked up to the strange voice and saw a pair of pupil-less eyes and long brown hair before taking in the traditional garb. "Holy crap! Hyuuga Neji?! That means…it worked!" she exclaimed. Neji rolled his eyes.

"So why was I last?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Cuz I was naming names. I'll invite Tenten if it makes you feel better." she offered cheerfully. She had done it. She had managed to make a person appear. At this, she felt like giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. Okay, that could come later when she could use sugar as an alibi for her uncharacteristic behavior.

"Hey teme, Neji's blushing!" She heard a voice say. She turned around to see a blonde-haired boy with sapphire eyes standing beside a raven-haired teen with dark-colored eyes.

The dark-haired boy with obsidian eyes smirked. "Does the Hyuuga have a little crush on his teammate?" he cooed.

Neji glared seethingly. "Shut up, Uchiha."

"I think it's sweet." said a new voice. Megumi whipped her head around to see a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. "OMG! It's them! Wait, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura…someone's missing." she said trailing off. Who did she forget?

"Sorry I'm late, you see-"

"Shut it! You got here the same time we did." screamed the other members of Team 7. A man with silver hair and a mask sighed, muttering a lack of respect for people's elders under his breath before he blinked, noticing the strange girl standing in the strange environment. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

She raised a finger to speak, but felt the cold metal of a kunai pressed against her neck. "I think she's a spy from Sound." she heard Neji say.

'_This would be so cool if I wasn't about to die,'_ she thought. After all, how many girls could say they had the real Hyuuga Neji hold a kunai to their throat?

Sasuke scoffed. "She looks too weak to be a threat."

"That's what you said about Sakura-chan before she kicked your ass!"

Sasuke glared spitefully at the loudmouth. "Shut it, dobe." Megumi tapped Neji on the finger and felt the kunai press closer to her neck. Was she bleeding yet? "What?" he snapped.

"Um…can you let go so I can explain who I am?" she asked tentatively.

She felt the kunai leave her neck, but felt her arms thrust behind her back. "Talk."

"I'm Megumi, 13, civilian, and a fanfiction writer. Nice to meet you," she greeted. Obviously, her instincts to freak out at the room full of assassins weren't working. That or the thoughts weren't registering in the 'Oh my God, Naruto characters are here in real life, oh my God' haze.

Kakashi blinked. "Fanfiction? Writer? Do you write stuff like Icha Icha?"

She sweatdropped. _'Wow, he really is a pervert.'_

"Sometimes. Depends on my idea." she admitted as she blushed. Yes, she wrote the infamous lemons. She was corrupted at a young age, so sue her.

"So now that we know who you are, how do you know who we are?" Sakura asked.

"And where are we?" asked Neji as he looked around the studio.

"Well, you're in another dimension. See, in your world, you're shinobi, but here, you're a comic book series/franchise." she grinned. Was that necessarily a good thing?

Sasuke scoffed. "Prove it."

"Kay. You betrayed Konoha to seek power from Orochimaru and meet up with Team 7 when you were fifteen. Sakura, you trained under Tsunade and are a chuunin-level medic. Naruto, you're the Kyuubi container. When you came back to Konoha after training with Jiraiya, you were the lowest rank out of the Rookie 9 at genin. Kakashi, you are an avid fan of Icha Icha and stressed the importance of teamwork after your friend sacrificed his life for you and Neji, you are a jounin, part of Team Gai, and have reached a level of peace with the main house of the Hyuuga clan. Also, you almost died when you tried to retrieve Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed again. "You could've have found that out in any bingo book. That's no real proof and makes you seem more of an assassin."

She sighed irritably. "Fine. Don't believe me? Wait here and I'll show you my proof."

"Sakura, go with her. I don't want her to escape until we get all the facts."

"Sure, sensei." Sakura nodded.

Megumi led Sakura into one of the empty rooms, the one closest to the door to be exact. To be honest, it wasn't empty, but it wasn't lived in. All her stuff was in boxes. She looked back and smiled at her. "Sorry, it's so messy. I just moved here."

"Don't worry, Naruto's room at home was a bit worse than this. Plus, all those years in the hospital makes you pretty much immune to messes."

She nodded and opened a box. Digging around, Megumi pulled out a magazine and a book. Walking out of the room, she presented them with her evidence. "This is Naruto volume 1 and this is one of those episode guides you can get at the bookstore. It also has your biographies and if you still don't believe me, I'll drag out my computer and show you the Internet!"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, this is fine. Naruto, you conned Jiraiya into teaching you with that jutsu of yours?"

"Yep! I swear, he's more of a pervert than you, sensei. Then again, he did write those books you read…Hey, I understand what you're saying and what the hell am I saying? Wait? I can understand myself?"

"You're speaking English. Guess the dimensional travel made you have the ability to speak my tongue. This is pretty useful. Well, I gotta unpack. You guys can look around if you like while I do it."

"I'll help." smiled Sakura.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, but before we go…" She focused energy to her hands again, the familiar blue appearing before…** (Poof!)**

She smiled slyly towards the Hyuuga male. "Neji! Tenten's here!"

"Shut up!" he roared. He turned to the chocolate-haired girl with large brown eyes, a slight blush on his face. "Hey Tenten."

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I'll explain later."

'_Much later.'_ he thought.

Tenten looked at him. "Okay…"

-------------------

"So, what do you think of your new place?" Megumi asked as she walked out of her room. Finally, she was done moving. Then again, Sakura-chan helped her. _'Guess we're on friendly terms now.'_

"It's big!" exclaimed Sakura staring up at the high ceiling.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn. And empty."

"I'll fix that later, after all, I just moved here myself. Did you find where everything is first?" she asked.

"Hn."

"There sure are a lot of doors." murmured Naruto.

"Why is that?" asked Sakura and Tenten.

"There are a lot of rooms. This place is pretty big. Find one you like." She smiled as she started to open another box.

Sakura blinked. "Why?"

"You'll be living here now." She started murmuring after 'living'.

Sakura glared at the girl who was slowly beginning to tremble with fear. If looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. Then again, it wouldn't take much for anyone to kill her. "Why?"

She laughed nervously. "Well, funny story. You see…I haven't figured out a way to get you back. Heh heh. Don't hurt me." she said cowering. Sakura could be really scary sometimes.

Sakura sighed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. We'll hafta get used to living here, though."

"I'll try to make everyone comfortable." She offered, thanking whoever was up there for watching out for her.

"What about everyone else?" Tenten asked.

"Oh! They'll be your new house mates."

"Hey!" they screamed.

"Well, you've worked together before. I'm sure you had to share sleeping quarters and you'll get your own rooms. Just be happy I picked hot people," she smiled.

The two kunoichi looked to each other then nodded at the girl. She did have a point. "Fine."

Kakashi blinked. "I'm hot?"

"He's hot?" Sasuke said making a face. It was a mix of surprise, confusion, and maybe a hint of contempt.

"Yes. You were a #1 favorite character in a poll Viz did for some time. Now get over it." She retorted, her tone sharp. She didn't really like the vein of conversation. Talking with other girls about who was hot and who wasn't was fine by her; telling this to a guy who was the subject of one of these conversations was an entirely different thing.

"So why am I here?" Tenten asked. Seriously, why the hell was she here, in a different dimension, stuck with Neji, Team 7, and a civilian?

Neji sighed. "Okay. She invited me, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke here and I got invited last. I asked her why and she said she was just naming names and I had happened to be last. I got annoyed so she sent you to cheer me up and here we are."

"Okay…"

"Get used to it. Besides, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. I'm too nice, all my friends say so." She smiled. After all, she was more likely to go emo than bite your head off anyway.

"Hn, sure…"

"Whatever, Sasuke. So pick out your rooms and I'll be back later," she smiled.

Naruto smiled. "See you next chapter!"

'_Whoa, where'd that come from?'_

Megumi smiled. "Bye guys!"


	2. We Have Company

Something to be added to the key: **(sound effects)**

Also, sorry if there's any first person POV possessive's in the wrong places. I put it in first person POV then third person and I think I missed some cuz I hadn't eaten yet when I changed the things, so sorry.

-----

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto still or Kakashi.**

-----

**Ch.2: We Have Company**

"Hey guys!" Megumi greeted as she descended the two steps to the living room. It was just another day of cleaning the mansion. She did the upstairs floor since she was too tired to do it yesterday. What could she say? She was bored. And when she was bored, she would clean.

"Yo."

"Hi," greeted Sakura and Tenten.

"Hn," came the collective reply from Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey!" exclaimed Naruto.

"So how's living in the studio so far?" She asked flopping onto the couch. Yup, she had a couch. It was black, leather, and could hold about six people and she loved it. Very comfortable.

Kakashi shrugged. "Not bad. A bit boring, though."

"Yeah and there's no ramen!" Naruto sulked.

Neji rolled his eyes. "There's no food here, period."

"Oh that's easy."- **(poof) (poof) (poof) (Poof). **- "Okay, ramen for Naruto, new Icha Icha for Kakashi, a fridge for you guys, and say hi to Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru!"

Kakashi's face brightened. "**New Icha Icha?!**" he exclaimed. He ran up to Megumi and gave her an uncharacteristic hug. "I love you!"

She blushed at the embrace. _'He's treating me like some kind of deity. Then again, this is Icha Icha and this is Kakashi.'_

"N-n-no p-p-problem." she stammered. _'Sheesh, I sound like Hinata around Naruto.'_

"Ramen! Hi Hinata!" Naruto said to the girl with blue hair past her shoulders.

"H-h-h-hi Naruto-kun! Hi everyone." The pale-eyed girl waved.

Shino nodded, his arms crossed over his dark green jacket as his sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose. "Yes. Hello."

Sasuke raised a brow. "What're they doing here? Better yet, why are we here? You still haven't answered us."

Kiba nodded, the sound of his black jacket shifting against itself reaching her ears as he folded his arms across his chest. "So why are we here?"

Megumi shrugged. "Cuz I wanted company. This is the first time I've been on my own and I was a bit…scared. The whole venturing-into-the-unknown business. Hey Akamaru, wanna dog treat?"

Akamaru barked. Strange how he was still small, not that she minded.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, it's not poisonous, Kiba, and it's not like a soldier pill or anything." she assured.

"Fine, but still, you be careful, boy." said the brown-haired boy. It was pretty interesting to see the Naruto characters in real life, though it made her sad how everyone was taller than her. If it was one thing she absolutely hated, it was being tall and still short at the same time. Curse her genes.

Megumi patted Akamaru on the head. "Help yourself to the fridge." - **(Poof) **– "Oh here. A boombox and some CDs." she said holding out the items. Megumi loved this power. Free stuff, man.

Sasuke looked at Megumi. "Don't you have a story to write?"

"Right." Yup, she told them about her career so far as an author and her first story. The plot was good in her opinion, but she had a tendency to… "Heh heh. I'll do it later."

Yup. Procrastination. Part of every teenager's life and a key part in our recipe to getting screwed over on projects that are key to our grade. Isn't life grand?

"I need you guys to be comfortable. So, what'd you guys think of the place so far?" she said giving an explanation to them. Hopefully, it didn't sound as stupid as it did to her.

Naruto looked around and blinked owlishly. The studio was two stories and had tons of room. Even the bathrooms were huge. "…Big."

Neji nodded in agreement and spotted something on the coffee table. "What's this?" he muttered picking up a large stack of papers bounded together. "Holy!"

Everyone crowded around Neji, all fighting for a look at the item that made Neji freak.

"What? What is it? I can't see anything!" Naruto whined.

"You idiot, shut up!" Neji hissed.

"It's her story." explained Tenten.

"Huh? What story?" Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Tenten, and Sasuke sweatdropped. "The story she told us about yesterday." explained Sakura.

"Oh…huh?"

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted before grabbing Naruto's head and shoving it roughly into the script. She cursed. She probably shouldn't have left the rough draft of A Wonderful Vacation on the coffee table…

"It says we all have fan clubs. Even Fuzzy-Brows! And the fan clubs there are worse now!"

"Ohhh…" (tick tock tick tock, DING) "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now he gets it!" Sakura said exasperatedly.

"I never realized how slow he is."

Everyone looked at Megumi tiredly. "Now you know how we feel."

"So did you pick out your rooms?"

"Yes." came the reply.

Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder. "Akamaru can stay here and not outside, right?"

"Sure. Actually, if he wants, he can have his own room."

"Arf!" Akamaru barked happily. Kiba nodded sagely. "He says he wants his own room."

"Well, I'm pretty sure there are two rooms next to each other. Don't worry, Kiba, I'll make a door for him to go outside and use the bathroom, but you're cleaning up after him," she said seriously.

"Fine."

"Well, Sakura, Tenten, show everyone around for me. Oh, write a list of everything else you need for me to read next time."

"T-t-thank you."

Megumi smiled. "You're welcome, Hinata. Oh yeah. Here." she said handing her a slip of paper. She opened it, scanned it quickly and looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Go ahead, Hinata."

"T-t-t-thank you for reading. S-s-s-see you n-n-n-next time!"

Megumi smiled and made a peace sign before disappearing. **(poof)**


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Don't own, gonna cry.**

--------------

**Ch.3: Explanations**

Megumi smiled. "Hi again. I would like to thank Pristachio cuz she's one of my best friends at my old middle school and introduced me to HunterXHunter and Naruto. Without her, I wouldn't be doing fanfiction."

Kiba blinked, wondering two things. Who was she talking to and... "You're in middle school?"

"No, I'm going to high school this year, hence the note about orientation on my other fic," she answered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Sasuke and Neji both looked at Megumi. "Don't you have a story to write?" they said glaring at the girl. They noticed they were doing the same thing at the same time and started glaring at each other. Megumi sweatdropped. "Later," she answered.

Sakura sighed and handed Megumi a sheet of paper. "Here's the list." she said as Neji and Sasuke continued to glare at each other.

'_Spider, punching bag, pink stuffed bunny?' _Megumi sweatdropped. "Okay. Kakashi, can you take care of those two while I get the furniture together?" Kakashi simply grunted and flipped a page.

"Thanks." A large plume of smoke appeared and a large poof sound followed by a loud thud was heard. After all, there was a lot of stuff on that list. "I'm done! Now to rock out to ABBA and think!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Really, how could she be happy about thinking? Another page was flipped.

"I have it! Just have to tell you some things first. In my first fic, you have to go to high school and have training there too. Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You're sort of a perv."

"What?! Hey!"

"Don't worry, in my next fic, you're perfectly normal. Anyway, the third and final thing is that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are oblivious of the others' feelings. "

Shino placed his hands in his pockets. "So basically, they're all dense?"

"No, just really confused or too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice."

Neji scoffed. "I didn't think Naruto could think."

"Hey!"

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and me sighed. "Don't let him get to you, Naruto."

"Yeah, dobe."

"That's it!"

Megumi sweatdropped. "While I try to separate them, Please review me. Hey, cut that out!"


	4. Neji? Scared?

Disclaimer: Don't own, just read 

------------

**Ch.4: Neji? Scared?**

Megumi sighed, smiling as she dusted her hands off on my jeans, watching as a dust cloud rose from her pants. Who knew you could get so dirty doing something as simple as breaking up a fight? "I'm back and a little worse for the wear, _Naruto. Sasuke_." she glared.

Naruto pouted. "He started it!" Megumi gave him a death glare, fury roiling off her in waves. "Eep! Save me, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and Neji clenched his jaw. "Get away from her, Naruto!" he gritted out.

Sakura and Tenten sighed. "Here we go again."

"While I try to separate them and calm down, just sit back and relax. Neji! Drop the kunai **NOW!**" Megumi yelled hastily, stomping towards him.

Kakashi, Kiba, and Hinata sweatdropped. "Heh heh."

'_Are we the only sane ones here?'_

Megumi tapped Neji on the shoulder and he looked back. "What?" he snapped. She felt her eye twitch and grabbed his shirt collar as his eyes widened. "What? Hey!"

"Shut up, Neji!" She screamed. God, that felt good. She dragged Neji into a mystery room, the door clicking shut. A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing Megumi, a cheery grin splitting across her face. "Well. I'm done with my 17th chapter!" she smiled.

Tenten rushed over to me. "What happened to Neji?" she asked.

She smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly. "Well, we had a little 'discussion'. Not to worry, Tenten, he's fine. A little shaken, but fine." The door clicked open. "Oh! There he is now." she said benignly.

Naruto blinked, taking in Neji's appearance. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was messed up, his cheeks were sunken, and he had bags under his eyes, his eyes wide with fear. "Wow, you okay, Neji? You look pale…more than usual."

"Dobe's right for once."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

Hinata walked up to her cousin hesitantly. "A-a-are you okay, Neji-kun?"

"Hn."

Megumi smiled sweetly. "Remember Neji. Good behavior." she sang. Neji shuddered.

Tenten blinked, confusion written on her face. "So what was that all about?"

Neji turned to her, his face haunted. "A warning for something worse than death."

Kakashi sighed. "I guess I have to sign off for us, so see ya next time. Arigatou."


	5. Crime and Punishment

Note: Sorry for the incredibly short chapters, but not much happens yet. (Chapter length is sporadic, but in later chapters, it begins to smooth out into long chapters.)

----

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ok?**

----

**Ch.5: Crime and Punishment**

Megumi walked into the living room, plopping onto the couch. "So Kakashi, what happened while I was gone?" she asked as she sat cross-legged.

"Neji calmed down, Naruto is on his 23rd bowl of ramen. Sasuke's been glaring at Kiba. Tenten and Sakura are talking. Hinata and Shino are looking at butterflies and I'm reading my Icha Icha.""

"Wow. They're acting…normal," she said incredulously.

Kakashi shrugged. "More or less."

Sasuke glared at Kiba who was defending a frightened Akamaru. Megumi cocked her head to the side. "Why's he mad?" she said pointing to Sasuke.

"Akamaru chewed on his favorite kunai."

"That's it? Ya know, Sasuke. I coulda just fixed it for you, all you had to do is ask." she shouted to him.

"Hn."

**(Poof)**

"Kiba, give these toys to Akamaru. I'll fix Sasuke's favorite kunai. How'd this happen?"

"Hn. Dog boy's mutt went into my room and got it." Sasuke answered.

"Hey!"

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed. _'Will they ever stop?'_ he thought when he noticed something on the coffee table. _'What's this? Plot script for A Wonderful Vacation.'_ Kakashi flipped through the script, pausing dead in his tracks on a certain scene. "Sakura…flashed us?"

Sakura snatched the script from his hand, flipping through the pages rapidly before glaring at him. "Hey, it was your fault, you hentai!"

Sasuke grabbed the book from Sakura and noticed something poking out at the top. He pulled it out. It was a photo of Sakura in the bikini. "Hn, but you do look nice in that bikini, Sakura."

Silence rang through the studio room. They were too stunned for words.

Naruto regained his voice first. "Y-y-y-you j-j-j-j-just.."

"What?!" Sasuke snapped. He hated being the center of attention.

Kiba blinked. "You just complimented someone."

"So?"

Tenten rubbed her eyes in disbelief, making sure this was really Sasuke she was seeing. "You never do that."

"Hn."

"Getting soft, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared, but realized something. He smirked haughtily. "What about you and Tenten, Hyuuga?"

Tenten blushed hotly. "Nani?!"

Neji blushed beet-red, wishing he could kill Sasuke right there, but he couldn't. Instead, he settled for yelling, "Shut up!"

Sasuke smirked. "Make me, Hyuuga."

"Guys…" Megumi cautioned.

"Oi, teme! Don't bait him!"

Sasuke and Neji glared at him. "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Guys!…"

Naruto glared. "Don't call me an idiot!" he shouted.

"**Guys!**" Megumi yelled again.

Sasuke smirked. "Id-"

Neji smirked haughtily. "-I-"

"-ot." Sasuke finished.

Naruto saw red. "Argh! I'm going to murder you!"

Megumi blew her fuse. She wasn't going to be ignored anymore. "**That's it!**" she screamed, jumping over the back of the couch and grabbing them all by the collar. "I told you not to fight or else there'll be consequences, but you chose to ignore that warning, so you'll have to pay."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "What can you do?"

She smirked. "You'll see…" **(poof)**

Naruto blinked, suddenly feeling pressure on his body. He squirmed, finding he couldn't lift his arms. "Hey! We can't move!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! We're bound to these posts by chakra strings. Unbreakable. Just my luck," he murmured to himself. It was true, they were bound to post not unlike the one Naruto was tied to in volume one. Neji looked around. The living room was turned into a black-painted room. At the top, near the ceiling was a box with large windows.

Megumi looked back at the girls apologetically. "Hinata, Sakura, Tenten. Please understand what I'm about to do." The girls nodded. "We understand."

Hinata looked at me, worry in her eyes. "They won't die, right?"

Megumi shook my head. "No. They'll be fine. You ready?" The girls nodded. "Alright." they consented.

"Kiba, hide Akamaru. I don't want him getting hurt. Everyone, get behind the viewing glass." Megumi said, watching them all file into the box near the ceiling.

Sasuke looked at her, a bit unnerved as an uneasy grimace made its way onto his face. "What are you going to do to us?" he asked. He had every right to be nervous. Shinobi, he could handle. They basically followed the same patterns, but there was no telling with a (in his humble opinion), sadistic teenaged girl.

Megumi smirked. **(poof)** "This. Have fun," she smiled as a dull roar sounded in the distance.

Naruto balked at what he saw. "No."

Sasuke gulped. "It can't be."

Neji paled. "But it is."

"Fangirls…" they said simultaneously.

"We love you! Marry me Sasuke! I want to have your children, Neji! Naruto, be mine!" they screamed holding large signs proclaiming their love, small plushies hanging at their waists. The guys squirmed helplessly in their bonds. "**Noooooooo!!!!!!**"

Megumi smiled, watching the fangirls launch themselves at the boys from a swing on the ceiling. She chuckled sinisterly. "I warned you…"


	6. Explanations 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own for like the 20****th**** time.**

------------

**Ch.6: Explanations 2**

_Last time:_

"_Kiba, hide Akamaru. I don't want him getting hurt. Everyone, get behind the viewing glass." Megumi said, watching them all file into the box near the ceiling._

_Sasuke looked at her, a bit unnerved as an uneasy grimace made its way onto his face. "What are you going to do to us?" he asked. He had every right to be nervous. Shinobi, he could handle. They basically followed the same patterns, but there was no telling with a (in his humble opinion), sadistic teenaged girl._

_Megumi smirked. __**(Poof)**__ "This. Have fun," she smiled as a dull roar sounded in the distance._

_Naruto balked at what he saw. "No."_

_Sasuke gulped. "It can't be."_

_Neji paled. "But it is."_

"_Fangirls…" they said simultaneously._

"_We love you! Marry me Sasuke! I want to have your children, Neji! Naruto, be mine!" they screamed holding large signs proclaiming their love, small plushies hanging at their waists. The guys squirmed helplessly in their bonds. "__**Noooooooo!!!!!!**__"_

_Megumi smiled, watching the fangirls launch themselves at the boys from a swing on the ceiling. She chuckled sinisterly. "I warned you…"_

_Now….._

Megumi poofed in front of the haggard teens, smirking triumphantly. "Had enough?"

Sasuke rocked himself in his fetal position. "Make it go away. Make it go away." he chanted.

Neji looked up, panting heavily as his hair stuck to his skin. "You're twisted, you know that?"

Megumi smiled. "Yes and thank you."

Naruto stood up, his knees shaking as he braced himself on the wall. "I need some ramen."

She waved her hand dismissively. "You're free now, but remember what happens when you make me mad…."

The guys nodded crazily and she smiled before looking behind her to the large glass booth that housed everyone for the little spectacle. "It's safe now. You can come out!" she called out.

Tenten opened the door and ran to her teammate. She knelt down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Neji? You know, you really should have listened to her."

Neji instead chose to hug Tenten, clinging to her, frightened out of his wits. "Never leave me again, Tenten!"

Tenten blushed, awkwardly patting his back. "A-a-alright." Neji looked up and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Hinata was next. She walked shyly over to Naruto. "N-n-Naruto?" she stuttered.

Naruto glomped her. "Hinata! You don't know what it's like. They kept trying to rape me!" he whined.

Megumi sighed. "They did not. I purposely made it so the closest they could get to you was an inch. Learn your lesson, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. _'She's worse than Orochimaru.'_

Megumi pouted. "No, I'm not! Here."

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

'_How'd she hear that?'_

**(Poof)**

"Huh? A basket of tomatoes?" He looked over to Megumi suspiciously as he cradled the package. "Why?"

She looked down, choosing to play with her white T-shirt than look at him. "Cuz I can't have any of my friends hating or hurting each other. There's too much of that in the world already."

"Hn…thanks." he said stoically.

"You're welcome," she said followed up by a yawn. "Man, I'm tired."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll say."

"Bark!"

"Thanks Akamaru!" she smiled.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly as he skimmed the script again. "I kissed Sakura?" Frankly, he had no idea whether to blush or barf. Both seemed pretty appealing as options right now.

Sakura looked at the script. "And I kissed him back?" Soon realization hit her and she became as white as a sheet before flushing a hot pink.

Megumi shrugged. "Well, yeah. This is a Kakasaku fic. Don't worry, it's not real. Think of all fanfiction as movies. Your characters are acting, but it's not actually you."

"Where are the teme and me?" Naruto asked, looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"You appear in the next chapter. I have most of the story planned out, so don't worry."

Neji blinked. "What about me and Tenten?"

"Yeah and what about Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, and me?"

Megumi sighed. "You and Tenten are planning your wedding. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, you guys don't appear here. That's why you're in my behind-the-scenes thing." she explained.

"Behind the scenes thingy?"

"What we're doing now." she explained.

"Oh."

Hinata raised her hand shyly. "H-h-how about me?"

"You stay in Konoha because of your job in the hospital since Sakura is away."

"Oh."

Megumi smiled. "Well, that's all for now!"


	7. The Disappearance and the Scheme

**Disclaimer: Just read it from my other chapters.**

--------------

**Ch. 7: The Disappearance and the Scheme**

"Augh!" Megumi screamed in frustration as she buried her hands in her hair and began tugging at the raven-colored strands. Sakura tapped her on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Megumi stopped pulling her hair, feeling it fall down her shoulders once again. "That stupid line thing is broken and apparently it's been broken before. Poop."

"Oh."

"Never mind. So what happened to everyone while I was gone?" she asked as they walked from her office.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I don't know. One minute they were here and the next, they weren't."

She raised a brow. "They're up to something. Wanna lay a trap?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure."

"Well, my co-conspirator, you get the trap set up and I'll get the bait. Meet back here later."

"Roger."

_Later…._

Megumi turned to Sakura. "Got the trap?" She nodded. "Yeah. Got the bait?"

Megumi smiled and made an armful of objects appear. "Yup."

Sakura smiled, obviously pleased when she froze. "I hear footsteps. Hide." she hissed. Megumi nodded and poofed the two of them out of sight.

The group walked into the room, talking amongst themselves when they saw something in the middle of the free area in the studio. Kakashi gasped. "Icha Icha Violence the movie! Limited edition, director's cut!"

Sasuke's eyes bugged slightly while he mentally salivated. "Tomatoes?"

"A millipede…"

Tenten's eyes gleamed as something caught her eye. "A new weapon!"

Akamaru barked. Translation: new toys.

"Ramen!"

Neji, Hinata, Kiba stared at the objects on the floor when they realized something. "Wait! It might be a-" A wire was tripped. **"AHHHHH!"**

Neji, Hinata, Kiba mentally slapping their foreheads as they felt random body parts pressed against them as they dangled in the air. "Trap." They finished, staring in disdain at the net they were caught in.

Megumi and Sakura appeared from our hiding place, a frown on their faces. "And where exactly have you been?"

Sasuke blew the hair from his face. "Hunting down the dobe."

Sakura blinked. "Why?"

Kakashi glared spitefully at the blonde boy. "Because apparently, he can't stop being bored unless he annoys the shit out of everyone."

"Oh." Megumi said, suddenly feeling very sorry for them.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, cutting the net open and helping her friends out. "Sorry guys." Megumi nodded in agreement. "We thought you were trying to get us. We're really sorry."

Hinata smiled. "I-it's ok."

Tenten shrugged. "I guess if everyone left all of a sudden, I'd get suspicious too."

Sakura and Megumi smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Naruto blinked. "We can keep this stuff, right?" he said clutching the ramen protectively.

"Sure." Megumi replied.

Kakashi smiled. "Who wants to watch a movie?!" he asked, waving his new gift in the air.

The shinobi all balked. "No!"

Megumi laughed sheepishly. "Heh heh. See you next time."


	8. I Like It?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

------------

**Ch.8: I Like It?**

Megumi opened the door to the studio. _'Why is the room dark?'_ she wondered as she looked around the darkened mansion when she saw lights coming from the living room. She walked into the room to see the movie screen down and the lights on the DVD player on. "Oh, a movie! What are we watching?" she asked as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch, squeezing in amongst the many bodies.

"Icha Icha Violence." Kiba replied.

Megumi cocked her head to him. "But I thought you guys didn't want to watch it?"

Sasuke glared at the screen as he continued sulking on the couch. "We didn't."

"The pervert decided to force us to watch it with him." Neji explained.

Megumi blinked. Kakashi forced them to watch it? "How?"

Tenten scowled. If she could cross her arms over her chest, she would. "He drained our chakra until we couldn't move."

"I did not!" Kakashi exclaimed indignantly.

Megumi turned to him. "Then….?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Bound them with chakra. Tenten's just mad."

She stared at her friends on the floor then at the older nin. "Couldn't they just break them?"

"Unbreakable, we've tried." Shino sighed.

"Now will you watch willingly or will I have to bind you too?" Kakashi asked, a strange look in his eye.

Megumi gulped at the deranged nin before her. _'Well, I guess I have no choice. Please let me come out of this alive.'_

"Willingly, but scoot over, will you?" Kakashi grunted, scootching over on the leather seating. "Pass the popcorn, will you?"

"Sure. Here." she said passing him the plastic bowl, the moans from the movie echoing in the darkness.

_After the movie….._

"My eyes! I'm blind!" screamed Naruto as he placed his hands over his sockets. Out of one horrible situation into another; never a dull moment around here.

Megumi sweatdropped as Naruto continued to roll around in agony. "Okay..."

Kakashi turned to the girl, his eye creased happily and a smile beneath his mask. "So how was the movie?"

The group collectively twitched, Hinata blushed, Akamaru whined. Tenten clung to Neji's sleeve. "Neji, I'm scared."

"…" Neji said nothing.

Sasuke stared unbelievingly at his hands. "I'm…blind."

Sakura clutched her head protectively. "I can't get the images out of my head!" she screeched.

Kiba and Naruto rocked themselves on the carpet in a fetal position. "Happy place. Happy place." they chanted.

"…" Shino also said nothing. Megumi walked over to the bug-user and poked his cheek, blinking after garnering no response. "I think Shino fell asleep."

Kakashi glared before sighing. "So what about you?" he asked aiming the question at her.

"Um…"

"Well?" he asked with hopeful anime puppy eyes.

She smiled, completely forgetting everything before the adorable face before her. _'Awww, that's so cute. A bit disturbing, but cute. Well, I don't want his feelings, so…_'

"I…liked it?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. "You did?!" he smiled before clasping her hand in his and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed. _'Guess it really meant a lot to him to have someone like it.'_

Everyone else gaped. "**YOU DID?!**"

Kakashi glared at them all. "At least someone appreciates my taste in movies."

Megumi sweatdropped. "While I try to help everyone with their mental and emotional scars, review me."

Kakashi smiled. "You know, I have something else you might like," he said cheerfully.

"Ja n-n-n-ne."


	9. Stuff Happens

In response to a review I got, though I can't make a story within a story in this fic, I might be able to convince my coauthor to put a Sasusaku story in Cooking Club Craziness.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, that's all for this part of the story.**

----------------

**Ch.9: Stuff Happens**

Megumi stacked the inkblots neatly and placed them on the kitchen table as she adjusted the glasses on her face. She didn't need them, but given the circumstances, they seemed appropriate and they looked good on her. Made her feel she was actually certified to do this. "Ok Hinata, you're all set."

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you." she bowed.

"No problem. Ok, I'm all done!" she smiled as she removed the red frames from her face.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn. Thanks."

Neji nodded also. "What he said."

Akamaru licked her repeatedly as Naruto put the girl into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kakashi looked up form his book. "You're choking her," he pointed out to the blonde boy.

"Naruto! She can't breathe!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto blinked, then turned to the bluish girl in his arms. "Oh! Sorry Megumi."

"It's-pant-ok-pant-Naruto-cough cough-"

Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten looked at her worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. This has happened before."

Kakashi narrowed his gaze slightly. "Really?" He turned back to his book, looking uninterested. "Boyfriend?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly, the only time a guy's hugged me was on graduation and he was my friend. I've never had a boyfriend in my life. It was my friends. Those girls can hug like a vice grip."

Kakashi sighed. "So you have hugged a guy," he said to himself more than anything else.

Megumi blinked. "Don't worry, Kakashi, they're just really good friends of mine. Nothing more, besides Kakashi, I like you just as much as them."

Kakashi looked up. "Really?" he asked coolly.

"Really. After all, you are my favorite character out of all of you guys." she smiled.

Kakashi smiled happily. "Yay!" he exclaimed before glomping me.

'_Did he get into some sugar or something?'_ she wondered as she blushed. It was most likely. That or Icha Icha came out with a new volume. "While I get glomped, read my other stories, k?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement and saw a familiar item of the household. Reaching down to grab the blue bound book, he studied it. _'Huh? The plot script?'_ He opened it to a random page and began skimming before noticing something and burrowing into the book. "I kissed her?"

Sakura looked over his shoulder and read the page. "He kissed me?"

"**He kissed her?!**" the shinobi screamed.

Megumi sighed. "It's part of the story. Both Sasuke and Kakashi love Sakura, but there's a huge twist."

Kakashi blinked, now in his seat with his book open. If you looked at him now, you never would have thought that he had just glomped a girl and tied a bunch of ninja together to watch a hentai movie. "What is it?"

She placed a finger on her lips. "It's a secret. I'll tell in time."

Tenten smiled. "Until next time!"


	10. What’s with the Dress?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I'd like to.**

------------

**Ch.10: What's with the Dress?**

**(Poof)** "Hi guys!" Megumi smiled as she appeared from a plume of white smoke.

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha. "Yo. So when are you going to add the lemon?" he asked without batting an eye.

Megumi blinked. "You know what a lemon is?" she asked incredulously.

"Internet." he replied with ease.

Sasuke looked up from the scroll in his lap. "Yeah. So when are you?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm trying to fit it into my story. I have two possible places so I need to decide."

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"Otherwise her story won't flow correctly. Right?" said Shino. She nodded. "I still need to figure out how to write one though."

Kakashi looked up. "Need inspiration?"

Everyone turned green. "…ew."

"Please say you meant the Icha Icha!" Neji yelled.

Kakashi's eye grew wide. "You people are sick!" Pervert he may be, but he was no pedophile.

Sakura glared, her arms crossed over her chest. "We can't help it. You've corrupted us with your pervertedness, not to mention that Icha Icha movie you made us watch!" she retorted.

"S-sakura, calm down." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, seriously." Megumi agreed.

Sakura took a calming breath, something she picked up from Tsunade. "Fine, but make sure he doesn't make us watch anymore of that hentai shit!" she glared.

Kakashi shrugged. "Fine, I'll just make her watch it." he said pointed a gloved finger at Megumi.

The girl sweatdropped. "Um…..I think I hear inspiration calling. Bye Kakashi!" she yelled running out of the living room into her office.

Kakashi looked back to his book. "She'll be back. She always is." he said pulling out a rope.

The younger nins paled. _'May Kami have mercy on her soul.'_

_30 min later….._

Megumi burst out of the door. "I'm back! I'm back and-Kakashi, what's with the rope?" she asked, now losing all her cheerfulness. Kakashi smiled, a strange gleam in his eye. "Nothing."

She smiled nervously at him. "Okay, well, I think I'll be going no-"But the onset of darkness cut her off.

Kakashi look down at her unconscious body, his fingers still raised from hitting the pressure point at the base of her neck. He stared down at Megumi, her raven hair fanned out under her. He picked her up, her hair spilling over his forearm.

He looked down, regret in his voice. "Sorry, but I had to."

_Later……_

"Mm.." Megumi murmured as she blinked her eyes open. The room was dark; the only light source was a small lamp that hung above her head. It reminded her of those scenes in horror movies just before the villain would come out and do something sadistic. As she looked around, the dim light shifting the shadows, she shook her head. She tried to calm herself as she tried to fight past her disorientation. "Wha?…Where am I? Hey, I can't move!"

She looked around in alarm. She was alone in a dark room and she was tied to a chair. Her heart hammered against her chest. What was going on? She ducked her head and whimpered. This was not good, but then…she noticed something. "Why am I in a dress?" she said staring down at the white dress covering her body.

The dress was short in her opinion, stopping just above her knees. It was fitted just under her breast and had spaghetti-straps. It reminded her of the ones she saw in commercials and in mall display windows.

The door opened and a figure entered the room. They stepped forward, entering the light. She could just make out their features in the dim light and blinked. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up from his book as he shut his book. "Oh, you're awake. Mornin." he smiled. How could he act so chipper? They could have possibly been kidnapped! Wait, she lived with trained shinobi, which means…oh god! The others are hurt!

Megumi looked around, panic welling inside her body as she bucked in her chair. "What's going on and how'd I get into a dress?" she shouted as she continued to writhe in the chair, wincing as the ropes bit into her skin.

"Well, I'm taking you to the movies and I thought it'd be a nice touch. We have to be presentable," he smiled.

"Well, that would explain the dress shirt you have on. Wait. Movies?" she asked, looking up at the man.

Kakashi nodded in his white button-up shirt and black slacks. "Yes and yes."

"Why?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I have two non-refundable tickets to tonight's movie and I needed someone to go with me."

"Oh. You know, you could've just asked. I would've gone willingly," she deadpanned.

Kakashi face fell slightly. "Oh." He said blushing slightly at his stupidity. "Sorry, I'll remember next time."

'_If there is one. Whoa! Where'd that come from?'_

Megumi shrugged. "It's ok, but, can you untie me? These ropes are starting to hurt." she said moving around and wincing to prove her point.

Kakashi blinked, snapping from whatever train of though that held him. "Oh. Sorry." He pulled the knot on the ropes and she watched them pool at her feet. "Shall we?" he asked putting his arm up as she rubbed her sore wrists.

Megumi nodded, placing her arm through his. "Well, I guess I'm going to the movies. What are we watching?" she asked.

"The new Icha Icha movie."

Megumi sweatdropped. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you next time. Review please."


	11. Another Stupid Scheme

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Pssh. I wish. Seriously I don't. Check out the copyright.**

----------------

**Ch.11: Another Stupid Scheme**

The wind blew across the green lawn, causing the blades of grass to bend to the force of nature. Kakashi looked down as he fished the key out of his pocket. "So did you like it?" he asked off-handedly, the wind blowing through his hair.

"Um….it was…..interesting…" she admitted as she looked off to the side.

"So did you get any inspiration?" he asked. Megumi looked up and smiled. "Yup. I guess I should thank you, so thank you."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm surprised you saw anything seeing how you spent half of the movie burying your face in my arm."

'_Not that I really minded, but it defeats the point of watching a movie if you stick your face in someone's arm through most of it.'_

Megumi blushed, caught in her own little lie. "Maybe we should go inside. They might be worried," she said motioning the door. Best to not say anything and smile.

"Hn."

She opened the door, pushing it open to allow both of them to go in. "Hi everyone. We're back." Suddenly, she fell back as she felt someone glomp her. "We missed you! Did he do anything to you?! Kakashi, you'll pay!" Naruto yelled.

"Bark."

"Akamaru says he missed you too. We all did," said Kiba.

"Awww… Thanks guys." Megumi smiled.

Sasuke and Neji nodded before blinking in surprise. "You're in a dress?"

Kiba scanned Megumi's body. "You look nice." he smirked, taking note of the dress.

Shino nodded. "I agree."

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata grinned. "Yeah!"

Megumi blushed. "Thanks guys. Kakashi picked it out. I haven't worn a dress in years." she said as she held out the dress and turned around, the fabric swirling around her.

Naruto smiled. "You really do look cute in it, though." Hinata frowned and Megumi mouthed the word 'sorry' to her.

Kiba threw himself onto the couch, grabbing the remote. "So what'd you two watch?"

"The new Icha Icha movie." Kakashi answered. They all sweatdropped.

Shino turned to Kakashi. "How'd you get her in? She's a minor." Kakashi shrugged and simply replied, "Genjutsu."

Naruto hugged Megumi protectively as he stuck his tongue out at his former sensei. "It's okay, Megumi, we'll protect you from this hentai."

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Dobe, she fainted. You hugged her too hard."

Kakashi glared at Naruto before sighing. It really was a lost cause. Naruto didn't mean any harm; he just got overexcited like he always does. "I'll put her on the couch." he murmured, taking the girl from the blonde.

Hinata sighed. "While we try to revive her, do something to occupy yourself." she smiled as everyone else stared at the Hyuuga girl. Who was she talking to?

_Later…._

Megumi blinked her eyes open, wincing as she sat up slightly. She looked around, a black couch, a white rug, two black armchairs, a shelving unit, flat-screen TV against the wall, and on the couch with her, a silver-haired man in a jounin uniform. "Ugh. What happened?"

"You fainted." Kakashi explained.

"Huh? How?" she asked, startled. She'd never fainted in her life before. Was that what happened to her?

"Naruto hugged you too hard and you passed out." Neji explained.

"Oh. How did I get on the couch?"

Sasuke unraveled the scroll in his lap some more. "Kakashi carried you there." He said, never lifting his eyes from the ink-stained paper.

Megumi blushed. "Thank you. Oh! Did my script get read?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. Nice twist with Saita being my cousin."

"Oh good. Was the kiss scene okay?" she asked.

Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke blinked. "Why'd you ask that?"

Megumi cast her glance to the side form embarrassment, settling to draw patterns into the leather. "Well, I've never been kissed before and I don't know what's supposed to happen or what people feel. I only have what other people wrote as knowledge."

Sasuke blinked. "You've never been kissed? How lame."

Megumi blushed before glaring hotly at the Uchiha. "Shut up, Sasuke! Your first kiss was from Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at the girl, his face painted a bright crimson as his sharingan spun lazily. "Shut. Up. Now!"

Kiba looked down at his dog. "Well, this is weird. Right boy?"

"Bark bark."

Sakura and Hinata looked to Kiba. "What'd Akamaru say?"

"He said someone should just kiss her and get it over with." he shrugged. Suddenly, the guys started to come closer, a strange gleam in their eyes. "Oh, Megumi…"

Megumi turned to the girls. "Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Akamaru? You'll protect me from them, right? Right?"

Tenten glared."Neji! Don't you dare!" she reprimanded.

Neji shook his head. "Sorry, I got caught up in everything. Besides, you're the only one for me, Tenten." At this, Tenten blushed hotly, her heart racing a mile a minute as Neji tried to think of the many possible reasons of why he said that while mentally slapping himself.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Don't even think about it."

"Why?"

"Cuz Hinata likes you, dumbass and I only think of you as another brother. " Megumi said. After all, she already had one.

Naruto blinked. "Is this true, Hinata?"

"Y-y-yes." she blushed.

"Ohhhh…so that's why you blush so much around me…"

"You sure are slow, dobe. Now about this whole thing with you…" Sasuke said smiling. It reminded Megumi of a snake. Though she never had a fear of the smooth-skinned serpents before, she might just go Indiana Jones™ on them and just start sweating while saying 'snakes' over and over again.

Megumi gulped, fearing for the worst. Maybe if she played dead, she could throw them off…

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura sighed. "While we figure this whole thing out, please review."


	12. In Which There Is A Winner

Oh yeah, this was originally a Kakasaku fic and I'd end up with no one, but you guys thought it was a KakaOc and I just went with it. Just an FYI.

---------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi.**

-----------

**Ch.12: In Which There Is A Winner**

A brown-haired girl with buns in her hair, a pair of baggy black pants and a traditional red Chinese top on her body came down the stairs, a smile on her face. "Let's recap what happened last time."

_Megumi cast her glance to the side form embarrassment, settling to draw patterns into the leather. "Well, I've never been kissed before and I don't know what's supposed to happen or what people feel. I only have what other people wrote as knowledge."_

_Sasuke blinked. "You've never been kissed? How lame."_

_Megumi blushed before glaring hotly at the Uchiha. "Shut up, Sasuke! Your first kiss was from Naruto!"_

_Sasuke glared at the girl, his face painted a bright crimson as his sharingan spun lazily. "Shut. Up. Now!" _

_Kiba looked down at his dog. "Well, this is weird. Right boy?"_

"_Bark bark."_

_Sakura and Hinata looked to Kiba. "What'd Akamaru say?"_

"_He said someone should just kiss her and get it over with." he shrugged. Suddenly, the guys started to come closer, a strange gleam in their eyes. "Oh, Megumi…"_

_Megumi turned to the girls. "Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Akamaru? You'll protect me from them, right? Right?"_

_Tenten glared. "Neji! Don't you dare!" she reprimanded. _

_Neji shook his head. "Sorry, I got caught up in everything. Besides, you're the only one for me, Tenten." At this, Tenten blushed hotly, her heart racing a mile a minute as Neji tried to think of the many possible reasons of why he said that while mentally slapping himself._

_Sakura glared at Naruto. "Don't even think about it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cuz Hinata likes you, dumbass and I only think of you as another brother. " Megumi said. After all, she already had one._

_Naruto blinked. "Is this true, Hinata?"_

"_Y-y-yes." she blushed._

"_Ohhhh…so that's why you blush so much around me…"_

"_You sure are slow, dobe. Now about this whole thing with you…" Sasuke said smiling. It reminded Megumi of a snake. Though she never had a fear of the smooth-skinned serpents before, she might just go Indiana Jones™ on them and just start sweating while saying 'snakes' over and over again._

_Megumi gulped, fearing for the worst. Maybe if she played dead, she could throw them off…_

"And that's what happened last time." Tenten concluded. She turned to Megumi who turned her head to look behind her. "Now how the hell did I end up tied to a chair again?" Megumi asked, wondering what was with these people and tying other people to chairs with rope.

Naruto shrugged. Apparently he was her guard. "Well, teme grabbed you. Shino brought the chair. Kiba brought the rope and Kakashi tied you in it."

"Oh…"

'_Shitshitshitshitshit'_ Megumi thought and looked around, panic welling inside her chest. "Ok, guys. Real funny, we'll all laugh about it later, now let me out of here." she said laughing, a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sorry."

Kiba looked down at his nails, obviously bored. "Can't."

Megumi looked at them suspiciously; they were hiding something from her. "Why?…"

Kakashi turned the page in his little orange book. "We're holding you here until we decide who gets to have your first kiss."

Neji raised a brow. "That's why you're holding her hostage?"

Shino nodded. "Yes."

Tenten shrugged dismissively and continued to sharpen the kunai in her hand. "Why can't you use your powers as an author?"

Megumi shrugged. "I don't want to hurt anyone, besides, I can't move my hands to do it. If I tried right now, I'd end up frying myself or dead and that's not a happy feeling."

Sakura shook her head. This was getting really annoying. "Ok, this is ridiculous. Just draw the name from a hat. It'll make it a lot easier on all of us now shut up and write your name on a piece of paper." The guys looked at each other and nodded. It sounded reasonable.

'_Great, so this was what it felt like to be sold to the highest buyer. No wonder slaves felt like shit and those poor cows.'_

Megumi continued her mini-rant about anything she learned in her life that had anything to do with selling organisms when she heard the pencils stop moving. Hinata passed around a top hat and waited for them to drop in the pieces of paper before moving away.

Hinata walked over to where the girls were clustered, far away from the boys. "Here Sakura." she said handing over the hat.

Sakura took the hat, mixing around the paper. "Who's doing this?"

Tenten shrugged and placed a finger on her lip in thought. "Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, and that's it."

'_I never thought any of them would do anything like this. Well, maybe Kiba, but that was still unlikely. Are they really that desperate?'_

Sakura sighed. "Ok. Here Hinata, you pick."

Hinata nodded. Okay." She reached in, swirling her hand around the inside of the hat before pulling out a small sheet. "And the winner is…"

"Well?" Megumi asked anxiously, shifting in her chair, wincing as the ropes bit into her skin once more. Man, these things hurt.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

Everyone held their breath, waiting for an answer. When Hinata didn't say anything, they all screamed, "Well?!" Hinata flinched. Megumi really felt sorry for the girl. To have to face an angry mob…

Hinata looked up sheepishly from the piece of paper, her shaking hands causing it to tremble. "T-t-the w-w-winner is……K-Kakashi!"

"Yes!" he screamed. You'd think he won some private screening of some Icha Icha movie or something. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino sweatdropped. Megumi was pretty sure she saw a glare somewhere.

A scraping sound was heard on the floor and Megumi looked up as Kakashi made his way to my chair. "Um, does that mean I can get out of the chair now?" she asked, her eyes hopeful. Megumi could taste freedom already.

Kakashi smiled. "No."

'_Of course.' _

"Why?" she whined as she moved in her chair. Hey, it moved an inch! That's a bit of improvement. At least she wasn't sitting in the same patch of floor she was a second ago. Hey, in desperate situations, small miracles are still miracles.

Kakashi smiled and patted her head. "To make sure I get my prize and after all this work, it'd be a waste if you escaped."

Megumi visibly tensed. Prize? That didn't sound good. "Um…guys?" she asked turning to them. Huge 'SAVE ME!' signs were probably behind her to continue the phrase.

Sakura looked to everyone. "Everyone one out! We need to leave these two alone. Kakashi, don't rape her." Nope, apparently not.

Kakashi sighed. "Hai hai. I won't." he said waving to the retreating back of Sakura. He turned to Megumi, his eye somehow hungry. "Now where were we?"

"Kakashi?" Megumi squeaked. Okay, this was getting freaky. She felt her muscles tense underneath her skin and her body scootch back in her chair, trying desperately to put as much distance between them as possible. What was he thinking?

Kakashi smirked. "Close your eyes and relax." he said, his voice like velvet.

Megumi looked up hesitantly. Why was he asking that, but it didn't sound too bad so…"Um, okay…" she said.

Megumi willed her body relax, feeling her body loosen up as she lowered her lids when she felt something warm on her lips. Her body tensed then relaxed as the warm pressure moved away. Megumi opened her lids, still feeling a bit frazzled, to see Kakashi smiling at her. "See. That wasn't so bad."

She flushed. God, she probably looked like a tomato. Sasuke would probably love her. "I-I guess not." she stuttered, looking up hesitantly to his masked face.

Kakashi blinked before his eyes regained that mischievous, hungry glimmer. What did she say to make that look return? And why did she feel butterflies in her stomach? "'I guess not?' Well, it looks like I did it wrong, here, let me make it up to you." he said, his smile predatory.

Megumi's eyes grew wide. "Wha? Kakashi, you don't-" Well, whatever she was going to say then and in the next five minutes became lost as she felt him kiss her. Even with the mask on, it was still pleasant and she found herself, uncharacteristically, kissing him back.

After a minute, Kakashi pulled away, his smile satisfied at the girl's frazzled appearance. He braced his arms on her thighs. "Did I do better this time?"

She blushed, knowing she did look like a tomato. He did do better. _WAY_ better. "Y-yes. Um...can I get out of these ropes now?"

"Sure." he said pulling the knot and loosening the ropes around her.

Megumi rubbed her sore wrist, trying to get the rope imprint off. She looked up. "Thank you, for everything."

Kakashi shrugged. "No problem. I'm sort of honored to be your first."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. Oh, and guys, come out. I know you're watching." she smiled, a collective 'Damn.' reaching her ears.

Kakashi smiled. "Enjoy the show?" he asked happily.

Sasuke's face tinged pink. "Just making sure you didn't actually rape her." he said with his hands buried in his pockets.

Megumi smiled. "Aww, thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed further. "Whatever."

She shrugged and waved goodbye. "Well, see you next time!"


	13. Freshman Horrors

**Disclaimer: Don't own, do care.**

-------------

**Ch.13: Freshman Horrors**

The door opened and a girl slipped inside the mansion, locking the door behind her. "I'm back!"

Sasuke and Neji looked up at Megumi before returning to their previous activities. "Hn. So how was orientation?"

"Orientation?"

'_Oh yeah, I wrote that in my…' _

"A lot of friends, some I haven't seen in years. There were cheerleaders too." Megumi shuddered at that part. "Oh. And I fell today too!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "How'd you manage that?"

"We played a game because it's part of the 'freshman experience' and my friend slipped on the grass and shoved me and yeah…"

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata gasped. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi glared slightly, his fingers tensed on his book.

'_Wow, he's really protective of his friends.'_

"I'm all right. I just got grass stains and a small scrape. The game got pretty violent after I fell though." She said smiling as the glare disappeared.

'_Maybe a chain reaction?'_

Kiba shrugged. "Well, at least you're okay." Shino nodded in agreement.

Megumi nodded and turned her attention to one of her other friends. "So Hinata. How are things with Naruto?" The two in question blushed.

Megumi smirked. "I thought so. Well, I'm gonna rest for a while." She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep on the couch.

Kakashi walked over to the couch and poked her cheek. "Looks like she's out of it."

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. "What the hell happened?" he asked when Megumi suddenly screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Everyone crowded around the girl. "What's the matter?"

"Nightmare." She shuddered before bringing her knees under her chin.

Kakashi rubbed her back comfortingly. He must have been used to this stuff happening with Sakura. "What happened?"

"Cheerleaders, apple passing, public speaking."

Sasuke turned to Shino. "You understand any of that?"

He shrugged. "Flashbacks from orientation, I guess." Megumi nodded.

Neji blinked. "What do they do to freshman?"

"We had to sit and then cheerleaders came. Those people freak me out. So damn peppy. Anyway, then we had to do this stupid game where you originally had to pass an apple to the person next to you with your neck, but that changed. Then we had to get up in front of people and tell them stuff about you. I hate public speaking. I don't do good when I'm alone in front of a crowd."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. After all, he'd been counseling Sakura for years and he was bound to pick up a few things. "Shh….It's ok."

"Mm…" she murmured before closing her eyes once more.

"She fell asleep?" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi nodded. "She must be really tired from today." he said when he felt her body snuggle closer to his. He blinked, if you looked close enough, you'd see a very light tinge of pink. "I guess I'm her pillow now."

Everyone shrugged. "Well, good luck."

"Teme, Neji, stand guard. Make sure he doesn't rape her."

Neji and Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Hn."

_A few hours later…._

Megumi mewed, feeling her lids flutter. _'So warm...WARM?!'_

Megumi's shot open wide and looked around to see Kakashi's head resting on his neck, his chest rising and falling steadily. _'I guess I fell asleep on his lap. Ugh. No matter how you think about it, it sounds wrong.'_

She carefully got up, making a blanket appear in her arms. She placed the blue blanket on his body and kissed his forehead. "Night Kakashi. Sweet dreams." she whispered.


	14. Ticklish?

Sorry about the OOCness. To be honest, I hate anything that's really OOC and parts of this story are making me cringe, but I can't figure out a way for it to work otherwise, but the good news is that I'm fixing it where I can. R&R plz.

To mikannatsume, well, knowing her not yet. She tends to procrastinate on reading her email (insert exasperated sigh here). I'll try and call her sometime today or tomorrow to get her to answer, but don't expect much. : (

---------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

-------------

**Ch.14: Ticklish?**

"I got reviews for this story, guys!" Megumi shouted as her office door burst open.

The gang looked up from whatever they were doing to see the girl who was practically floating on cloud nine. Naruto blinked. "We're in a story?"

"Yeah. Basically, I'm documenting what we're doing and turning it into a fanfiction. We are essentially living in the story," she smiled.

"And?"

"And?! Naruto, we got reviews!"

Kiba shrugged. "Cool?" he asked confusedly.

"Good for you?" Sakura asked.

"Good? It means people like the story. Duh."

Sasuke shrugged. "So people like us, big deal."

"We have fan clubs, remember?" Neji said stoically. Megumi frowned. "Yeah...I guess."

Hinata looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Megumi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, keeping the disappointment out of her voice. "Did Kakashi wake up yet?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, he just did. He's over…Where'd he go?" she asked pointing at the empty area on the couch.

Sasuke looked up. "Hn?"

"Evil pixies have stolen him! Poor him." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke, Neji, and Megumi sighed. "More like they've stolen your brain."

Sasuke and Neji smirked. "You know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

She smirked back. "Would you expect less?" Sasuke and Neji simply smirked again.

"Shouldn't we go find him?" Megumi asked when a cloud of smoke appeared behind her. "Yo."

"Ahhh!!!" Megumi screamed, jumping 10 ft. into air. She looked down to see everyone staring up at her. "Shit." she said and began to fall. Kakashi looked up. "Oh boy."

"Ahh!!!!" Megumi screamed waiting for impact. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. "…Hey? Where's the painful landing?"

"Not gonna happen anytime soon."

Megumi looked up. "Oh, thanks for catching me, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto sighed in relief before glaring at the man. "You shouldn't go around scaring people like that!"

"Sorry about that." he chuckled before his face became serious. "Are you okay? I didn't scare you too badly, did I?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "If you call scaring a person 10 feet into the air, not badly."

Kakashi looked at Megumi. "That badly?"

She panted, trying to reassure him with a smile. "I'll be fine, just let me slow my heart rate and I'll be okay."

Sasuke walked over to the couch, sliding her onto the black leather. "Here."

"Thanks Sasuke." she smiled.

Kakashi walked over. "I need to make this up to you."

"It's fine, Kakashi. My heart rate's normal now and it's not like I haven't been scared before, although ten feet in the air is new."

Everyone sweatdropped. _'She's taking this well.'_

"Bark, bark." Akamaru said before licking Megumi's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for worrying about me, Akamaru. Haha! You can stop Akamaru! Hey, that tickles!"

"I'm still going to make it up to you." Kakashi reminded.

"That's not necessary."

"I insist."

Megumi gave up. After years of being with her friends, she knew when to push and when to yield. "A-alright, if you insist." But that didn't mean she was comfortable with it.

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you."

Kiba sent Megumi a sly smile. "So…you're ticklish?" he asked.

"Shit."

"Tickle Fight!" he yelled before tickling her sides and sending Megumi into a laughing fit. "Hahahahaha! Stop. I-It hurts. Hahaha."

Kiba smirked. "Make me."

"Fine." she said flipping him over and tickling his sides.

"Hahaha!"

"So you're ticklish too, Kiba?" she smiled.

Sasuke looked on and shrugged. _'Got nothing better to do.'_ he thought as he masked his chakra. He crept up behind Megumi as she dove her hand to Kiba's neck and Sasuke danced his fingers on her sides. "Ah! Sasuke, no fair!" she screamed, laughing.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Do I care?"

"Hahaha! Damn you! Hahaha!" she laughed.

"Everyone gang up on Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not ticklish."

"You sure?" Megumi asked, her laughter having subsided.

"Positive."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to test that statement." she said as she danced her hand on his side.

"Pfft."

"Willing to retract that statement?"

Sasuke glared defiantly. "Never."

Megumi shrugged. "Fine. Hey everyone! Sasuke's ticklish on his stomach!"

Sakura smiled. "Attack!"

_5 min later at the ally base…_

Ally base was near the kitchen. It was essentially a table with a white tablecloth over it. How they hadn't found out two people were just hiding under a table was beyond the two occupants.

"Tenten," Megumi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What's the score so far?"

Tenten pulled out a piece of paper. "Here."

Megumi scanned the scrap of paper, amazed at the scores.

**Megumi: Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Akamaru, Sakura, Tenten.**

**Sakura: Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Akamaru, Tenten.**

**Tenten: Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Megumi.**

Sasuke: Dobe, Sakura, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Megumi, Tenten, Hinata, Akamaru.

**Neji: Megumi, Kiba, Akamaru, dobe, Tenten, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke.**

**Kakashi: Everyone.**

**Kiba: Everyone, but Kakashi**

**Shino: Everyone but Kakashi and Kiba.**

**Hinata: Naruto.**

**Naruto: No one.**

Megumi handed the paper back to Tenten who pocketed the white scrap. "Naruto didn't get anyone?" Megumi asked.

"Nope. We need a plan to get Kakashi."

"Hm…I got it, but we'll need Naruto." she stated.

Tenten sent a quizzical look to her. "Why?"

Megumi shrugged. "He needs to teach me something."

Tenten nodded and Naruto came over to their hiding place. It was actually quite sad. You could practically get him to do anything with ramen.

"So why'd you call me over?" he asked, holding the cup of instant ramen in his hand.

"I need you to teach me how to do the Oiroke no Jutsu and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Megumi answered.

"Why?" he asked through his mouthful of food. Thank god it didn't get on their cloth-oh wait, Tenten just picked a noodle off her shirt. Never mind.

"Think about it, Naruto."

(…….DING) Naruto smiled slyly. "Okay, Megumi. You got yourself a tutor." he said sticking out his hand and shaking Megumi's hand. She smiled. "Great, come on. We'll go to my room."

_20 min later….._

The bedroom door near the front entrance clicked open revealing Naruto holding a wad of tissues to his nose. "Nice job, Megumi, he won't know what hit him." he smiled, his voice nasal.

"Thanks for teaching, Naruto," she smiled, feeling her ponytail slap against her back.

"No problem, I'll get everyone else to the base." he grinned.

"Okay. Meet you there."

Base… 

Sasuke looked around at the hiding place. Not much to look at seeing how it was the place under the hallway table. "So why are we here?"

"Megumi has a plan." Naruto grinned.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"Well, we all know how much of a pervert Kakashi-sensei is, right?"

"Yes…" Shino answered.

"Well, I got Naruto to teach me Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Oiroke no Jutsu. I'll transform and lure him into the open .You guys ambush him and we'll win."

Sakura looked uneasily at her companion. "Megumi, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"A-alright." Hinata nodded.

Kiba looked at Megumi determinedly. "Be careful out there," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai. Oh and guys…" The male shinobi looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't stare or drool," she winked.

"Hn."

Outside base… 

Kakashi looked around at the empty studio. _'Where is everybody?'_ he thought as he began to leisurely walk down the hallway wall.

"Oiroke no Jutsu" a voice whispered. **(POM!)**

Kakashi turned around his heel. _'I thought I heard something…'_

"Kakashi…"

'_So I did hear something.'_ He turned around. "Hmm?"

Kakashi's eyes bugged out along with every single other guy in the room, blood covered his mask. _'Holy shit! She looks….'_

A girl about 19 years old stood before him, covered in nothing but clouds. She had dark brown eyes and had raven hair that went down to her waist.

"Kakashi…" she purred.

"…"

He was stunned stupid. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as her raven hair fell behind her shoulders and the clouds began to disappear. Before he could pull away, he found himself walking closer to her.

The girl bridged the gap between them, gripping the collar of his shirt before tiptoeing against him. She giggled. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi walked towards her. Why did she sound so familiar and why did this seem familiar? Like this had happened before? But thought processes halted as trailed fingers on his masked face, leaving burning trails in their wake.

She felt him tense under her touch. It felt so good to be bad. She leaned up against him, two fingers steadily walking up his chest. "Kakashi…"

"Hm?" he asked softly.

Her breath tickled his ear as she leaned fully against him, her head resting on him shoulder. He leaned his head down to her as she leaned up. He could just feel her lips graze his ear when she whispered something. "You lose."

"Huh?" he asked absentmindedly.

"NOW!" The girl screamed as she pushed away from him.

Kakashi looked around. "What? AH!" he screamed as everyone tackled him to the ground, tickling him. "Hahaha! No fair. You tricked me!"

"'Don't fall for an obvious trap.' Weren't those your words?" smirked Megumi.

"Hai hai. I give, now get off."

The girl and the other ninja smiled and got off. She made a peace sign and changed into a 13-yr-old teenager.

Sasuke smirked. "Nice job."

Megumi blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Aww…thanks guys."

Sakura smiled. "That took serious guts. Kakashi could've raped you."

Naruto grinned. "Three cheers for Megumi!"

Kakashi remained silent as the cheering went on and Megumi walked up to him. "Kakashi? Are you mad at me?"

Kakashi blinked, then blushed slightly as he shook his head. "No, just very embarrassed." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Okay. Now let's clean up your mask." The room became silent.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's really not necessary."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? Kakashi, your mask is soaked in blood and probably your face too."

"I'll clean it myself when I go to the bathroom."

"But you'll give me the mask to wash?" she asked.

"…"

She sighed and gave him puppy eyes. "Pwease?!" she pleaded.

"Fine." Kakashi scowled. _'Dirty tricks.'_

She smiled, not believing her luck that it worked, but rather than look the gift horse in the mouth, she looked at him. "Just hand it through the door when you take it off, now go get cleaned up."

Kakashi nodded and walked into the bathroom on the first floor, sounds of clothes rustling coming through the door. The door then cracked open and a piece of fabric was thrust outside. "Here."

"Thanks, I'll give it back to you in a little while." Megumi said taking it from him.

"Hn." came the reply and the door closed as she walked away, the laundry room on her mind.

In the bathroom… 

Kakashi sighed tiredly as he stared into his reflection in the mirror. He placed a hand on his chin, cringing at the sticky sensation that met his fingers. "Darn. It went down my chest too. Guess I'll have to take a shower."

'_Damn rotten tricks.'_ he thought before cranking on the shower and stepping inside, steam filling the room.

_20 min later…._

"Is he out yet? His mask is ready." Megumi said as she closed the laundry room door across the hall from the bathroom.

Tenten turned the page of her book as she sat on the couch. "I think he's still inside."

Megumi nodded. "Okay, I'll check on him." Tenten nodded and she walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Kakashi?"

-------------

Kakashi sighed as he dried his hair. That shower was nice. He felt very relaxed now. He shook his head and raked a hand through his hair before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

A sigh was heard on the opposite side of the door before the knob jiggled. "Kakashi…" Megumi said as she opened the door. "Kakashi, I-Ah!"

Kakashi's eyes were wide in shock as he stood there, stunned, a blank look on his face as he remembered something very important. _'Shit. Forgot to lock the door.'_

Megumi blushed, blinking owlishly before looking away. "Um…h-here's your mask back." she said holding out the article of fabric.

"Thanks." he said taking it from her, his face now passive. An awkward silence passed between the two and Megumi started stammering. "I-I-I-I'll be going now." she blushed, pointing out the door before rushing out and closing it behind her.

Megumi leaned against the wall beside the door, not realizing her legs had given out from under her and that she had slid to the floor, but she couldn't care less. She sighed in relief, glad to be out of there as her heart raced a mile a minute with her face red. She closed her eyes and a picture of his body entered her mind. His skin was as fair-skinned as his face. Scars ran across his body, some light colored, some darker and her head fell back against the wall as her heart thumped against her ribcage. _'Oh my god! He's gorgeous!'_

Suddenly the door opened and she looked up. She flushed. "Oh Kakashi! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the shower and it was unlocked you see and-"

She felt a finger pressed against her lips, effectively stopping her apologetic rant as Kakashi squatted down in front of her. "It's alright, it was my fault for leaving the door open. Did you see it?" he asked.

She blushed. There was a ton of stuff she could've seen. "W-w-what?"

"My face."

"Oh. Um, yes." How couldn't she? She spent a good amount of time in there gaping at it.

He smiled under his mask. "Our little secret?"

"H-h-hai." she stuttered.

He patted her head, obviously pleased with her answer. "Okay. Oh, I still need to apologize for earlier. Where would you like to go?"

Oh! Um…w-well…A walk would be fine." she answered, wondering what was going on with her brain.

"Sure. come on."

"Okay." She turned behind her. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" the girls (and Naruto) shouted.

The rest of them grunted a simple, "Hn."

The front door opened and they stepped outside. Megumi felt the cold wind on her face and sighed in pleasure, glad to feel the blush on her face beginning to disappear. Kakashi looked down and she smiled up at him before they stepped off the front step and started walking down the sidewalk.

"So tell me, whose plan was it to give me a massive nosebleed?" he asked out of the blue as they turned the corner.

Megumi looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting that question and stared at him dumbly before realizing what he asked. "Oh. Heh heh. It was me. Don't yell at anyone else." she said shyly.

His eye widened. "It was you?" Whoa, that was unexpected.

"Yeah." she answered, a small bubble of nervous laughter escaping her lips. "I kinda convinced Naruto to teach me how to do shadow clones and his Oiroke no Jutsu. To tell you the truth, I didn't think it would work, but I guess it worked. Maybe a little too well seeing you had a nosebleed. Sorry about that." she smiled sheepishly.

"You're gonna kill me that way." Kakashi muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. So-"

"Look, a shooting star! Make a wish, Kakashi!" Megumi yelled shaking his arm as she pointedly wildly at the flash of light that appeared in the sea of stars. Kakashi smiled. _'She's so cute like that,'_ he thought before blinking in surprise. Where had that come from?

Megumi opened her eyes, finished with her wish before staring up at the twinkling lights in the sky. "That was cool!" she whispered. After all, she never saw one before, but that wasn't the only reason. Back in her old home, she never saw this many stars.

A breeze came across them and she shivered, wishing she brought a jacket.

Kakashi looked down and frowned slightly, seeing her discomfort. "Here." he said placing an arm around her shoulder. She blushed at his chivalrous behavior. "T-thanks."

'_Man, I'm blushing a lot today.'_

Kakashi smirked to himself. "So, did you like what you saw in there?"

She blinked and looked up, confusion on her face. "Like what I saw? What do you- Oh!" She realized what he was talking about and blushed. "Y-yes. You're quite handsome under that mask."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Come on, we better get back, it's getting late." Megumi yawned. "Yeah."

The two quickly walked back to the studio (they stopped calling it a mansion a few days back). Megumi popped the key into the door and pushed it open, looking around. "Looks like everyone else is asleep. Well, goodnight Kakashi." Megumi said walking to her room.

Kakashi nodded. "Night." he said as the door closed. "Hime." he added before walking upstairs wondering what had possessed him to say that.

-------------

Next time, you'll find out what our rooms are like!


	15. Memories Swept Under the Bed

Well, just a quick note. After August 27, I will not be able to work on my stories due to school. I might not be able to do it until Christmas and I'm still not sure. Well, that's all for now.

To mikannatsume, I don't hate you. I didn't like you earlier because when you kept giving me all those songs for RSR, even though I knew you meant well, it felt like you were trying to make me use those songs, but it's different now. You're a friend to me now. You're a good person; I can tell.

--------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, seems too troublesome anyway. Also, don't own Switchfoot, All-American Rejects, or Relient K, but I have some of their CD's.**

---------

**Ch.15: Memories Swept Under the Bed **

Sakura yawned tiredly as she walked into the sunlit kitchen. The kitchen had a fridge, a stainless steel sink, two ovens, a microwave, granite countertops, tan-colored cabinets, and two stoves, one beside the fridge and one against the wall to the left of the first stove. In the middle was a granite countertop. "Morning," she murmured.

"Mmm…" replied Sasuke as he stepped into the kitchen. "What smells good?" he asked scratching his head.

Megumi looked back, a frying pan in her hand as her ponytail flipped over her shoulder. "Oh hi guys! Come on in. Breakfast is almost ready!"

Kiba blinked. "You can cook?"

Megumi shrugged. "Yeah, I've been doing this since I was eight…or was it seven?"

Hinata looked up shyly. "C-can I help?"

"Sure Hinata. Grab an apron." she smiled as she stirred the contents in the sizzling pan.

Naruto grinned. "Any ramen?!"

Megumi glared. "No. Naruto, all that MSG leads to an early grave," she chided.

Hinata and Sakura looked at Naruto. "She's right, you know."

Tenten smiled as she grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl. "Besides, would it kill you to eat healthy for once?"

Neji and Sasuke smirked. "Idiot."

Naruto scowled. "Fine."

Shino looked around. "So what are we having?"

"Fruit, eggs, scones, toast, and some bacon for Akamaru and Kiba. I made more if anyone else wants some. Did I forget to mention anything?"

"The cereal?" Kakashi asked as he opened the fridge for some milk.

Megumi nodded. "Oh yeah, that what I forgot and-AH!" she screamed falling backwards as Hinata fainted.

Megumi pushed herself up, her eyes wide. "Hinata?! Jesus, Kakashi!"

"Sorry."

Sakura glared. "Didn't you learn yesterday not to scare the living daylights outta people?"

"Sorry." he said pulling Megumi up.

"You're gonna apologize to Hinata later. Naruto, can you carry her to her room?" she asked.

"Sure." He said picking up Hinata and walking out of the room. Megumi nodded and looked around. "Um, will someone help me set the table?"

"We will." volunteered Kiba and Shino.

"I'll help you carry the food." voiced Tenten.

"Me too." Sakura smiled.

"Okay. The rest of you can sit." Megumi said said.

"What about dobe?" Sasuke asked taking a seat.

She shrugged as she set a plate of eggs down on the dining room table. "I don't think that he'll be coming down anytime soon. I'll save them some food when they do."

_In Hinata's room…._

"Nnn…" Hinata groaned as she blinked her eyes open.

"Hinata-chan! You're awake!"

"N-Naruto!" She looked around. "Where am I?" she said looking around at the lavender walls.

"Well, sensei scared Megumi and you fainted. She told me to take you to your room and I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"O-oh." she blushed. _'That's so sweet.'_

"T-thank you."

"No problem, come on. Let's go downstairs and join everyone."

"O-okay." she replied. Naruto grinned, grabbing her hand and rushing downstairs.

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone looked up from their food and Megumi smiled, waving to her friends. "Hi Naruto! Hinata, are you feeling better now?"

Hinata nodded. "H-hai."

Neji glared, his grip on the silverware tightening. "Naruto, get your hands off my cousin."

"Huh?"

Hinata looked down and blushed. "Naruto-kun." she said pointing to their hands.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw his hand was still holding hers. "S-sorry."

'_What's wrong with me?' _he thought. Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, and Megumi smirked.

"Why don't you to pull up a chair?" Megumi asked.

"Okay." they replied sitting in the two empty chairs at the table.

"Kakashi, don't you have something to say to Hinata?" Megumi asked.

"Mm?" he asked. She frowned and stepped on his foot. Maybe that would remind him.

"Ow!" He yelped. He looked up and glared at the girl. She just looked away innocently, a halo gleaming above her head.

"Sorry for earlier, Hinata-chan." he apologized.

"It's ok."

Megumi smiled when she realized something. "Oh, I forgot something." she said running into the kitchen. Everyone stared and watched as she returned with a plate. "Here Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at the plate. Red and yellow tomatoes, salt, pepper, olive oil, and basil. "Tomato salad?"

"It's a recipe I found, and seeing how much you like tomatoes, I wanted you to try it and see how it tastes."

Sasuke shrugged and took a bite. "Hn. It's good."

"Thanks."

Sasuke shrugged, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Whatever."

_After breakfast….._

"Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke…"

"Huh?" they asked.

"I need to talk to you about something. You saw how Naruto was acting around Hinata right?"

They nodded at Megumi. "What do you want us to do?" they smiled slyly.

"Sasuke, you talk to Naruto while Sakura and I talk to Hinata. We get them to meet and go on a date while Tenten talks some sense into Neji."

Tenten blinked. "How?"

"Use seduction, death threats, anything to calm him down and reason with him that it's ok."

"Ok."

"Any more questions?" she asked. They shook their heads and she smiled. "Okay, we start tomorrow after lunch."

About half an hour later, Megumi strolled around the studio. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue pants. Standing in the free area of the first floor, she raised her hands to her mouth. "Okay guys, I'm showing the readers your rooms so if you have anything to hide, get rid of it or find a better hiding spot!" she shouted.

Sounds of things crashing and clattering reached her ears as everyone zoomed to their rooms. The noises stopped and the cloud of dust dissipated revealing the tired (and nervous) shinobi. "We're done," they stated.

"Okay, we'll start on the first floor and work our way to the top. Anyone wanna help me?"

Sakura raised her hand. "I'll go."

"Hn. Me too."

Megumi smiled at Sakura and Sasuke. "Okay. First stop, my room!"

--------

Megumi's room wasn't much. There was a small window across from the door. A bed rested on the right wall in a metal black bed frame. Across from the bed was a dresser with a mirror. Under the door was a desk and a shelving unit stacked with CD's. Clothes were strewn carelessly over the chair and desk and a heap of clean clothing sat on her bed, waiting to be put away. Beside her bed was a small nightstand with a lamp and a digital alarm clock and on the other side was a bookshelf. Her closet door stood to the left of the mirror.

Sasuke looked around the room, taking in the color scheme. "Hn, black, white, silver, and blue. Not what I expected," he said as he took in the posters strewn across the walls. There were some photos too, he noted.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You thought it was a girlie-girl room with pink hearts everywhere and posters of guys I'd never be able to get within a hundred miles of."

"Hey! My room is pink!" Sakura screamed indignantly.

Sasuke looked at her. "Does it have hearts everywhere?"

"No."

"Posters of guys you'll probably never meet in your lifetime?" he asked.

"No."

"Then she wasn't talking about you." Sasuke replied.

"Sorry if you thought I was." Megumi apologized.

"It's okay."

Sasuke looked around. Besides the stuff already mentioned, there was a chair, a fan on the wall, and a vase of flowers. Red ones. "Not bad, almost as cool as my room. "

"Thanks."

Sasuke nodded when he spotted something. "Hey, who painted these?" he asked pointing to the canvases leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I did. I take art classes and those are some of the oil paintings I did," she said reminiscently.

"Not bad."

She blushed. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Hey, cool origami!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I do it when I'm bored. So far, I've made 1000 cranes, a geoprism with cranes, and a jar of stars. Now I'm working on hearts.

"Cool, hey is this your CD collection?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I got Switchfoot, All-American Rejects, and Relient K to name a few."

"Cool."

Sasuke stared at the stack of CD's, flipping the cases to see the songs. "Never thought you'd listen to this stuff."

"Well, I do. Okay, next is Neji," she pouted.

_Neji's room…._

Megumi blinked. "It's clean and…cream-colored."

It was true. Everything in the room was the color of a tatami mat. A desk sat in the far left-hand corner beside a closet. The bed rested against the left wall while a dresser stood beside the door. Next to the bed was a nightstand. Across from the bed was a bookshelf and small mirror.

"I always knew Hyuuga was a neat freak." Sasuke snorted.

Sakura looked around. "Cream-colored walls, cream-colored ceiling, the bed's the same as yours, Megumi," Sakura noted, "lamp…Hey! This isn't cream-colored." she said pointing to the beige dresser. "Bookshelf…"

Megumi nodded absentmindedly as Sakura named the additional items in the room when she noticed something. _'What's this?'_ she wondered looking at the photo that peeked out from under the bed. She gasped.

Sakura and Sasuke looked up. "What?"

Megumi shook her head. "Nothing, thought I saw a spider. Let's go. " she said, sneaking the photo back. She smiled. _'I won't tell anyone, Neji.'_

_Kiba's room…._

Megumi sweatdropped as she saw the clothes that were strung around the room. "Wow, it's messier than your room," she heard Sakura say.

"It's messier than my third grade teacher's desk and she nicknamed it the black hole," she said taking in the clothing strewn over the tan-colored furniture.

Sasuke looked around. "Bed with metal headboard, black bookshelf, desk, and a chair."

Sakura nodded. "Let's go."

_Akamaru's room…._

They looked around the room. There wasn't much there. A dog bed, food bowl, water bowl, some toys, and a doggy door.

"Chew toys, water bowl, doggy door. Not much to see. Come on, let's go upstairs."

_Upstairs…_

The three of them stood at the mouth of the stairway. From where they stood, they could see eight doors. One door stood at the end of the hall. To their right stood four doors and to the left stood three. The door third farthest to their right was the bathroom.

"Should we start on the left or the right?" Megumi asked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked to each other. "Right." they chorused.

The girl nodded. "Then we go to Tenten's room."

_Tenten's room…_

They opened the first door on their right. It was painted a rusty orange color that reminded them of a sunset. Her bed had a wooden bed frame that had a nightstand with a kunai beside it and it stood across a black dresser. To the left of it stood a punching bag and to the right, a table.

"Hey look! A picture of team Gai." Megumi exclaimed as she snatched it up, laughing at the pose Gai and Lee struck in the photo. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

_Naruto's room…._

Sakura, Sasuke, and Megumi looked up. "Holy shit!"

Megumi rubbed her eyes. "He's stockpiled ramen to the ceiling!" she shouted as she stared up at the stack of instant ramen that just touched the ceiling.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Is there anything in here besides ramen?"

"A bed, desk, and a t.v." Sasuke answered pointing to a small desk, a TV, and a bed in the green room. Sakura and Megumi shrugged.

_Shino's room…._

Megumi motioned to her two friends and smiled as she opened the door and stepped in before rushing back out, a cold sweat on her face.

Sakura looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Bugs. Lots of bugs," she answered, her eyes flicking around the hallway as she panted heavily.

Sakura snorted. "It can't be that bad." She opened the door and looked in. "EEK!" she yelled before running back out.

"Told you!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Let me see this." He pushed us aside and opened the door, sweatdropping on entry.

The room was painted brown with a computer desk, a bed, and two tall bookshelves on either side of the computer desk. A window stood just above the desk and to the right of the window was a closet. Sasuke heard a clicking noise and looked down to see potted plants lining the walls. "He has bugs crawling all over the place." Sasuke said as he saw the insects crawling on every inch of foliage and furniture in the room.

"You thought I was crazy, huh?" Megumi shouted as she hid behind Sakura.

Sasuke blinked. "Is that an ant colony?" he said pointing to the insects crawling around the floor and into Shino's desk.

"Shut up!" she screamed. _'I hate being near bugs!_'

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's shirt. "Can we go now?"

"Hn."

_Hinata's room…_

"Wow, a lot of purple…" Megumi said in wonderment.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "More like violet."

"I'd say lavender," Sasuke quipped. Noticing the strange looks his two female friends were giving him, he glared at them in annoyance. "What?"

"Nothing…" they chorused before looking around. Hinata had a white metal bed frame, a white desk, a white bookshelf, and white curtains over her window. On her bed, perched on the white and lavender bed sheets was a small fox plushie. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious meaning of the stuffed animal and turned to Sakura. "Can we go yet?"

"Sure."

_Sakura's room…_

"Wow, your room's so pink." Megumi said as she studied the pink walls and pink bed sheets. Her bedroom furniture was white though. A white desk, white bookshelf, white dresser, and a white lamp sitting on the white nightstand. And across from her bed sat a large mirror.

Sasuke looked around. "Picture of team 7, bed, bookshelf, stuffed animals, some other junk."

"Stuffed animals?" Megumi asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Sasuke, you're next."

_Sasuke's room…_

"Uchiha colors, nice," Megumi complimented noticing all the red and white in the room.

"Hn."

"All your furniture is black." Sakura noted. Black dresser, black desk, black computer, black nightstand, black bookshelf, black headboard, the only thing not black was the white vase with red flowers that sat on his dresser. Thank god his walls were blue, otherwise Sakura would've thought he was an emo-Goth and needed an intervention before he started putting on makeup.

"Hn. So?" he asked defensively. Really, what was the problem with black? It was a nice color and it went with almost anything. Shouldn't she appreciate that he had good taste?

Oblivious to Sasuke's questioning of Sakura's taste in men and Sakura's questioning if Sasuke was really emo, Megumi tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "Let's see, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, you, Sakura, me, Tenten. That leaves Kakashi's room."

"…"

She looked behind her to her two friends. "Are you coming?"

Sakura shook her head and nodded. "Let's go!"

_Hopefully, it's a little normal.'_

They walked out of Sasuke's room to the door at the end of the cream-colored halls. Megumi turned to her friends. "You ready?"

"Aa."

"Let's go."

Megumi nodded and turned the knob, gasping as the door opened.

"What? What is it?" said Sakura as she strained to look over Sasuke's shoulder. Damn him for being tall.

Sasuke blinked. "It's…normal."

They couldn't believe it. It wasn't at all the perverted pigsty they thought it would be. There were no porn magazines strewn about the room, no strange sticky substances, nothing. What they did see through them for a loop.

A simple bed with a simple headboard, shuriken-print comforter, a desk, a chair, a television on a small table, a clock, a lamp, a nightstand, and a pair of sweatpants hanging over the back of the chair. The only thing perverted was the small bookshelf with an array of multi-colored books and DVD's, all starting in the words "Icha Icha."

"Everything is black and white. It's actually pretty cool." Megumi smiled as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Ah!" Megumi screamed jumping up and Kakashi smiled as he caught her. "Nice to see you too."

"Dammit! Stop giving me heart attacks." she screamed. Really, there was only so much a person could take before getting annoyed.

"You ok?" Sakura asked.

"I will be. You can put me down now." Megumi panted.

"Oh." he said letting her down.

"Idiot." Sasuke said stoically.

Sakura turned to face Kakashi. "So why is your room so normal?"

"You were expecting naked pin-ups and a room full of hentai videos?"

"Well, yeah. We never thought you were capable of not being a pervert." A voice said, noting the book about the theory of jutsu sitting on the nightstand.

Kakashi feigned indignation. "I'm shocked, Sasuke. You've hurt me deeply."

Sasuke sighed and Sakura looked around. "Well, we're done." they stated and left.

Megumi scanned the room, smiling at how peaceful it was in there when she noticed something. "Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"Who are these people?" she asked pointing to a picture frame.

Kakashi picked up the frame, a distant look in his eyes. "They were my friends. It's my old team. They're all dead."

'_Rin, Obito, Yondaime-sensei. I wonder what you're doing now?'_

Her eyes widened and she put her hand on Kakashi's arm as she looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." he said dismissively. She frowned. "You're lying; I can see it in your eye, Kakashi." She walked to the door, her hand resting on the silver knob. "When you feel you can tell someone about it, tell me. I'll listen."

Kakashi watched her retreating back and sighed before turning once again to the photo. _'When I feel I can tell someone…when will that be?'_

_Living Room…._

"I'm back." Megumi said entering the living room. Sasuke looked over the back of the couch. "What took you?"

"Just talking with Kakashi." she said shrugging. She walked over to Neji. "I saw it, Neji. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she whispered into his ear.

Neji's eyes widened. "You saw it?!" he hissed.

"Both of them."

His eyes widened again before narrowing into a glare. "Come with me."

------------

Neji lead Megumi to his room, closing the door behind him. "Sit."

She nodded and did as she was told. Sitting on his bed, she looked around the room. "Your parents look like wonderful people. Your mother is quite beautiful." She said remembering the photograph. She wasn't lying. His mother had her raven hair pinned up and wore a traditional wedding kimono. Her lips were a lush red and her pale eyes held the hint of a smile.

"Shut up."

"Neji, I won't tell anyone. No one knows but me. I swear." Megumi pleaded.

Neji turned to me, his eyes glaring holes into my flesh. "How?"

"It was sticking out a little underneath your bed. I found it next to the picture of Tenten you have," she told him.

Neji's face flushed, his glare becoming deadlier. He looked at her for a moment, scrutinizing her as he thought over something. Sparing her a sideways glance, he asked, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Swear on my grave," she stated as she held up her hand.

"Fine."

Megumi nodded and went towards the door. She reached for the knob and stopped. "You know Neji, I think your parents must be really proud of you for the person you've become. I know we are." she said before exiting the room, leaving Neji to himself.

Neji sighed tiredly as the click of the door rang in his ears. Slumping on his bed as he thought of everything he had done, he had to wonder, 'Are_ they?'_

_----------------_

Naruto blinked as Megumi walked out of Neji's room. "What happened in there?"

The girl smiled sadly. "Nothing, nothing at all."

She walked over to Tenten. "Take care of him Tenten. He's more fragile than he lets on." she whispered, patting her shoulder.

Tenten turned back. "Wha?" she asked, but Megumi was already in her office, the door locked.


	16. Operation Matchmaker

As a change of venue (aren't you happy?), it's time for a bit NaruHina and NejTen! Sasusaku comes later, and the only Sasusaku lemon to date is in this fic, so be patient.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi.**

----------------

**Ch.16: Operation Matchmaker**

The office door opened and Megumi wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew. I'm done with two more chapters!"

"Cool!" smiled Naruto.

"But school starts Monday! Ugh." she bemoaned pulling a face.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why do you go then?"

Kakashi turned the page of his Icha Icha Tactics book. "Because it's a mandatory thing."

"Failure in doing so means you get dragged there by truancy officers." Sakura explained.

Neji smirked. "And we all thought you were smart." Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura! Come over here!" Megumi waved.

They sneaked over and she waved them into her office.

"Wow! It's so big!" Tenten exclaimed as she spun around, taking in everything. Though the room was narrow, it was long. There were two desks that stood side by side. Both had computers and against the opposite wall was a couch. On the desks was a printer, lamp, a pencil sharpener, and a paper shredder.

"Eh. Not really." Megumi shrugged, not really caring about the size of the room. To her, if it was cozy and she could get stuff done, it was fine.

Sasuke looked around and spotted a notebook on one of the desks. It was the plot script. "Can I look at it?" he asked.

"Go ahead; I'm only as far as what I wrote online in terms of the final draft." Megumi said as she dug through the drawers of the desk on the right.

"So why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"Did you really expect to be able to plan out there with Hinata and Naruto?" she asked.

Sasuke covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. "Pfft."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "What's so funny?" Sasuke gave her script.

Tenten and Sakura looked over the papers. "What the fuck?!"

"I see you read chapter 20 and 21." Megumi noted stoically.

"Kakashi is romantic?" Tenten laughed.

Sakura laughed. "It gets better. Apparently, Kakashi and Sasuke lose all their clothes to me and Naruto in strip poker!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke glared at Megumi who scoffed. "Get over it. Sakura got over flashing you three and she gave you back your clothes after you lost it."

"…wha?"

"It's true." Sakura shrugged.

"So, let's finalize the plan." Megumi said hastily as she took a piece of binder paper from a drawer.

"I convince dobe to meet a girl at the park after lunch."

"And we convince Hinata to do the same." smiled Sakura.

"They go on a date, knowing how bored Naruto gets, and realize their feelings for each other is mutual." Megumi stated.

"While I do everything I can to convince Neji that Naruto will be a good thing for Hinata." Tenten smiled.

"Okay." **(poof)** "Sasuke, Sakura. Here are some earpieces to keep in contact with each other. We'll need to watch them until we're sure they won't leave each other. Tenten, need anything?"

"Someone to do my make-up and a dress."

**(poof)** "Here's the dress. I don't do make-up. Sakura?"

"Okay. Come on, Tenten, we'll go to my room." Sakura said.

Sasuke watched the girls leave and turned to Megumi. "So you don't wear make-up?"

"Once, in second grade for Halloween. I was Cleopatra and my teacher thought it'd be a good idea."

"So you don't do make-up?"

"That and I don't know how to put it on. I'm a failure as a girl. The female gender must be weeping."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Aw…" she gushed, hugging him. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Off."

"Oh right. Sorry," she apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Hn."

"I'm gonna check on Tenten and Sakura. You get started, you have the harder job anyway."

"Hn. Fine."

_Tenten's room….._

Megumi pressed herself against the door, knocking against the wood softly. "Tenten, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Wait a minute. Okay, now."

Megumi opened the door to see Tenten in a white spaghetti-strap dress and light makeup, a pair of long white gloves on her arms. "Tenten, you look beautiful. Neji won't be able to think straight around you!"

Tenten blushed. "Thanks."

"Hold on." Megumi said as she untied the buns on Tenten's head. Her eyes became wide with shock. "Hey!"

"There, much better. Don't leave until you hear me call you on my cell." Megumi said making the hand gesture for phone.

"Ok."

"Sakura, let's go. I think Hinata is in her room." Megumi said.

"K. Good luck, Tenten!"

_with Sasuke……_

"Hn. Hey dobe." Sasuke said as he walked from the kitchen to the free area at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey teme. What brings you here?" Naruto asked as he ate ramen on the bottom stair.

"I got a friend who wants to meet you. Says she'll meet you at the park at 1:30."

"Okay."

'_That was easy.'_

"See ya later, dobe." Sasuke said as he walked away. Looking around, he hid against a wall and pressed the earpiece. "I'm done on my part. What about you?"

"We're getting to it. You don't want Neji to kill Naruto right?" Megumi asked.

"Well…"

"Sasuke." she sighed. "Look, we had to make sure Tenten looked okay. Think of it this way, Naruto won't be in your hair as much as before if this works."

"Aa."

_With me and Sakura…._

Megumi knocked on the door of a bedroom. "Hinata?"

"Can we come in?" Sakura asked.

Hinata opened the door. "Hello?"

"Well, we have something to tell you, but can we talk inside?"

"Sure." She stepped aside, letting the two girls enter her room. She closed the door behind them. "What's this all about?"

Sakura looked at her. "Well, we have a friend who wants to meet you. He said to meet you at the park at 1:30."

Hinata blushed. "I-I couldn't."

"Please Hinata? For me? Trust me, you'll be pleasantly surprised." Megumi pleaded, giving a face that any crying puppy would be proud of.

"A-alright."

Sakura and Megumi smiled before enveloping her in a hug. "You won't regret it!"

Sakura blinked. "Oh, and wear something nice."

"Huh?"

"I got the perfect thing." **(Poof)** "Here." Megumi said holding up a baby-blue sundress.

Hinata gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"And it's yours. Come on, I'm pretty sure lunch is ready." She smiled.

_1:30 P.M at the park…_

Megumi punched a flurry of buttons before holding her phone to her ear. _'Tenten, pick up!'_ she mentally screamed as a jogger went past the bush where she hid.

"Hello?"

"They're here. Go Tenten. Good luck."

"Mm." she said before hanging up.

Megumi closed her flip-phone and pressed her earpiece. "Sasuke, how are things on your end?"

Sasuke pressed his earpiece to his ear in a bush not too far away. Why was he kneeling in a bush again? Oh right, to get Naruto off his back. "Dobe's coming your way. He's approaching the target."

"Okay. I see him."

Naruto looked around the park as he walked on the stone-paved path. _'Where's the friend teme said for me to meet. Wait a minute. Is that-?'_

"Huh? Hi Hinata! What are you doing here?"

Hinata blushed from her seat on the bench. "Hi N-Naruto. I was told to meet someone here. What about you?"

"Me too." He looked down at Hinata. "You look nice." he complimented.

Hinata flushed. "Thank you. Would you like to wait with me?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure!"

With Tenten… 

Tenten stared at the door to Neji's room. Somehow, it felt more foreboding than she remembered. _'I can't chicken out! I need to do this for Hinata!' _Releasing a huge breath, she knocked on the door. "Neji?"

"Who is it?" he asked through the door.

"It's me, Tenten."

"Be right there." The door opened and Neji looked out of his room. "Hello Tenten, what brings…you……"

Tenten blushed and giggled at his stunned expression. "Hi Neji." she waved.

Neji blinked. "Um…Uh…"

Tenten giggled again and looked up at him shyly. "Um…Can I come in?"

Neji blushed. "O-of course."

'_Dammit, I sound like Hinata.'_

"Thanks." she said before walking inside. She heard him close the door and turned around. "So, what do you think?" she asked showing off the dress.

Neji felt his face become hot as his breath became caught in his throat. Words couldn't describe how great she looked, but he'd try. "Y-you look beautiful." he said, looking at everything but her when he did a double take. "T-Tenten! Your hair is down!"

Tenten smiled embarrassedly and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, it was Megumi's idea."

Neji smiled softly. "You look prettier with your hair down_." _

'_I have to thank Megumi sometime.'_

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, would you like the truth or would you like to spend some time together first?"

"Truth first, time later."

Tenten sighed. This mission was a failure. She couldn't lie to Neji. It was one of those top things she couldn't do. It was up there with killing the Hokage, betraying the village, dressing like Gai, and dating Kankuro. Hopefully, he'd understand. "Sit down." she said patting the bed. He sat down and looked to her attentively. "Well, Megumi, Sasuke, Sakura and I are trying to get Hinata and Naruto together."

Neji saw red. "I am going to kill them!"

Tenten sighed. "Neji, in case you haven't noticed, Hinata is capable of managing her own life and she's decided to like Naruto and he's returning the feelings now."

"What?! I'm going to skin him alive!"

"Neji, be reasonable. They both like each other, they should be able to express it freely." she sighed.

"Why were you helping?" he asked, his tone still harsh from his anger.

Tenten looked down. "Because I want to see Hinata happy. Don't you see, Neji? Hinata is happy with Naruto. If he breaks her heart, then she'll learn from her mistake and move on and you'll have the satisfaction of snapping him like a twig." She cracked her knuckles. "We all will."

Neji smirked, pleased with that idea before looking at her. "Okay, so what's with the dress?" he asked pointing to the dress.

"Well, it was my job to calm you down and keep you here for as long as possible and by any means necessary. I was going to try and seduce you," she chuckled.

'_You don't need to try, Tenten.'_

"I'm curious, what were you going to do if seducing me didn't work?"

Tenten placed a finger on her lips. "Well, I was going to tie you down and sit on you and if that didn't work, I was going to use my last resort."

Neji raised a brow. "Which is?"

"Kissing you until you couldn't think anymore." she smiled.

Neji smirked arrogantly. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Tenten smirked back. "Yes and I don't think I'll even have to try."

Neji smirked. "Bring it on." Tenten needed no more invitation; she pounced on him and crushed her lips to his.

_With Naruto and Hinata…._

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he sat on the bench with Hinata. "Augh! We've been waiting for a half-hour already! When will they get here?!"

"N-Naruto-kun. I think they've been here all along."

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they tricked us. Don't you see? The person I've been waiting for is you and vice versa."

"Dammit teme! How could you do this to me?!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata frowned and looked away sadly. "Is it really that bad being with me?"

Naruto flushed. "N-n-no! It's-it's…" Naruto sighed and sat on the bench, raking a hand through his golden hair. "Actually it's nice being here with you. I'm just mad at the teme for tricking me, that's all."

"Well, since they probably planned this all out and don't expect us for a few hours, let's go on a date!" she smiled cheerfully.

Naruto looked up. "A date?"

"Sure. Megumi got me this new outfit and why waste a wonderful day?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure!"

In a bush not far away, Megumi smiled and pressed her earpiece. "Mission accomplished. Now we can go home."

"Roger." replied Sakura and Sasuke.

_30 min later…._

"We're back!" Megumi yelled, closing the door shut as Sakura and Sasuke took off their sandals. Kakashi looked up. "Where'd you guys go?"

She placed her finger to her lips. "Another secret. You'll find out later. I promise." She looked around. "Where's Tenten?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Last time I saw her, she was in Neji's room."

"Thanks Kakashi." Megumi said before walking over to Neji's room. She knocked on the door. "Tenten. Tenten?!"

Sasuke looked at Megumi impatiently. "Well?"

"Hold on, I'll check." Megumi said holding her hands together as she closed her eyes, her brows knitting in concentration.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to see and hear through the wall. It's a new thing I learned I can do, now be quiet. I need to concentrate." she said. Megumi focused her energy, struggling to see into the room when she got a clear picture.

Tenten arched her back as Neji thrust into her body, his fingers leaving bruises on her thighs as his other hand tweaked her pink nipple. "Neji. Neji. Neji. Neji. **Neji!!!**"she screamed as her orgasm tore through her and Neji groaned as he spilled his seed.

Megumi leapt away from the door, her face red as a beet.

Sakura blinked. "What happened?"

"Um…um…um…"

Sasuke balked. "Don't tell me they're…"

She turned to him and nodded. "Uh huh."

Sakura paled, all color draining from her face. "I guess she did her job too good."

Footsteps came from behind us and Kakashi looked down. "What are you guys doing here and Megumi, why are you blushing so much?"

"Um, well…let's just say, I just witnessed things that might have just possible scarred me for life," she said shaking like a leaf.

Kakashi smiled teasingly. "That doesn't help. There are a lot of things capable of doing that."

"Well, let's just say she got more inspiration for her lemon." Sakura said hoping he'd get it.

Kakashi's eye widened. "You mean they're…"

"Yup." Megumi replied, embarrassed beyond belief.

"How'd you manage to see that, let alone hear it?" he asked, shocked.

Sasuke shrugged. "She can apparently see and hear through walls now."

"How?"

"I have to focus a lot and it usually leaves me exhausted, so I don't do it much. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lie down."

Kakashi turned to her and smiled. "Will you teach me to do that?"

She glared at him. "No. It's too exhausting and it only lasts for a few seconds anyway, now stop acting like Jiraiya." She snapped before muttering about that being the last time she'd use that.

"Hai hai. Come on. I'll help you to your room." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks." she said as he lifted her up and opened the door to her room. He helped her onto her bed and she fell fast asleep.

Kakashi stared down at the sleeping figure in the bed. _'I guess it really is an energy-draining ability.'_

"Night." he whispered before shutting the door.

Two hours later… 

"We're back!" Naruto screamed as he hugged Hinata before pressing a kiss to her temple. Hinata giggled.

Megumi's door opened and she yawned. "Oh, hi. I see you two are finally together."

"Thanks to you guys. Oh, we have to tell Neji." Hinata smiled.

She yawned again. Man, she felt tired. "No need. We took care of it, or rather, Tenten did." She realized what she said and blushed. _'I'll never be able to go into Neji's room or look at them the same way again.'_

Naruto looked at Megumi worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Tenten came into the room. "Hey Megumi! Can I talk to you privately for a second?" she asked.

"Sure. Bye guys."

"Bye." they replied. Tenten waved goodbye and dragged Megumi into Neji's room.

"I heard what happened. We got them together!" Tenten squealed happily, now in her regular clothing.

"And you kept Neji occupied. A little too well." Megumi said uneasily.

Tenten blushed. "You won't tell anyone right?"

"Well Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and I are the only ones that know, but I don't know what happened while I was asleep."

"Shit." Just then, the door opened. "Hi Megumi." Neji greeted.

"H-hi." Megumi blushed and Neji staring at her quizzically.

"She knows." Tenten explained.

"Shit." Neji said blushed.

"And I'm not the only one. The good news is that we got Naruto and Hinata together," she said cheerfully.

"Hn."

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Looking through walls and listening through them takes a lot out of a person." Megumi looked back, smiling. "And thanks for some more stuff to put in the lemon."

Neji and Tenten stared at the girl wide-eyed and she stuck her tongue out. "I can't be that innocent now, can I?"

Neji and Tenten watched the door click shut and heard her muffled footsteps move away before falling onto the bed. "Shit."


	17. Karaoke Night pt1

Well, I'm back and a little disappointed that you guys aren't reviewing this story so much. So will you please review this story more? Remember. Reviews make things happen.

-------------------

Kakashi: **Disclaimer: She doesn't own me or any of the other Naruto characters, so are you lawyers satisfied with this? Also, she doesn't own any songs by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Maroon 5, Cyndi Lauper, or Mariah Carey.**

-------------------

**Ch.17: Karaoke Night pt.1**

The studio was quiet. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha on the stair rail, Sakura and Tenten were taking about kunoichi tips, Naruto was reading a scroll, Sasuke was changing channels, and everyone else was watching Sasuke change channels when the door opened and a shadowed figure rested heavily on the doorframe. "Nn…" they groaned, collapsing on the floor.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Megumi!"

"What happened?!" Sakura and Kakashi yelled.

Megumi murmured something against the floorboards and Sasuke bent down to listen to her before nodding. "Uh huh. Ok. I'll tell them."

Everyone looked expectantly at him. "Well?!"

Sasuke sighed, acting very much like Shikamaru. So much so, you'd expect 'troublesome' to pop out of his mouth. "She says she had a rough first day at school. Something having to do with a mod schedule, no lunch break, and 7 textbooks."

"Which I had to walk about 24 blocks to get back home and five were uphill!" Megumi yelled.

Kiba blinked. "So?"

She glared. "Well, sorry, but I don't have ninja training and seven books for your first day of school is a lot! Especially when three of them weigh about seven pounds each! I'm going to my room!"

The door slammed and everyone glared at Kiba.

"What?"

_Later…._

"Guess what, guys?" Megumi smiled.

"Besides the fact you've calmed down?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"I can just as easily go back to being angry," she said, a warning glare on her face.

"No!" everyone screamed.

Naruto chuckled nervously when he saw her glare had intensified. "We mean, what did you want to show us?"

"Oh yeah." Megumi went back to her doorway and dragged out something covered with by a white cloth. "Look what I found cleaning under my bed!" she said ripping off the cloth.

Kiba sweatdropped. "You had that under your bed?"

Shino blinked. "She cleans her room?" Megumi glared at him.

Sasuke surveyed the machine. "How'd you fit that under your bed and have no idea it was there?"

"I have no idea. You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of storing away."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, let's use it!"

Hinata and Tenten smiled. "Yeah!"

"Hinata, you've stopped stuttering! That's great!" Sakura yelled.

"I guess being with Naruto helped with my confidence." she smiled. Megumi hugged her. "That's great Hinata. I hope you two can be happy together without problems."

"Aw, thanks." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"So let's test thing out! Who's first?!"

The room became silent. Crickets chirped.

"Someone volunteer or we draw straws." Megumi stated. 'Why don't you?' came as the unanimous answer.

"Me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, you're feeling better and besides, I think I'd like to see what you're capable of."

"Um, okay." Megumi pushed the machine into the living room and plugged in the karaoke machine. "What should I sing?" she asked.

"You choose." Sakura replied.

"Sure…" She scrolled down the song list and frowned. "Hold on, I need to download more songs."

"Hn. Why?"

"Do you really want to sing stuff from NSYNC and Britney Spears?"

Neji balked. "Go. Now!" Megumi ran into her office.

_20 min later….._

"I'm back!"

"Took you long enough." Sasuke scoffed.

"Fine," she smiled, "you're after me."

Sasuke's eye widened. "No. Flippin. Way." He glared. She glared back defiantly and Sasuke glared more before sighing. "Fine."

"Yay! Okay, what to sing? Oh, I got it!" she said picking a song. Smiling with satisfaction at my choice and took a deep breath.

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said: "Three years from now  
You'd be long gone."  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said "forever and ever"  
Who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said: "Count your blessings now  
For they're long gone."  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said "forever and ever"  
Who knew?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend  
What happened?_

_If someone said: "Three years from now  
You'd be long gone."  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?_

_My darling, my darling  
Who knew?  
My darling, I miss you  
My darling, who knew?_

Silence. Megumi rubbed her neck, wincing at the quiet in the room. "Geez, I didn't think I was _that_ bad, was I?"

Hinata shook her head. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah!" Tenten agreed.

"That was excellent." Shino said.

"That was so cool!" smiled Sakura. Sasuke and Neji nodded.

"So who was that by?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it was by Pink and the song was Who Knew?"

Naruto blinked. "It was made by a color?"

"Dobe, that's the singer's stage name."

"Ohhh…"

Kakashi and Megumi sighed, covering their eyes with their hands. "Hinata, can you please do something about him?"

"I'll try…"

"So will you sing again?" Kakashi asked.

"Later. After everyone gets a shot, we'll do groups and encores, which reminds me. Sasuke…" she sang.

"Hn."

'_Darn, I was hoping she'd forget.'_

"Can you choose a song or do you want help?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he scanned the list. "Found one."

_Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you come back  
I have some things to say_

_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart_

_I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive_

_Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you come back  
I have some things to say_

Naruto blinked. "So who was that by?"

"Maroon 5 and the song title was Sweetest Goodbye. If I'm not mistaken, I believe it was for a certain friend of ours…" Megumi smiled.

Kakashi smirked. "We always knew you'd come around."

Kiba shrugged. "That or you were gay." Sasuke glared.

Sakura looked up. "So, is it true, Sasuke? Do you like me?"

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Did he like really like her? Thinking back on his life, he had to admit, she wasn't a fangirl anymore, she was still pretty, but most of all, she was a really good friend, but did her really like her? Then he remembered when she smiled at him this morning and how his breath caught in his throat and he blushed. "Yes." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Louder, Sasuke, I heard you, but I don't think she did." Megumi sang. It was so much fun messing with him.

"Yes." he whispered.

Kakashi raised his hand to his ear. "What was that, Sasuke? I don't believe she heard that one either. Come on, Sasuke or are you not man enough?"

"Fine! I like her dammit!" he screamed, and then realization hit. "…Fuck." he said before turning to glare at the two. They looked up in their angel wings and halos. "Hm?"

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I like you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed. "Aa."

'You better thank me, you wuss.' Megumi mouthed.

'Later.' he mouthed back. Megumi smirked. "Ok, so who's next?"

Tenten waved her hand. "Me! Me!"

"Fine. Go ahead, Tenten. Want me to help you choose or do you already have one in mind?"

"Can you help?"

"Sure. " Megumi looked through the list. "Found it," she said showing it to Tenten.

"Sure." she replied.

_Oh  
All through the night today  
Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

_We have no past, we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends, there is no end_

_All through the night  
Stray cat is crying  
So stray cat sings back  
All through the night  
They have forgotten  
What binding they lack_

_Oh  
Under those white street lamps  
There is a little chance they may see_

_We have no past, we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends, there is no end_

_Oh  
The sleep in your eyes is enough  
Let me be there, let me stay there a while_

"Great job, Tenten."

She blushed. "Thanks, Neji."

"So who sung that song?" Hinata asked.

"That was Cyndi Lauper and the song's called All Through the Night. She wrote a lot of other songs too. She was real big in the 80's."

Kakashi tapped his chin. "Hm. Then how do you know about her? Her career was over twenty years ago."

"Well, when I was little, my mom only listened to oldies like from the 60's and 70's. As I got older, I got into those and the 80's style music. I guess that's why I never got into the whole pop princess and boy band craze in the 90's, unlike my friends."

"That explains a lot." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Ok, who's on next?" Megumi asked.

"Me!"

"Haruno Sakura, come on down!" Megumi announced, sounding strangely like a game show host.

Sakura nodded and grabbed the mic. She stared at the menu. "What should I choose?" she murmured as she scrolled the menu. "AHA!"

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together_

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, crying tryin'  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby_

"Go Sakura! Oh, and before you ask, that was Mariah Carey with We Belong Together." Megumi stated. 

Sakura blushed. "Hinata, why don't you go?"

"Alright…"

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is?_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
So don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
So, don't you bring me down today_

Naruto whistled. "That's my girlfriend! What was that, Megumi?"

"Christina Aguilera with Beautiful. Nice choice, Hinata."

Hinata blushed hotly. "How about you next, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure."

He took the mic from her and stared at the menu. He scrolled down the menu, the annoying clacking sound ringing in the air. Sakura sighed. "This could take a while."


	18. Karaoke Night pt2

I've started liking the idea of songfics cuz what's life without music? So I'm doing karaoke for a while. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters, sorry if you don't like my taste in music, but these songs sort of fit them, right? Oh, and Akamaru is still small.

--------------------

Sasuke**: Hn. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto, Kakashi, me, Nickelback, the Goo Goo Dolls, Keane, Green Day, or Lifehouse.**

------------------

**Ch.18: Karaoke Night pt.2**

Last time…

_Hinata blushed hotly. "How about you next, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Sure." _

_He took the mic from her and stared at the menu. He scrolled down the menu, the annoying clacking sound ringing in the air. Sakura sighed. "This could take a while."_

_End flashback…_

Megumi looked up from the smiley face she made in the dust on the table. _'I really need to clean this place.'_ she thought. "Are you done yet?"

Naruto grinned. "Yup."

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if It's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me_

"Nickleback, Photograph. Fairly recent. Nice."

"Thanks." Naruto replied.

"Neji, why don't you go?" Tenten asked.

"Hn. " Neji replied as he went to the machine.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_(pause)_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

The song ended and Neji walked offstage. He was walking towards his seat when Megumi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hn?"

Megumi smiled warmly. "Good job. Your parents would be very proud of you and the man you're becoming. Good luck with Tenten too." she whispered.

Neji nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Cool choice. Goo Goo Dolls and Iris. One of my all-time favorites. So who's next?"

Sakura looked around. "The only people who haven't gone yet are Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi."

"Kiba, why don't you go? I'll watch Akamaru for you." Megumi suggested.

"You sure?"

"It's fine. Right, Akamaru?"

"Bark bark." Translation: right.

"Okay."

"Yay! Sit on my lap, Akamaru!" Megumi said patting her legs. Akamaru barked before he jumped and started to lick her face.

"Ah, Akamaru, that tickles! Stop! Hahaha! Ah! I give up!" she laughed.

Kakashi looked at her, a small smile on his face. _'She looks nice when she laughs.'_

"Ready!"

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it make me complete_

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place, we use to love  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So If you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So If you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

"Keane, Somewhere Only We Know. Cool. You selected random, didn't you?"

"Yeah, whatever." he said dismissively as he sank into a beanbag chair. "Here buddy." When nothing happened, Megumi looked down. "Uh-oh. Kiba, I think he fell asleep in my lap."

Kiba walked over and smiled warmly. "I guess he did. Should I take him off you?"

"I'll take him back to his room, but can you help me open the door?" she asked.

"Sure."

Kakashi watched the two leave, feeling a strange sensation inside him that left him thinking of one thing. _'Inuzuka.'_

"Shino, your turn." Sakura said. Shino nodded and began scrolling through the list.

"We're back." Megumi said plopping into couch seat next to Kakashi. "Shino's up, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That means you're next." She pointed out.

"Want to do a duet?" he asked.

Megumi pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "That's later and you know it. Don't try to weasel out of singing by yourself. I'll help you choose a song, but that's it."

Kakashi sighed, "Can't blame a guy for trying." Though he couldn't know for the life of him why he felt a bit disappointed at what she said.

"It's not that bad. Oh. Shino's starting!"

_Another turning point  
a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why  
It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf  
of good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth  
it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

_I hope you had the time of your life _

_I hope you had the time of your life_ "That was Green Day's Time of Your Life. You're next, Kakashi." 

Kakashi grunted. "You said you were going to help me choose."

"Oh, right." Megumi got up with him and scrolled through the list. "How about this one?"

Kakashi peered over her shoulder. "Lifehouse, You and Me?"

"Well, the part about time seems appropriate for you, don't you think?" she teased.

Kakashi smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Well, good luck." she smiled.

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Megumi clapped loudly and stood up, her hands on her hips. "See, it wasn't so bad. Encores, groups, and duets are now open!" As the people in the room began to chat amongst themselves, the room bursting with mixed conversations, Megumi smiled. "Well, while we sort the acts and groups, review."


	19. Karaoke Night pt3

Well, I'm almost done with my first week of school and I'm so tired. I got lots of ideas though, but they seem to be slowing down. Well, I leave you with this closing statement, "I HATE HOMEWORK, MODS, AND RESOURCE!" (This is old, but the closing statement stays the same with the addition of I HATE LANGUAGE LAB!)

Also, there will be another oblique reference to death in this chapter. For more information, check out chapter six of my collab fic Cooking Club Craziness (not including the prologue)

Okay, so I've tried and tried, but I've given up. Obviously, I can't have the complete set of lyrics on this and after a full hour of trying, I decided to say screw it. If you want the complete set of lyrics, just look it up on google cuz the song title and artists are all there or if you're lazy, PM me and I'll send it to you (name which song please).

-----------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I have down here. They aren't by me, but they are by Pink, Simple Plan, Madonna, the Beatles, Coldplay, James Blunt, Avril Lavinge, and Elton John. If I did make/own them, I'd probably be richer than Bill Gates or at least close.**

------------------------

**Ch.19: Karaoke Night pt.3**

Megumi looked around. "So do we have the groups together?"

"Do we have to?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask me. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata forced you to. Not me. Go talk to them if you want them upset at you. Now, groups or encores first or should we mix?"

"MIX!"

"So who goes first?" Megumi asked.

"Well, let's do an encore first." Kakashi suggested.

"Ok, who?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Who votes Megumi?" Hands shot up around the living room.

"Wha?" she asked confusedly. Kakashi smiled. "You are now going up first. You'll be able to choose when you do your next encore later."

"But-"

She felt Kiba's hand on her back. "Up you go!" he said pushing her up from her seat.

"Muh. Fine."

_Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
'Cause you're the only one  
That I know will keep them  
Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them  
This is what I've done_

_I've been a bad, bad girl  
For so long  
I don't know how to change,  
What went wrong  
Daddy's little girl  
When he went away  
What did it teach me? That love leaves.._

_Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
'Cause you're the only one  
That I know will keep them  
Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them  
So This is what I've done_

_I've been down every road you could go  
I've made some bad choices, as you know  
Seems I've got this whole world cradled in my hands  
But it's just like me not to understand, yeah_

_Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
'Cause you're the only one  
That I know will keep them  
Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl_

_I've learned my lessons  
I turned myself around  
I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder  
She's been watching over me._

_Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
'Cause you're the only one  
That I know will keep them  
Dear, Dear Diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them  
This is what I've done_

"Pink's Dear Diary. Happy now?" Kiba nodded and she walked back to her seat. Kakashi smiled. "Next are Naruto and Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at his ex-sensei. "I mean Sasuke with Naruto working the machine. You guys switch later, right?" Kakashi said sighing.

"Yup!" Piped Naruto.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Go."

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of being so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

"Hn. There, done. Go dobe." Sasuke said before walking off the stage, smirking with satisfaction as he felt Naruto's glare on his skull.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you  
all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter  
in my head  
Cuz so many things  
were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

_This could be  
the one last chance  
To make you understand_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you  
in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out  
of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these  
years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last  
chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me  
once again_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you  
in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)_

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

Megumi clapped and Kakashi leaned over to her ear. "What was that?" he whispered. 

"Those are both songs by Simple Plan. Sasuke sang Welcome to My Life and Naruto sang I'd Do Anything."

"Ah. Who's next?" he asked.

"Kiba."

Kiba shrugged. "Here goes nothin'."

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know that you're not  
You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today._

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step off step off step off  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You'll never bring me down._

_Don't tell me who I should be  
Don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
Watch you fade away_

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
is bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up._

"Sweet. Shut Up by Simple Plan again. Who's next?" Megumi asked.

Sakura blinked. "Remember? You, me, Tenten, and Hinata were going to do some songs together."

"Oh yeah! My bad." She walked up and scrolled down the menu. They held the mic between them all and began to sing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"Can I sing next?" Megumi asked.

Shino nodded. "Sure. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Wow. He said more than three words that weren't in an explanation. Anyways, it's another 80's song, but she's an icon then and now. Madonna!"

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice  
your voice can take me there_

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me_

"I'm done. Who's up?"

Sasuke raised his hand. "I'll go."

"Here." Megumi said handing him the mic. He nodded and took it in his hands.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

"That song actually doesn't have a title. You guys sure like Simple Plan, but your choice reflected much of your life, Sasuke."

"So what did you sing?" Sakura asked Megumi.

"Like a Prayer. I'm not religious that much and neither is the song. It's just that I love the song."

"I'll go." Kakashi said getting up.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, handing Kakashi the microphone.

_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

_Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday  
Came suddenly_

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said  
Something wrong now I long  
For yesterday_

_Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said  
Something wrong now I long  
For yesterday_

_Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

The faint sound of sniffling was heard and Kakashi looked up. "What's wrong, Megumi?" he asked worriedly.

"Sorry." Megumi laughed as she wiped a tear away. "I always cry at that song. It's been this way ever since I heard it for the first time. It was so sad, but after learning the lyrics and losing someone I loved, it never disappoints in making me cry. The hurt never goes away, does it? We just become numb," she said smiled bitterly.

It was always like this. She'd always cry at this song. It always made her remember the shit in her life and she hated it. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She'd tried repenting, but she ended up losing herself and in the end, she couldn't feel.

"Teme, what are they talking about? I can't understand them." Naruto whispered looking at the two.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't ask." he hissed. _'Some things are too painful to talk about.'_

Kakashi smiled comfortingly as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry. True, the pain never goes away, but we don't become numb to it. We heal. From living each day and with help from all our friends and people who love us like your friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the rest of them…me." he whispered.

"What'd you say? I missed the last part."

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing important. Just please stop crying."

"K." Megumi said, wiping away her tears.

Kakashi smiled sadly and put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Just as you will do for me when the time comes, I will do the same for you."

Megumi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Kakashi just stood in shock and she could see a slight tinge of pink peeking from under his mask. She laughed. "Neji, your turn."

"Hn."

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, Coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

_Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Aah oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"The Scientist by Coldplay. You guys should watch the video for it. It was awesome. Anyone else?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. We're just gonna hang out and let you sing."

"Cool."

'_Wow, I'm an author moonlighting as a lounge singer.'_ I thought with a smirk. "Here it goes."

_I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You tried to say  
Things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_I__ don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one  
I'd be with 'till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

_Want to know who you are  
Want to know where to start  
I want know what this means  
Want to know how to feel  
Want to know what is real  
I want to know everything  
Everything_

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
And I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

"That was Avril Lavigne's Fall to Pieces. Now for something completely different."

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

"That was James Blunt's Goodbye My Lover in original form. I didn't want to change the song just because I'm a girl." she smiled.

Kakashi looked up. "I'll go up next, if you don't mind, that is."

She shook my head. "Not at all." Kakashi smiled and she sat on the couch facing him.

He smiled. "I believe this will show how much we all care about you, Megumi, and what you've done for us. Thank you."

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try then you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite you bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Lights will guide to home  
And ignite to bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"We all care about you very much, Megumi." Kakashi smiled. She looked back at him, laughing through her tears. _'I can't believe he just did that.'_

"I believe that since we're winding down and you and I are the only ones singing now, we should close tonight with our duet."

Megumi laughed and wiped away her tears. "Sure," she smiled. She walked up and placed her hand above his on the microphone. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. "You ready?" he asked.

"Born ready," he replied with a smile.

Kakashi laughed. "Here we go. This is Elton John's Written In The Stars with LeAnn Rimes. We hope you enjoy it."

Kakashi: _I am here to tell you  
we can never meet again  
simple really, isn't it  
a word or two and then  
a lifetime of not knowing  
where or how, or why, or when  
you think of me, or speak of me  
or wonder what befell  
the someone you once loved  
so long ago, somewhere_  


Me: _never wonder what I feel  
as living shuffles by  
you don't have to ask me  
and I did not reply  
every moment of my life  
from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you  
and fail to understand  
how a perfect love  
can be confounded out of hand_

Both: _is it written in the stars?  
are we paying for some crime?  
is that all that we are good for  
just a stretch of mortal time?  
is this God's experiment  
in which we have no say?  
in which we're given paradise  
but only for a day?  
_

Kakashi: _nothing can be altered  
there is nothing to decide  
no escape, no change of heart  
nor any place to hide  
_

Me: _you are all I'll ever want  
but this I am denied  
sometimes, in my darkest thoughts  
I wish I'd never learned_

Both: _what it is to be in love  
and have that love returned_

Both: _is it written in the stars?  
are we paying for some crime?  
is that all that we are good for  
just a stretch of mortal time?  
is this God's experiment  
in which we have no say?  
in which we're given paradise  
but only for a day?_

Choral background: _is it written in the stars?  
are we paying for some crime?  
is that all that we are good for  
just a stretch of mortal time?  
is this God's experiment_  


Both: _is this God's experiment_

Kakashi: _in which we have no-_

Me: _in which we have no say?_

Kakashi: _in which we're given paradise_

Me: _given paradise_

Kakashi: _but only_

Both: _for a day?_

The song ended and their friends cheered. "You guys are awesome!" Naruto shouted. Hinata nodded in agreement and looked at the clock. "2:30! We should get to bed. It's late."

A yawn escaped Megumi's mouth. "I concur."

'_Ugh, I'm going to be such a bitch tomorrow morning.' _(A/N: That's what happens when I don't get enough sleep.)

Sasuke and Sakura waved tiredly to their friends. "Bye.

Neji and Tenten waved back. "Yeah. See ya."

Hinata and Naruto nodded. "Bye."

Kiba yawned. "Night."

Megumi nodded and turned to the only other person in the room. "Kakashi, can you give me a hand? I'm a little tired and this is heavy."

"Sure." he said picking it up. " Where do you want it?"

"The corner in the living room next to the t.v. is fine."

"Sure." he replied before putting it in the corner.

"Thanks." I said yawning.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll walk you to your room."

"Thanks." Megumi replied and Kakashi smiled before taking her into the hallway. Walking in a companionable silence, they quickly made it to her room. "Thanks Kakashi for the fun night and what you said. It meant a lot to me," she smiled.

Kakashi shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "You would've done the same for me."

Megumi smiled. "You know, you sing pretty good. You could've become famous, but you became a ninja. I guess it's cuz you'd be more help as a ninja than a pop star."

"That, and I have a fear of public speaking and stage fright. Why do you think I avoid the spotlight?"

"Same here, but you seemed fine out there, " she pointed out.

"Because you guys are my friends," he smiled.

"Well, maybe we should have a sing-off or sing together sometime." Megumi suggested.

"Sure, away from everyone else. Just the two of us under the stars singing to each other."

Megumi smiled softly. "I'd like that. Well, good night."

"Night." he said. The door closed and Kakashi smiled, walking away as he hummed Written In the Stars.


	20. Setups and Setbacks

Whee! First week of high school down! I appreciate the reviews, but I'd like more please. I need to know how I'm doing, so review at the end of the chapter, if you will.

Note: If you're confused about how I could have overslept, it was the three-day weekend. Also, revised this to be less confusing and it ended up becoming very angsty at the end. just a warning.

----------------

**Disclaimer: Don't own and you executives can't sue!**

-------------------

**Ch.20: Setups and Setbacks**

Megumi walked into the living room, a smile on her face. The sun was shining, birds were outside chirping, she was still alive, and to make this even better…"I actually overslept these last few days!"

Kakashi turned the page of his Icha Icha Paradise. "Really, what time did you wake up at?"

"7:30, 7:10, and 7:00."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Sasuke scoffed. "You didn't oversleep. By our standards, yes, but by your standards, no."

Megumi shrugged. "Well, considering how I've been waking up at six lately, I have overslept."

"Whatever."

Kiba looked up at the ceiling. "So what do you guys wanna do today?"

Sakura attempted to move her shoulders, way too bored to care. "Dunno."

"I'm bored." Megumi said.

"Me too." sighed Hinata.

"I wish we could go swimming." Tenten sighed.

Megumi brightened. "That's a great idea! We can go swimming!"

Tenten looked back skeptically. "And where do you suggest we get a pool?"

"Magic author powers, duh." she said waving her fingers.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have anything to wear unless you want us to go skinny-dipping."

Kakashi flipped another page in his book. "I never knew you liked to do that, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared. "Shut up, you hentai."

Megumi sighed. "I'll poof up the pool and we'll get dressed as the pool fills up."

"Fine."

**(Poof) **

Megumi ran outside and turned on the water, watching the pool slowly fill. "Ok, the pool's filling up." A poof was heard inside the studio and she stood up. "Well guys, your trunks are waiting for you in the living room. Ladies, if you'll follow me, we'll get dressed," she said standing. When she looked back, she could a blush on every guy's face, their eyes glazed over.

Megumi sighed. "Really, I'd expect that from Kakashi and Sasuke, but not the rest of you guys. And besides, aren't you asexual, Shino? Also Neji, you've seen Tenten naked before so it's not that big of a deal to you."

The guys blushed and Sakura smiled. "We'll meet you outside!"

The door clicked shut and Kiba blinked at Neji. "You saw Tenten naked?"

Neji flushed. "It was an accident." he muttered.

Sasuke smirked. "Sure…"

Neji glared. "What'd you say, Uchiha?"

Kakashi sighed. "Shouldn't we get dressed?"

"Right."

_With the girls…_

Megumi opened the door to Sakura's room and watched her friends sit on the bed. "Okay, I'll poof the clothes and you change in the bathroom. Okay?" Her friends nodded and she smiled. "Who's first?"

Hinata looked around and raised her hand. "I-I'll go. Can I have something modest?"

Megumi nodded and looked at Hinata. _'What color would look best on Hinata?_' Suddenly, her eyes brightened and she clasped her hands together. "I got it!" **(Poof)** The small cloud of smoke disappeared revealing a navy blue one-piece.

Sakura smirked. "Nice work."

Megumi bowed. "I do my best. Okay, Tenten." she said repeating the process. This time, in her hands was an orange and yellow swim-tank and matching bikini bottom.

"Nice. Sakura, you're next." Tenten smiled.

**(Poof)** "White bikini. Plain and simple."

Sakura nodded and took the garment. "Thanks, so what about you?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it." she said poofing up a black one-piece with spaghetti straps.

"Brava." complimented Tenten.

The girl shrugged. "You guys go get change. I need to tie my hair anyway."

"Hai."

_Outside….._

Kiba stared up at the blue sky watching a small black bird fly overhead and dart into a tree. "Are they done yet?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Their swim wear is more complicated than ours is, so it will naturally take longer."

"So shut up and be patient." Sasuke snapped.

Before Kiba could retort, a voice sounded from inside the studio. "We're ready!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "Finally! You guys are…so…slo- What are you guys wearing?!"

Megumi blinked, wondering what had gotten into Kiba. "Um…clothes?"

"Swimsuits to be exact." Hinata stated.

Megumi chuckled and looked at what her friends picked out. Naruto chose the blue swim trunks with the ramen bowls on it, Kiba chose the grey pair, Shino chose the forest green, Sasuke chose the dark blue, Neji chose black, and Kakashi chose the black with a silver stripe between two white stripes on the side.

"Nice choices, now let's get in already!" she smiled before diving into the pool, the splash of water hitting Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Sasuke, all grimacing as they wiped away the hair that clung to their face. She surfaced, slicking back her hair. "Sorry." she apologized as she retied her ponytail.

Akamaru shook his body, the drops of water leaving their mark on the concrete area of the backyard. "Arf!" he barked as jumped in.

Megumi smiled. "Come here, Akamaru!" she said waving Akamaru towards her. Akamaru yipped happily and swam over, bracing himself on her arm as he licked her. The girl giggled, laughing at her friend before enveloping him into a hug.

Kakashi and Kiba glared. _'Lucky bastard.'_

Megumi splashed around in the pool, oblivious to Kiba, who glaring at his partner, and Kakashi, who was wondering why he was thinking like that. "You coming or what?"

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata looked to each other and dived into the pool. "The water's great!" they smiled treading in the water. Everyone else shrugged and jumped in.

Naruto stood at the pool edge, feeling the breeze on his face. He smiled, drinking in the peace before shouting "**CANNONBALL!**"

**Bonk.**

Sasuke and Neji smirked while Megumi slapped her forehead in exasperation at the boy floating head-first in the water. "Idiot. You're not supposed to jump into the shallow end."

Hinata swam over to her boyfriend. "Are you okay, Naruto?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto clutched his head, nursing the large bump that had formed. "Ow…yeah."

Sasuke scoffed when he noticed something. "I just realized Megumi, your hair's up."

"Huh? Yeah. I don't look weird, do I?"

Neji shook his head. "No."

Tenten smiled. "You look fine, now…" (SPLASH!)

Neji, Megumi, and Sasuke wiped the water from their faces. "Great." they grumbled. Suddenly, they looked at each other and nodded.

Tenten looked at them, suddenly afraid. "What are you gonna do?"

Megumi smirked. "Nothing." she said as she silently counted to three. Splash! Megumi smirked. "Nice teamwork, guys." Neji and Sasuke nodded and she smiled. "Okay, splash fight!"

As soon as those words were uttered, a large wave of water was sent towards four unsuspecting victims in the pool. Sakura and Megumi glared at the blonde boy. "NARUTO! Thanks a lot, now our stuff's all wet. "

"Yeah." Tenten and Hinata agreed.

Kiba looked at his prey. "1,2,3!" he whispered to himself as he dunked Hinata. Sasuke was next, dunking his girlfriend into the pool, followed by Neji dunking Tenten and Kakashi dunking Megumi.

Sounds of coughing, gasping, and sputtering filled the air as the girls resurfaced, glaring spitefully at the laughing males. Megumi waved the girls over and the girls circled around her. "We need to get them back and I know just how to do it."

Tenten smiled deviously. " We're listening."

"Okay so…(whisper whisper)…Got it?" The girls nodded and Megumi smiled before looking over her shoulder. "Hey guys!"

"Huh?"

"Now!" Four clouds of smoke appeared in the water and the guys all looked over to the shallow end of the pool. The smoke began to clear and standing in the pool were very well developed versions of Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Megumi. Their long hair spilled past their shoulders and clouds of smoke covered their soft curves. They smiled, purring seductively. "Hi boys." They gulped.

Sakura smiled as she winked, blowing a kiss. "Sasuke…"

Hinata waved shyly, a pretty blush on her cheeks. "Naruto-kun…"

"Neji…" Tenten cooed.

Megumi crooked a finger. "You know you want us." she purred. The guys mentally drooled and swam towards them, entranced.

Megumi pouted. "Kakashi, I'm cold. Will you warm me up?"

"…" A wolf whistle sounded in his mind.

Sakura pouted her lower lip as she folded her hands in front of her, pushing up her cleavage. "Mou Sasuke."

Tenten and Hinata looked with glossy eyes. "Please?"

The guys swam closer, stopping an inch away. The girls smirked and the guys blinked. _'Huh?'_

Water met their vision. They could guess only one thing, that the girls had tricked them and dunked them underwater. They felt indignation boil in their bodies. They were going to talk to them. As they came up, they felt their strong resolve melt. All they could think was _'I can see her boobs.' _

Sakura smiled to her girl friends at their victory as they transformed back. She was about to give them a high-five when she noticed red swirls in the pool, then Megumi scream, "Oh my god! You're bleeding!"

Maybe it had worked _too well_.

_In the house…_

"Here, napkins." Megumi said throwing the small stack of white papers onto the dining table where her friends were sitting, blood dripping down their faces.

Kakashi sighed. "So how'd I fall for the same trick twice?" he wondered as he tipped his head back and held his nasal bridge.

"You're a pervert. Simple as that. Although, getting you three was unexpected. I guess I found the chink in your armor." Megumi teased. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji glared at the laughing girl. "Shut up."

"My own jutsu used against me." Naruto bemoaned.

She smirked to herself as she cleared the table of the bloodied tissues. "And it worked too. Okay, the bleeding should've stopped, but you might want to clean up."

Sasuke blinked. "Why?"

"Cuz you all have blood on your faces and chests." Sakura said as she tried to get some of the blood off his chest.

"And you have blood on your mask again, give it here." Megumi said, motioning her hand.

Kakashi looked up at her. "Bathroom, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. Really, what was the big deal now? It was just a face and a scrap of fabric. "Fine, but remember to lock the door this time."

Kakashi nodded. "Sure honey." he replied absentmindedly.

Megumi was halfway into the kitchen when she froze, blushing as she turned around, noticing he was doing the same. "Um...w-what did you just call me?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing."

Sasuke scoffed. "Bullshit."

Kakashi glared and Megumi sighed. "Well, just go to the bathroom and give me your mask. You guys can use take turns using the other bathroom."

"Hn."

_Outside the bathroom…_

A raven-haired girl knocked on the door. "Are you done in there?" she asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Hold on." he said through the door. He took off his mask and handed it to her through the crack in the door. "Here."

"Thank you. I'll give it back as soon as I can."

"Hn."

Kakashi watched as she left, her socks moving across the hardwood floor to the laundry room before closing the door. He walked over to the sink, splashing some water on his face before staring at his reflection. _'What the hell was that all about? Why'd I call her that? Shit, she probably thinks I'm some sort of pedophile.'_ He felt a pang of hurt pierce his heart. _'Why did that hurt?' _he wondered. Suddenly, a picture of her hating him appeared in his mind. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily as he realized why. Dammit, just what he didn't want.

"I hope she didn't notice."

_Laundry room…_

Megumi switched on the light to the laundry room. It was one of the smallest rooms in the whole studio. It had a small window above the washer and dryer Megumi had put in. Above that was a shelf full of detergent and fabric softener.

She held the mask to her face and grimaced. _'Ugh, blood stains.'_ she thought when she noticed that she had a guest. "Akamaru? What are you doing here?"

"Arf."

Megumi smiled. "Wanna keep me company while I clean Kakashi's mask?"

Akamaru wagged his tail.

"Okay," she smiled. She started the washing machine and placed the mask inside on top of the other clothes before frowning. It was too quiet, she decided and started to hum something she heard earlier on the radio and let her mind wander. _'Sure honey.'_

She froze, her hands gripping the box of detergent in her hand. _'Why did I think of that and…why did he say that?'_

"Arf?"

Megumi shook her head and closed the lid of the detergent before she shut the opening of the washing machine. She put the detergent back on the shelf and placed her hands on the washer. She looked out the window, seeing the sun lighting the world and sighed. "Akamaru, what do you think Kakashi thinks of me?"

"Bark." Translation: Why?

"Well…first, he took me to a movie. Then he kisses me twice and he just called me honey."

"Bark." Translation: And? So?

She groaned. "It-I…I just don't know what to do. I mean…I like him, but I'm not sure he really likes me." she sighed. She was always getting herself in these kinds of messes. Why hadn't her heart learned from the first time that love wasn't for her? I mean, if you tell the first person you ever truly loved that you loved them and had your heart crushed into the ground, wouldn't you forgo love?

Megumi sighed. She never could understand her heart. It seemed to be still as naïve as she was a few years ago. She saw an image of her first love smiling at her and felt a sharp pang in her heart. _'Why can't things in life ever be simple?'_

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily, her familiar smile gone with the wind. "I better put the clothes in the dryer."

_Later…_

Megumi knocked on the bathroom door. "Kakashi, your mask is dry." She jiggled the lock and smiled. _'Yes! He remembered to lock the door.'_

She heard the door open and stopped smiling to look up and see Kakashi in his standard issue undershirt. "Thanks," he said as water dripped from his hair.

Megumi blushed, nodding quickly. "Sure. Bye!" she shouted hastily.

Kakashi watched as Megumi ran into a room, a puzzled expression on his face. _'What the hell was that about?'_

_Megumi's office……_

Megumi braced herself against her door, her chest heaving. _'Great, I just had to see him while he was still wet. At least he isn't naked like last time.'_

She sighed. "Well, better work on writing my ideas."

_Elsewhere….._

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, pushing away the empty cup of instant ramen. "I'm bored."

"I agree with dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks teme."

Sakura shrugged. "Well, we could hook Megumi up with someone. It could be like a project. It's the least we could do, seeing how she set all of us up together."

Tenten and Hinata smiled. "Yeah!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, we'd need a guy to hook her up with."

Tenten propped her head up with her arm. "Hm…how about Shino?"

"He's asexual, remember?" Sakura reminded.

"Besides, she says bugs creep her out. You should have seen her when we looked into his room. I swear, she would have fainted if it wasn't for the bugs crawling on the floor." Sasuke said, a small amused smile appearing on his face from his musing.

"Well that leaves dog-breath and sensei." Naruto stated bluntly.

Hinata tapped her chin. "Maybe Kiba-kun."

Sakura smiled. "Sure. We set it up tonight!"

_Later that evening…….._

Megumi stretched, yawning in her open doorway. "Finally! I'm done and-Huh?" she asked as she noticed the card by her feet; she picked it up. It read:

_I'd like to talk to you. Meet me by the big tree in the park. Wear something nice. _

_From, anonymous. _

'_Well, I don't really want to go, but what if it's important? I don't want to be rude.'_

Megumi looked around the hall and spotted the one girl she needed to talk to. "Hey Sakura?"

Sakura smirked to herself. _'Phase 1 complete.' _

"Yeah?"

"I got a note saying I should go meet someone and to wear something nice. Any ideas?" Megumi asked.

Sakura pretended to think for a while. "White dress with a black belt around your waist." she said a little too quickly.

Megumi looked at her uneasily. "Um…sure…" she said before walking away, disappearing through the door of her room.

Sasuke walked through the hall. If you didn't know better, it seemed he was just going to talk to his girlfriend, but you do know better. "So did she buy it?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai." she smiled.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll go tell Kiba that she said yes."

'_Never thought dog-boy would like her.'_

_At the park…_

It was 7:30 at night and the moon was out. Car lights flashed by, illuminating the girl standing in the park.

'_I've been waiting here for an hour now!'_ Megumi thought angrily. The wind blew and she shivered. "Damn, it's cold. Stupid Sakura, she didn't tell me it would be windy." she said wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down at her attire, a white spaghetti-strap dress that went to her knees and white high heels. She looked pretty good, too bad it didn't do anything to block out the cold.

"Want to borrow my coat?" a voice asked.

"Oh, thank you. " Megumi turned around and felt her eyes bulge. "Kiba?"

Kiba smirked as he leaned in his standing position. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and brown pants. He actually looked pretty nice. "Yup."

"So you were the one who wanted to talk to me?" Megumi asked confusedly, blinking up at him.

Kiba suddenly looked away, the moon above them lighting the blush on his face. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

She shrugged. "I don't."

Kiba nodded. "You look nice." he said suddenly.

"Oh, thanks. So what did you want to talk about?" she asked pulling the opening of the coat closer to her body.

Kiba turned away, kicking a rock on the cement path they stood on. "Well, I was wondering…if you'd go out with me tonight."

"I…uh…" Megumi hesitated. She was about to say no when she saw the look in his eyes. It was the one she saw in the mirror time and time again. It was longing and…hopeful. She mentally sighed. She couldn't do that to him when she knew first-hand just how much it hurt to be denied. She smiled. "Sure." she answered.

Kiba smiled and took Megumi's hand. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said smiling falsely. _'Please let this go by fast.'_

_At the studio…_

Kakashi stepped out of the kitchen, his book in hand. "So where is Megumi? I can't find her anywhere."

"Out." Sasuke answered.

"With Kiba." continued Sakura.

"**WHAT?!"**

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. They should be back soon."

Kakashi looked down, his eye's expression unreadable. "I see…I'm going to bed. Night." he said waving over his shoulder and walking upstairs.

Everyone looked at him, then to each other. _'What's eating him?'_

_------------------_

_(Megumi's POV)_

_9:58 p.m. _

That's what it said on my watch as I stood on the studio doorstep. I stared at the red door of the studio, the red akin to the color of dried blood in the shadowed cover of night. I sighed to myself and turned to Kiba. "Thanks for tonight, Kiba."

Kiba nodded and smiled. "Thank you for agreeing." he chuckled.

I nodded wordlessly and felt cold air rush across my skin as the clouds began to hide the moon. "We should get inside. I think the wind's picking up."

Kiba nodded. "Sure." He opened the door and we stepped inside. Removing our shoes, he walked me to my room.

"Night, Kiba."

"Night." he replied as I smiled and closed the door.

I changed into my sleepwear, an over-sized T-shirt and a pair of PJ bottoms. I stared at myself in the mirror above my dresser and sighed, cupping my face with my hand as I groaned. "Man. What did I do? I shouldn't lead him on." I told myself as I moved over to the bed, plopping onto the mattress and staring at the ceiling. I don't know why I did it. I wasn't thinking of anything nor was I doing anything as I stared, I was just existing, as if I didn't really matter to this world, but then again, this was probably the truth of the world. Maybe this was what I was really feeling under all those smiles and frowns. Nothing.

I sighed and pulled myself from the ramblings of my mind. I was getting in way too deep. I sighed and turned to face my clock. _'11:38. Wow, who knew staring at ceilings could be so time consuming?'_ I wondered. I sighed, knowing if I strayed on that thought too long, I'd be back to my philosophical ramblings, something I was trying to avoid. "I think I'll get a glass of water."

I stood, opening the door to my room and walking through the dark halls to the kitchen. I walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet and stuck my empty glass underneath the running water, watching it become full.

After a few minutes, I turned it off and took a sip. I walked out of the kitchen. I was going to go back to my room, the moment for another plausible philosophical truth to appear having passed, but I found my feet leading me to the living room. I did not question it.

I looked around, the entire room was bathed in darkness. It was impossible to see anything, let alone find the couch. I placed my hand on the wall, searching for the raise in the wall and switched on the lights. "Ahh!" I felt my glass slip from my fingers and heard it shatter on the floor. I winced. "Ouch. What the fuck are you doing, scaring me like that?! Dammit Kakashi!"

Kakashi shrugged. "I just happen to be here. It wasn't my fault." he answered stoically, his gaze cold and detached.

I frowned. This wasn't the man I had come to have feelings for. He wasn't this cold, this…inhuman. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" I asked, unable to keep the anxious worry from my voice.

"Nothing you should be concerned with." he returned bitterly. I winced at his harsh tone and moved to step forward. "Kakashi, I-ouch!" I hissed. I held up my foot, seeing glimmering shards in my foot. I looked back, the red staining the other shards proving to me that I had stepped in glass. "Damn." I cursed.

Kakashi bowed his head as he got up. "I'll go get the first aid kit. You sit on the couch."

_5 min later…_

I stared around the ceiling, ignoring the pain in my foot. I sighed, this was just my luck I mused to myself, a wry smile on my face, but my smile was soon replaced by a frown. Just why was he acting like this? He wasn't like this earlier, so what had changed? But I couldn't further my inquiries for a shadow appeared over me.

Kakashi stood in front of me, his aloofness exuding off him in waves. This was not something I had seen before and truth be told, it frightened me. "Put your foot up." he ordered.

I looked down at him as he sat on the coffee table and opened the first aid kit. "Kakashi, tell me what's wrong." I asked.

Kakashi removed the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. "Nothing. So, how was your date with Kiba?" he asked removing a shard from my foot. I winced.

"Nothing much. He took me for some ice cream and a movie." I said, hissing as he removed another one.

Kakashi stared intently as he moved the tweezers to another area. "Anything happen?" he asked, punctuating the question with the removal of another shard.

"No, why?" I asked as he pulled out a few more small pieces before setting the tweezers down.

"Just wondering." he replied as he poured the alcohol onto the cotton ball before placing it on my foot, the burning sensation screaming throughout my nerves.

"Kakashi, you're not being honest with me." I stated firmly. He looked up and I held his gaze, knowing full well that he could see every emotion I had in my eyes while I could see none in his. "What's wrong?" I pleaded, clasping his hands in mine.

Kakashi glared, his gaze holding a bitter resentment as leashed anger roiled of him in waves. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I wished you told me about this earlier. Or maybe it's that I actually care about you. Or maybe it's the fact that you went off with Kiba when you know full well that there are people back here who would kill to be with you like that!" Something tightened around my foot and I felt his fingers pat the bandages on my foot. I hadn't even realized his hands had left mine. "I'm finished. Goodnight." he bowed.

I watched him leave, his footsteps sounding on the hardwood floor as I sat dazedly. A door slammed upstairs and I was thrust back into reality. I stared at the bandage that was wrapped around my foot and let my fingers trail on the cotton. "Kakashi…"

I sighed. I felt like crying. "What have I done?" I whispered. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered the glass. Focusing my energy, I willed it away and collapsed on the couch tiredly. _'I don't think he'll let me talk to him right now. I'll explain to him tomorrow and I need to tell Kiba too. Shit.'_

I stared up at the ceiling, watching the light above me shine before an image of him appeared. I choked back a sob. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him, shut the lights, and cry my frustration in darkness so I couldn't see my tears, but I couldn't. I wanted to keep the lights on, force myself to see the tears I cried and I wanted…to stay with him.

I sighed tiredly, raking a hand through my hair. I pushed myself up from the couch and limped to the light switch. I turned it off, drowning the room in darkness before entering the hall. I walked to my room, closing the door behind me before burrowing under the covers of my bed.

I stared up at the ceiling, the feeling of guilt steadily churning through my stomach. I sighed. I didn't want to feel anymore. I wanted this to end, but instead, I turned on my side and bit my lip and stared at my door. The same door they had led me to, time and time again. _'I hope I can tell them how I feel without hurting the two of them.'_ I thought, ignoring the voice in my mind mocking me for such childish thoughts and fell asleep.


	21. Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

Hi! Well, school is boring, fun and hard all at the same time. P.E. is hell. Why'd I have to get the cross-country coach as my teacher?! (sigh) Angsty again.

-----------------

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

-----------------

**Ch.21: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word (Apology Accepted)**

Sun streamed in through the window in Megumi's room. She woke up and looked at the clock. _'6:30. I think I'll make breakfast, got nothing better to do anyway.'_

She walked to the bathroom, getting ready for the day before walking to the kitchen. She walked around, drinking in the morning peace before putting on an apron. "Hmm…pancakes maybe? Let's see. Eggs, milk, oil, flour, butter, leavening agent, bowl…Where's the mixing spoon? Aha! Found it!"

_8:30 a.m….._

Kiba yawned, opening the door to his room. He scratched his stomach under the grey shirt he slept in. "What smells good?" he asked sleepily.

Sasuke began walking down the stairs. "I guess she's making breakfast again." he answered.

Sakura yawned and stretched. "Come on, let's go set the table." Sasuke nodded and Kiba waited for them at the foot of the stairs before they all walked into the kitchen.

Flip. Another pancake was turned over and Megumi heard footsteps come into the kitchen. She plated the pancake from the pan and turned around. "Oh hi. Breakfast is almost done," she smiled. They all nodded, muttering morning greetings to her when Kakashi came in. She felt her heart sink.

"Oh, hi Kakashi." she greeted softly, smiling as a pancake cooked.

"Hn."

Megumi sighed disappointedly before plastering on a smile to hide it. "Will you be eating breakfast with us?"

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Not hungry. If you need me, I'll be in my room." he said, turning on his heel and walking away.

Megumi looked down, sighing. "Oh, okay." she answered, her grip on the spatula tightening.

Kiba looked at her worriedly. "Megumi?"

"Nani?" She looked up and saw them looking worriedly at her. She chuckled half-heartedly, knowing she had failed in reassuring them. "I guess I made too much then. Well, breakfast is ready. Help yourself."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks as Megumi busied herself around the kitchen. _'What happened to them?'_

-----------

Plates clattered around Megumi and she poked her pancake. Eating seemed like an empty chore. Looking at the pancake on her plate, she had to wonder what the point of eating was if she was just going to die in a few years.

Hinata looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Megumi?" she asked.

The girl looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah." She looked down and sighed. "I guess I'm not that hungry today."

Tenten frowned. "What's wrong?" Sakura placed her hand to Megumi's forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

She waved them off. "It's nothing," she told them.

Shino's brows creased above his sunglasses. "You're lying. Tell us."

"Really, I'm fine." she replied.

Neji narrowed his gaze. "Megumi. What's wrong?" he asked, his voice stern.

"Nothing, really, it's-"

Hinata placed her hand on her arm. "Megumi, what's-"

"IT'S NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted. Silence echoed in the room and Megumi looked up to see Hinata with tears in her eyes. She could feel everyone staring at her and she stared down at her plate ashamedly. "S-sorry." she apologized hastily before running into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke heard the door slam and frowned. "Something's up."

Naruto tapped his fork on his lip. "Come to think of it, sensei's been acting weird this morning too."

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe Kakashi knows something about it. I'll ask him after breakfast."

Breakfast came and went and Sakura climbed the stairs to the second floor. She walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. "Kakashi?"

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door, pushing it open with her elbows as she held the tray of pancakes in her hands. "I brought you your breakfast."

"Thanks." he murmured before pulling down his mask and eating. He didn't really care to hide it right now.

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi, tell me. What happened with you and Megumi yesterday?"

He put down his fork, moving the tray away from him as he pulled his mask back up. "Nothing that concerns you."

Sakura frowned. "Kakashi, you need to tell us."

"It's nothing." he replied calmly.

"Kakashi…"

"Dammit Sakura!" he snapped.

Sakura felt her blood boil, her final nerve of patience snapping. "Fine Kakashi, have your fucking temper tantrum. Meanwhile, the rest of us are trying to figure out why Megumi's acting depressed and you're being such a damn prick right now!" She picked up the tray. "I don't know why I even came here." she muttered, the door slamming behind her.

Sasuke looked up as Sakura stomped down the hall. "Find anything out?"

Sakura sighed. "Nothing. Let's ask Kiba."

------------

"No, nothing weird happened. She seemed a little out of it though." Kiba said as he stood in the doorway of his room.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. _'That's weird.'_

"Sakura, I'm going to check on her. You tell everyone else our progress."

"Hai."

-------------

The clock flashed 10:00 and Megumi turned her head, ignoring the numbers. She heard knocking at her door and groaned. She didn't want to have to answer anyone right now. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? "Who is it?" she asked listlessly.

"Hn."

"Door's open, Sasuke."

"Hn." He opened the door and shut behind him. He took in the pulled curtains and the darkness covering the room. He sat on the bed and she moved aside for him to have room. He stared straight at the door. "So what's wrong with you today?"

Megumi buried her face further into her pillow. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Too bad, we are." he said annoyed.

"Then I won't respond."

"Fine, I'll just talk until you feel like it."

She laughed, the sound painfully empty. "Like you could talk for that long."

"Watch me. For starters, you've been acting weird since this morning. Kiba said you were acting weird on the date."

"…"

She heard him sigh. "Then Sakura asks Kakashi why he's all upset and he snaps at her. What the fuck happened that you aren't telling us?"

"Nothing that concerns you. It's my problem."

"Fine. I guess I can understand personal problems. You don't want any interference, but…do you need any help?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Megumi turned her head to face him. He was really willing to help her? Turning over her shoulder to see if he had a catch, she was shocked by the clarity in his eyes. She could see perfectly well that he really wasn't going to interfere. He really wanted to help. Knowing he would hold his word, she smiled to herself. "Well…if you can tell Kiba to come and talk to me later, that'd be great."

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "Sure."

-----------------

Sasuke walked up to Kiba. "Still haven't found out anything, but she wants to talk to you. Knock first though." Kiba nodded and went to her room. He knocked on the door. "Megumi?"

"Come in, Kiba."

Kiba opened the door, closing it behind him as he walked towards her, sitting beside her on her bed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Megumi took a deep breath. After all those years of rejection from other people, she was finally going to do it. She was finally going to know how all those people she had wanted felt. Somehow, it didn't seem as great as she thought. Was this how it really felt? This gnawing feeling of guilt? "It's about the date last night."

"What about it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I don't like you. I could never think of you more than a brother figure. I shouldn't have led you on." Megumi said holding his hands.

Kiba blinked. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry, Kiba," she cried, wrapping her arms around him. Megumi knew she shouldn't have done it. She just broke his heart, but she didn't care. She needed comfort and she'd take it where she could find it.

Kiba patted her back comfortingly. "Me too. Me too." God, she felt horrible. Why did he have to be so nice to her? _'Dammit Kiba; yell, scream, act angry at me! Don't comfort me, shove me away! I don't want this. I don't want you to be so understanding! Show me I don't deserve this guilt I'm feeling. That what I'm doing is for the best. Show me hatred.'_

But his warmth entered her skin and she could feel him rub soothing circles in his back. Why did he have to be so nice? Why couldn't she have fallen for him? Why couldn't he push her away? Why couldn't she be stronger? She cursed herself for being weak. She shouldn't have sobbed into his chest, but she needed human touch. She wanted someone to care. It was wrong. It was selfish, but it was human, but it didn't dampen the guilt in her heart at all.

"Sorry. You ok?" Megumi asked looking up as she groped blindly for a tissue. 'Are you ok?' She snorted to herself. God, was that all she could say? 'Are you okay?' Ugh, she was terrible.

Kiba shrugged. "I will be. Besides, I should ask you that." he joked, holding up one of her tears. How could he still smile like that? Was this how you were supposed to act when someone broke your heart? Had she had this all backwards? Was she actually supposed to be smiling? "So who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

Megumi shook her head. "I can't tell you. Sorry Kiba," she said earnestly. She really was horrible. She should've at least told him that, but she couldn't trust him with that information and for that, she felt worse.

Kiba nodded in understanding. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Megumi smiled. This time, it was real. She watched him leave, giving her a wave goodbye. She waved back. Maybe if things were different, she could've fallen for him, but they weren't and she didn't. She grabbed her shirt tail and wiped her eyes before looking at the mirror. To put it bluntly, she looked like shit. Her eyes were red and puffy and mucus dripped from her nose. It looked like someone put her through the ringer, but she smiled at the determination in her eyes. At least she could be proud of that. _'Now to fix things with Kakashi.'_

--------------------

Megumi stared at her feet, rubbing the part of her arm not covered by her T-shirt. Her hands felt clammy. She was nervous. Maybe she could just leave right now. He'd never notice and-no. She had to do this, even if he wasn't going to listen.

She dried her hands on her jeans and looked up. Gathering whatever courage she had left, she knocked on the door. "Kakashi?"

The door opened and he smiled. That was before he saw her, when he did, he was cold. "Oh. It's you."

She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain in her heart. She looked up. "Can I come in?"

Kakashi wordlessly stepped aside and Megumi entered. She heard the door close. "So why are you here?" he asked.

She stared at his carpet. "Well, I wanted to explain about last night…"

"Nothing to explain." he replied quickly.

Megumi looked up. She was sick of playing this game with him. "No, there is. You just don't want to hear it."

Kakashi walked over to his bed. "Maybe because I have no reason to." he said shrugging, his hands still inside his pockets.

"Yes, you do. You're so wrapped up in your own damn feelings, you aren't paying attention to what's happening around you!"

Kakashi turned back. "Oh really?" he asked, sarcasm dripping of his words like acid. She visibly flinched. She could feel it wear away at her skin, but her anger outweighed her fear.

"Yes really. Nothing happened between me and Kiba, why do you think I'm here trying so damn hard to convince you that nothing happened?!"

"…"

Megumi sighed. Being angry would get her nowhere. She took a calming breath. "Just listen to me, okay? Last night, I got a card telling me to meet someone in the park. I went there and waited for an hour. I was going to leave when Kiba showed up. He said he was the person and he wanted to take me on a date. I was going to say no, but he looked so hopeful. I couldn't crush him like that, so I went with him. He took me to the movies and we had ice cream together. He brought me back and that's when the soap opera happened."

Kakashi looked at her skeptically. "How can I be so sure that you're not lying?"

She sighed. She was really tired of this. Was it really worth dealing with this? "Ask Kiba then. Don't worry; I'll leave you alone now." She walked to the door. Megumi opened it, feeling the cold metal of the knob under her fingertips. She smiled sadly and looked over her shoulder. "I thought you'd believe me. I guess I was wrong."

The door clicked shut and Kakashi sighed heavily. This was wearing heavily on him. _'How can I be so sure? Nothing makes sense anymore.'_ He looked up, rubbing his chin. "I guess I'll have to ask Kiba."

--------------------

Kakashi stepped into the dining room when he spotted Kiba sitting at the table, his vision was directed at the window, but his eyes were clouded and distant. He sighed. He'd have to face it sooner or later.

He walked over, pulling a chair across from him. Resting his hands on the table, he looked at him and asked, "Kiba, what did happen last night?"

Kiba spoke, never letting his gaze stray from the window. "I asked Megumi out. Turns out, she doesn't like me the same way I like her. She didn't want to hurt me so she let me take her out. I should have known." he sighed.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _'She was telling the truth, all this time and I-'_

"Thank you for your time."

Kiba just stared out the window. A sigh escaped his lips and he pressed his head against the cool glass. _'I'm such an idiot.'_

------------------------

Megumi stared up at her ceiling, thinking over the day so far. She felt exhausted, but managed to turn her head to look at her clock. It was already four in the afternoon and she wondered where the day had gone? _'Probably out the window like everything else,_' she thought wryly.

A knock sounded on her door. Megumi said nothing. "Can I come in?"

It was Kakashi.

Should she let him in? Should she tell him to go away? He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't be able to, he didn't have the right to blame her for anything but using Kiba and breaking his heart, but what if he was going to come in and yell at her? What did it matter? She didn't care anymore.

"Sure." Megumi said staring at her ceiling.

He entered quietly, closing the door behind him. He stood there, unmoving and she lay on her bed the same way. She flicked her gaze to him. "So what's the occasion?" she asked, the ceiling filling her vision once more.

"I…wanted to apologize. I've kind of been an ass lately."

Megumi scoffed.

"Ok, more than kind of. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for overreacting and I'm sorry for not believing you."

"…"

Kakashi sighed, his body drooping. "I can see you're still mad at me. I'll leave now."

He turned to leave. His hand was on the doorknob. He turned it. He was about to open the door when he heard it. "…wait."

Kakashi turned back, his brow raised nonchalantly, his posture lazy, but the surprise in his eye betrayed it all. She was surprised too. She didn't know why she did that. She could've let him leave, forget about him, make him suffer like she did, but she didn't. Love made people do stupid things.

Megumi sat up, sliding her legs off the edge of the bed before standing. "I'm...sorry too. I sort of lost it today." She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him; he did nothing to stop her. "Forgive?" she asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Sure." he said ruffling her hair. She closed her eyes. Though she was annoyed that her hair was getting messed up, she had to admit, it felt nice.

"We have to apologize to everyone for earlier. You realize that, right?"

Kakashi's face fell slightly. "Oh…right."

She threw her head back and laughed. It felt good to laugh again. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't see why I'd have to remember if I have you to remind me." he said patting her head.

She laughed. It felt really good. "So what would happen if I were to disappear or die tomorrow? What would you do then?" His eye widened and she chuckled. "I'm kidding, but you never know when you will die. It's like what happened to Steve Irwin this week. No matter how invincible you seem, you're still human. You live, you die, and then you disappear. It makes you want to live life to the fullest, knowing that at any given moment, you can die."

"I guess you're right. It's how we shinobi live everyday, but it gives living that much more meaningful. Come on, let's tell everyone we're okay now."

She nodded. "Then, we'll have our sing-off in celebration," she smiled.

Kakashi looked at her. "You're weird," he said bluntly.

"I know, but that's why you love me," she smiled.

Kakashi tensed. "Um…"

"It was a joke."

"Oh."

She giggled.


	22. Oh, the Irony

I'm just updating whenever I feel like it now. Sorry, because that means this was probably posted only a few days after another oneshot or update, but I need to relieve stress from school and posting something seems to do it for me.

**Okay, since the fine people of the site seem to be out to foil my attempts to post lyrics, I've given up. If you want the song, PM me or tell me in the review.**

------------

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN anything in this story but the plot! Now that that's over, read my story!**

-------------

**Ch.22: Oh, the Irony**

She felt like floating on air. She felt like running outside into the street and singing a Broadway number. She felt like dancing. Hell, she was probably dancing already as she left her office. "Yay! My first month is almost over!"

Kiba looked up. "Of what?"

"High school, duh," she said dancing around the room. As for the 'duh' comment, it was okay. She and Kiba were on good terms now. Good terms as in she stopped being emo and they were talking nowadays.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. "Hn. Congrats."

But everything good in this world has a pitfall. "And I have so many projects! Luckily, I finished my Renaissance art project already." Another good thing, where's the pitfall?

Naruto blinked. "What's the Rainysance?" Maybe that was it.

"Renaissance, Naruto. It's the rebirth of culture in Europe at around 1300 or 1400. It started in Italy and slowly moved it's way up throughout Europe. It caused many reforms to the church and art to be made, like the Mona Lisa," she explained.

"Oh…"

Megumi folded her arms across her chest. "You don't get it."

"Nope" he said cheerfully.

She shrugged. "Whatever, I finished updating my other stories."

Sakura smiled. "Cool!"

Shino looked up from his insect magazine. "What do you mean stories?"

Megumi blinked. What was he saying? Didn't she-Oh that's right, she forgot to tell them. "I made a new story! Don't worry, you're all in it, but Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, your entrance is a little bit later. "

Kiba waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Kiba." she said smiling warmly.

Kiba smiled sadly, his heart wrenching in his chest. Though he was glad to see her smile for real again and could smile in return, he could still the feel the aftermath of the confession. "Sure."

Kakashi looked up. "So, did you write your lemon yet?"

"Yup, I even wrote three!" she grinned.

"…Wow." came the response.

Kakashi stared at the group before shaking his head. "Let me see." Megumi nodded and handed him the script. She walked over to the armchair and plopped into it as he read.

Sasuke walked over, leaning on the back of the chair. "So you're letting him read that?"

"Why not?"

"Cuz he's a perv." Naruto spat.

Megumi shrugged. "Who better to review a lemon?" They stayed silent. They couldn't argue with that.

Kakashi turned the next few pages and closed the script. "Done."

Megumi looked up eagerly. "Really?! How'd I do? How'd I do?!"

Kakashi rubbed his chin in deep though before throwing the script back at her. "…A bit short."

Sakura glared. "You fucking pervert!"

"It's alright, Sakura. One of my other reviewers said the same thing."

"Hmph." Obviously, she wasn't pleased with her answer.

"Anything else?"

"I believe I feel a nosebleed coming on. Excuse me." he said, locking the bathroom door behind him.

Megumi simply stared blankly at the bathroom door before her eyes became sparkly. You know, like those eyes in anime with stars and everything? "I DID GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Everyone sweatdropped and she blushed. "Ahem." She coughed. "Sorry."

"I'm back. Oh, and by the way, nice work on the plot." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let me see that."

"Well?"

Sasuke scoffed and threw the script back to her. "Hn. It's alright."

"Yes! Hey Kakashi, we have to do that sing-off!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure."

_Later…_

"Sakura, Tenten, Hinata?" The girls turned around, pausing in their conversation as Megumi approached them shyly. "Yes?"

She bit her lip. "Um…can you…give me a makeover?" she asked.

They looked to each other and shrugged. "Sure. What are you gonna wear?" Wow, that was rather placid. The last time she asked a friend that, she freaked about how she was acting like a real girl and how proud she was. Though wholly amusing, Megumi had to wonder if maybe this was why she had an aversion to anything girly.

Megumi put her finger on her chin. "I think maybe red or black."

"Leave it to us." they smiled.

"Great. Meet me in my room in ten minutes, I need to do something," she said.

"Hai."

Megumi smiled and walked away. Climbing up the stairs, she went to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi opened the door and looked down. "Yes?"

"I need you to tell everyone to meet in the living room for the sing-off."

"Okay."

"And Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Um…you need to wear a suit for tonight," she said hastily.

"…"

She looked up, noting his facial expression hadn't changed at all and put her hands on her hips. "You do have one, right? Cuz if you don't, I can lend you one."

"I'll go check, but I'm sure I'll be fine." he smiled.

"You sure?"

Kakashi nodded. "Positive."

Megumi smiled. "Then I'll see you in an hour." she said and walked back down the hall and down the stairs.

Kakashi watched her leave and quickly shut the door behind him. "Shit."He looked around and spotted his closet. He quickly ran to it and opened the door and began to rummage. "Let's see…"

'_Jounin uniform, uniform, uniform, uniform, short-sleeved uniform shirt, short-sleeved uniform shirt, long-sleeved uniform shirt, uniform pants, uniform pants, jeans…AHA! Wait, that's just my pair of black pants and a dress shirt. Crap, no suit.'_

Kakashi sighed. "I hate wearing those things, they itch and I can't breathe in them." Seriously, suits were uncomfortable items that should have never been invented, no matter how good they could make someone look or how useful they were for surveillance. Even though they helped someone blend in, he never quite understood their purpose.

'_But Megumi wants you to wear one.'_ a voice in his head reminded. "Ugh. The things I do for love. Wait. What?"

He shook his head. _'All the dust in my closet must be messing with my mind.'_

_With Megumi…_

Megumi opened the door. "I'm back. Why is the room dark?" she asked, taking in the drawn curtains.

Tenten smiled wickedly. "We've been waiting for you."

Sakura smiled. "Yes."

"Waiting…" Hinata purred.

She gulped. Why were they looking at her like that and what were they going to do with that bodice? _'Shit.'_

Megumi looked around frantically. She needed an escape, when she spotted the doorknob by her hand. She lowered her hand. She was almost there when Tenten yelled. "Get her!" She struggled weakly as they held her wrists. "Ahh! I just asked you to help me have a small makeover." she screamed.

Sakura smiled deviously. "That's what we're trying to do. Now put on this red dress."

Megumi looked over the red piece of clothing. It had no sleeves, but was going to be held onto her body by a red and black bodice. All in all, it was a very nice dress, but then she saw the rest of it. She balked. "But it stops at mid-thigh!"

Sakura glared at Megumi. "DO IT!"

"Yes ma'am," she said quickly as she slipped into the dress. "Well?"

Hinata shook her head. "Nope." It looked a very nice dress, but a bit mature for her. Maybe when she was older and her body matured more.

Tenten poked her tongue to her cheek. "Try the black spaghetti-strap one."

Megumi nodded and slipped into the dress, loving the feel of it on her skin. _'Whatever fabric this is made out of, it rocks!'_

"What do you think?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure, now for hair and make-up." she grinned. Megumi gulped, for a minute, she could've sworn she saw Ino. _'Mother in heaven, help me.'_ The girls cackled evilly.

_40 minutes later…._

Sakura clapped her hands together. "Done! Mirror please."

Hinata handed her a mirror and Megumi stared into it. She hesitantly lifted her hand to her cheek, careful not to smear their hard work. "Wow. Sakura, it's…"

Sakura smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing. We're just happy you aren't acting weird anymore."

Megumi blushed. "Thanks. Um, Tenten, can you ask Kakashi what his measurements are?"

"Sure, but why?" she said looking curiously at the girl.

She smirked in return. "I have a feeling he doesn't have a suit and he just realized it."

"How?" Hinata asked.

Megumi giggled. "Just a guess."

Tenten nodded and opened the door. "Be back soon." She exited the room and walked upstairs, knocking on Kakashi's door. "Hey Kakashi!"

"Yes?"

"Megumi wants to know what your measurements are. Says you need a suit, but you don't have one and you just realized it now." Tenten yelled through the door.

Kakashi sighed. _'That girl knows me too well.'_

"I'll write them down." he said scribbling numbers onto a scrap of paper. He cracked open the door. "Here."

Tenten nodded. "See you in a little while. I have a feeling I'll be delivering it." She waved goodbye and walked back to Megumi's room.

The door cracked open and Sakura looked up. "Hi Tenten! What do you think? We straightened her hair and put it up in a bun."

"Cool and here, from Kakashi." she said handing the paper to Megumi. She quickly scanned it over and poofed up a suit. "Can you give this to him?"

"Sure and point for me." Tenten smiled to herself.

Megumi smirked and looked back at the girls. "Me too. Ladies, pay up." Sakura and Hinata sighed and both pulled out a five-dollar bill.

'_I should have bet Kakashi. Oh well._' Tenten thought, but shrugged and went to deliver the suit.

Kakashi heard the knock on his door and looked at Tenten who held out the clothing. "Thanks." He shut the door for a few minutes and reopened it. "Done."

Tenten nodded. "I'll help the guys finish setting up."

Kakashi nodded and sat on his bed. After a few minutes (and the last few pages of Icha Icha) he decided to go downstairs. He walked to the living room, deciding he'd wait there, but was taken by surprise by the sudden change. The living room had a small stage, curtains, and a judge's table. On the stage were a microphone and a small speaker. How they did all this in a few hours was a mystery. That or a few Bunshins.

Sakura looked around, directing everyone as she held the clipboard in her hand. She looked up and saw her sensei staring around the room. "Get onstage, you're on in a minute." she said.

Kakashi nodded and went behind the curtain. He knew never to take things by face value alone, but he was surprised at how roomy it was behind the blue curtain. There was enough room for ten people back here. "Hi Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around to say hi when his breath caught in his throat. Megumi was in a black dress that went down to her knees and her hair was in a messy bun. This was the first time he'd seen her all dressed up, and the light hitting her face made her glow. "Wow, you look…"

She giggled at his astonished look. "Yeah? Well, 'you look!' too." she smiled and he quickly put on a disaffected face. He was about to retort, but she hushed him. "It's starting."

Sakura stood onstage, staring at all her friends that sat in the chairs. "Tonight is a sing-off between our two friends, Megumi and Kakashi. Judging the event tonight will be Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata. And now, our contestants!" A spotlight hit the stage and the two walked out.

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart  


Megumi: I couldn't if I tried

Kakashi: Oh Honey if I get restless

Megumi: Baby you're not that kind

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Megumi:You take the weight off of me

Kakashi: Oh Honey when you knock on my door

Megumi: Ooh I gave you my key

Both: Woo hoo. Nobody knows it  


Kakashi: When I was down

Megumi: I was your clown

Both: Woo hoo. Nobody knows it

Megumi: Nobody know-oo-ohs.

Kakashi: Right from the start

Megumi: I gave you my heart.

Oh ho, I gave you my heart

Kakashi: So don't go breaking my heart

Megumi: I won't go breaking your heart

Both: Don't go breaking my heart

Kakashi: And nobody told us

Megumi: Cause nobody showed us

Kakashi: And now it's up to us babe

Megumi: whoa, I think we can make it

Kakashi: So don't misunderstand me

Megumi: You put the light in my life

Kakashi: You put the sparks to the flame

Megumi: I've got your heart in my sights

Both: Woohoo. Nobody knows it

Kakashi: When I was down

Megumi: I was your clown

Both: Woo hoo. Nobody knows it

Megumi: Nobody know-oo-ohs.

Kakashi: Right from the start

Megumi: I gave you my heart.

Oh ho, I gave you my heart

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Megumi: I won't go breaking your heart

Both: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Woohoo. Nobody knows it

Megumi: Nobody know-oo-ohs.

Kakashi: When I was down

Megumi: I was your clown

Kakashi: Right from the start

Megumi: I gave you my heart.

Oh ho, I gave you my heart

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Megumi: I won't go breaking your heart

Both: Don't go breakin my, don't go breakin my

Don't go breaking my heart.

Both: Don't go breakin my, don't go breakin my

Megumi: I won't go breakin your heart.

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Don't go breakin my,

Megumi: I won't go breakin your heart.

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Don't go breakin my,

Megumi: I won't go breakin your heart.

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Don't go breakin my,

Megumi: I won't go breakin your heart.

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Don't go breakin my,

Megumi: I won't go breakin your heart.

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Don't go breakin my,

Megumi: I won't go breakin your heart

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Both: Don't go breakin my,

Megumi: I won't go breakin your heart.

Kakashi: Don't go breaking my heart

Sakura clapped and stepped onstage again. "And that was Elton John's Don't Go Breakin My Heart! First up is Megumi with Regina Spektor's Samson."

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go_

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonder bread and  
Went right back to bed  
And the history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us  
Not even once

_the morning light_

_the morning light_

The crowd applauded and Sakura smiled as Megumi went behind the curtain. "Next we have Kakashi with Cat And Mouse by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus"

Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me...

The crowd applauded and Sakura looked down at the judges. "So what do you guys think so far?"

"Hn."

"Hn.

"They're both good. This is going to be close." Hinata stated.

Sakura nodded. "So judges?"

Sasuke sank back into his chair. "Hn."

"Aa."

Hinata smiled. "Well, we'll wait."

Sakura smiled and nodded before turning to face everyone else. "And now, Angel Fall by the Goo Goo Dolls.

A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer

You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room, yeah

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Always someone

And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you grow colder

The crowd cheered loudly as Kakashi walked backstage. He took one look at me and smirked arrogantly. "I got this in the bag."

Megumi cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really," he affirmed as he opened a water bottle.

Megumi smirked. "Then you wouldn't mind a little wager?"

"Fine, if I win, you go on a date with a person of my choosing," he said with his trademark smile.

"Fine, and when I win, you can't read your Icha Icha for a month!" Megumi shot back, smirking triumphantly at his horrified expression.

'_Not the Icha Icha! But it's not that big of a deal, I'll just have to win this. Easy.'_

"Deal." he said shaking her hand.

"Now Megumi with Come Clean by Hilary Duff?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

Megumi walked onstage and chuckled. "I know, I can't believe it either, but this is a good song!" she smiled.

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defyLet the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Than always staying in  
Feel the windLet the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Rain fall down  
I'm coming clean  
Rain fall down  
I hear  
Rain Fall Down  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean  
Oh I'm coming clean  
Oh I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean

Megumi heard the huge applause and smirked as she walked backstage. "You better get in those last few chapters, Kakashi-kun." she said patting his arm and walking away.

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at the girl sauntering away. _'She purred my name and she added a –kun?'_

"I said Kakashi singing Currents by Dashboard Confessional! Dammit Kakashi, come out here!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi sighed and stepped onto the stage, ready to give an excuse when he saw the glare Sakura was sending him and reconsidered it.

If it is born in flames  
Then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can

If it's got to end  
Then let it end in flames  
Let it burn all the way down

The air is visceral around us  
Turning in its simple steps  
On slow currents  
And I watch

As it pirouettes and spins  
In slow motion  
A long drag comes  
A slow dance

In a halo of ember

If it is born in flames  
Then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can

If it's got to end  
Then let it end in flames  
Let it burn all the way down

All the way down

And if this is ever meant to end  
Then I hope it ends where it began

So hot with love we burned our hands  
If this is ever meant to end

Then I hope it ends where it began  
So hot with love it burns our hands

If it is born in flames  
Then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can

If it's got to end  
Then let it end in flames  
Let it burn (Let it burn)

Kakashi smirked as the crowd cheered, the sounds of Naruto whistling cutting through all the noise. "Beat that." he smirked as he walked backstage.

"I will."

Sakura raised the mic to her mouth. "And now for Megumi's song before the judges make their decision. Megumi will be singing Everybody's Fool by Evanescence."

Never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lies

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

Sakura nodded dismissing the girl. "Now for the judges to talk amongst themselves. In the mean time, Kakashi and Megumi will be coming out to do one last duet before the decision is made. The song is called I'm Your Angel by Celine Dion featuring R. Kelly."

The two stepped out and Megumi could be heard exhaling a deep breath.

Megumi:

So all of your fears (all of your fears)  
Just cast them on me  
How can I make you see

Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata finished whispering amongst themselves and nodded to Sakura. Sakura nodded and called out the two contestants who were behind the curtain. "Judges, what's your verdict?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked back at her cousin and her friend and they nodded. "We say…it's a tie!" she smiled.

Kakashi and Megumi smiled gleefully. "I won!" Then they realized something very very important. "Wait, it's a tie, which means…"

"I have to go on a date with someone he chooses." Megumi balked.

"I can't read Icha Icha for a month!" Kakashi screamed, his hands on his head wondering just how he was going to survive.

"**Nooo!!!**"

Sakura shook her head at the two people who were having conniptions and poked her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she watched them. "I wonder what's going to happen next…" she murmured.


	23. Birthdays and Starlit Kisses

So much OOCness. Sigh. Kill me now. And it seems I've forgotten to update this story. My bad.

------------

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

------------

**Ch.23: Birthdays and Starlit Kisses**

A repetitive thunk sounded in Megumi's office as she threw a ball against the wall. She leaned back in her chair, balancing the object on its hind legs as she sat with her feet resting on the desk. She watched the ball hit the wall and land in her hand before settling to throw it up in the air again, idly wondering if this was what it felt like to be House. _'I remember something important was last week, but what? What was it?'_

Megumi shrugged, dismissing it as her mind being paranoid again, and continued to throw the ball in the air as she let her gaze trail to the calendar on her wall. Her eyes widened as she bolted out of her chair. "SHIT!!!" she screamed, running out the door, the ball dropping to the ground, forgotten.

"Kakashi!" she screamed looking frantically around the hall. Where was he? Where was he?

"In the living room!" he shouted. Megumi nodded (more to herself than anyone else) and quickly ran into the room standing in front of him. "Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry! Gomennasai!" she apologized frantically.

Kakashi looked up and raised an eyebrow before flipping the page of the book in his hand.

"I totally forgot your birthday was last week!" she shouted.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. You had two projects that week, right?" he asked flipping another page. To be honest, he didn't really care if someone celebrated his birthday or not. It was just a day to signify he survived another year without dying which meant he was getting older. Basically, birthdays equaled only one thing (actually two if presents were involved): you died early or you died old after your body broke down on you.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse my forgetfulness!" Megumi hung her head in shame. "I'm a horrible friend."

"Oh, don't say that," he said propping himself up on the couch he was sitting on. Somewhere in the back of his head, he realized that he sounded like an old biddy reprimanding a child for calling themselves stupid.

"But I have to make it up to you!" Megumi said, her face red. Idly, she had to wonder how much she'd rate on the Tohru apology scale at the moment. Maybe a 5?

Kakashi looked up, his eyes hopeful. "Let me read my Icha Icha?" he asked, closing the classic novel in his hand.

"No. We both gave our word for the bet and we can't go back on it." She said as she frowned at him. Really, a deal was a deal and it had to be held on both sides.

Kakashi glared. _'Curse shinobi code.'_ Okay, he knew he was being childish, but he had left off when Junko came upon a caravan of stunning kunoichi and he really wanted to see what happened next.

"…I got it!"

"Huh?" he asked, wondering what he had just missed.

Megumi smiled. He really didn't like the look of that smile. "Oh nothing. Just meet me in the backyard at 9 tonight. See you then!"

"Wait!" he shouted, but his reply was only heard by the slammed door. Kakashi sighed. "Crap."

_In Megumi's room…_

Megumi pulled out her cell phone, rapidly punching in a flurry of numbers.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, I totally forgot Kakashi's birthday. I'm planning a surprise party for him tonight. Can you help me?" she asked.

"**IT WAS KAKASHI'S BIRTHDAY?!**"

"You forgot too, huh?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly on the other line. "Heh heh. Yeah."

"So will you help?"

"Sure, I'll get the others."

"Tell them to meet in my office."

"Hai. " Sakura hung up the phone and Megumi hung up her phone before going to her office.

_In the office….._

The door opened and Naruto strolled in, his hand in the air. "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish my ramen." Naruto blinked in surprise. "Whoa, I sounded like sensei just now."

"Dobe."

Megumi cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and saw them look at her. Great. "You all know why we're here, right?"

Kiba looked up at the ceiling. "Kakashi's surprise birthday party, right?"

"Yeah."

Neji folded his arms over his chest. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Kiba, Shino, and Naruto will distract Kakashi and get him out of the house while you guys help me set up."

Naruto blinked. "How will we do that?"

"I don't know! Um. Um. Um."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tell him the new Icha Icha movie's advanced tickets are being sold across town and if he wants to get them, he better go quickly."

Megumi looked up, throwing her hands in the air. "That's brilliant!"

Sasuke smirked. "Naturally."

Sakura smiled. "Okay, Operation Birthday is go!"

_With Kakashi…._

"What did you say?"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his sensei could be such a pain. Wait. That was most of the time. "The new Icha Icha movie's advanced tickets are being sold across town and if you want to get them, you better go fast."

Kakashi looked up, his eyes wide. "New movie?!"

Naruto looked at him uneasily. "Yeah…"

Kakashi blinked. "How come I didn't hear about this?" He grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Where?!"

"A-across town. I'll get Kiba and Shino to help. Guys!"

"Hn?" they asked, stepping out from the kitchen. Kakashi stared at Kiba and Shino. "What are you guys waiting for?! Let's go!"

When the boys made no move for the door, Kakashi grabbed them all by their shirts and bolted out the door, a trail of smoke behind them.

Megumi peered out of her room and sweatdropped. _'He really will do anything for Icha Icha. Oh well, at least he's gone.'_

"Guys, you can come out now!"

Sasuke stepped out of Neji's room. "Hn. Now what?"

She smiled and poofed up a large box. "Here's a box of decorations. Set these up in the backyard. Sakura, Tenten, you guys help me wrap the presents. Neji, Sasuke, after you're done with the decorations, set up some tables and chairs. Hinata, you and I are making the cake."

Sakura blinked. "What presents?"

Megumi shrugged. "I don't know. Write a list of gifts you want to get him and I'll poof them."

Handing them a sheet of paper and a pencil, everyone scribbled on the piece of paper before passing it onto the next person. It wasn't soon before Tenten shouted, "Done!"

Megumi skimmed the list and made the gifts appear. "Okay, now before we go, any idea how old he's turning?"

Sakura placed a finger on her lip. "Well, he's about fourteen years older than me and I'm 16 so…30."

"Thanks. Let's get to work!"

_Neji and Sasuke…._

Birds twittered in the large tree against the fence, one of many lining the fence of the backyard. Neji looked over at the collapsed tables and then to Sasuke. "Hey Uchiha, bet I can set up these faster than you can."

Sasuke scoffed. "You wish," he said coolly.

Neji smirked. "You wanna bet?"

Sasuke smirked back. "Loser has to read Kakashi's book collection?"

"You're on. Kiss your virgin eyes goodbye, Uchiha."

"In your dreams."

Neji and Sasuke looked at the folded table in front of them and smirked. "Ready. Set. Go!"

_5 minutes later…._

Neji and Sasuke flew from their row of tables. "Done! What?!" they said at the same time, exchanging glares.

Neji glared intensely at the raven-haired boy. "Admit it, Uchiha, you lost."

Sasuke scoffed. "The only loser here is you Hyuuga." he said increasing his glare tenfold.

A window opened and the boys looked up to see an annoyed Sakura. "You both finished at the same time now hurry up and set up the chairs."

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hn."

Tenten stuck her head out the window. "And don't break anything!"

"Hn." her boyfriend replied.

Sasuke looked over to the Hyuuga male. "So who reads the books?"

"Technically, we both lost."

"50/50?"

Neji shrugged. "Whatever."

_Megumi and Hinata….._

Pages flipped rapidly and Megumi looked up from her cookbook. "Any clue on what to make?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know. What does he like?"

"I really don't know," Megumi said.

"…"

"Hm…" Suddenly a light bulb appeared over her head. "I got it!"

Hinata looked up excitedly. "What?"

"We can make a multi-layered cake with different flavors!"

"Sure! What should we do for flavors?" she asked getting out a pencil and paper.

"The first can be butter cream with fruit, second can be chocolate with vanilla, third can be vanilla with chocolate, fourth can be green tea with fruit, and the fifth can be a small cheesecake."

Hinata put down her pencil and sweatdropped. "We better get to work."

"Yeah."

Approximately five hours, ten metal bowls, and a box of Band-Aids later, we decided to take a break.

"All we have to do is make the fillings and the cheesecake." Megumi said collapsing onto the chair across from Hinata. God, baking was tiring work. How did those people on TV do it so well? Oh right, paid trained staff.

"I'll do the filling." Hinata panted as she raised her hand.

"Okay. I like making cheesecake better anyway," she smiled as she mentally drooled. There was absolutely nothing compared to cheesecake…except maybe Japanese food.

Hinata nodded and she got up. She started to get the sugar and butter and started placing things into the mixer. Megumi got up afterwards and started to get the things she would need from the cupboards. "So how's it with Naruto?"

Hinata blushed and Megumi saw her almost drop something from the corner of her eye. "I-I-It's alright," she stuttered.

"Alright? You're not satisfied?" she asked jokingly as she pulled out a new bag of sugar.

The look on Hinata's face was priceless. "W-what?! Megumi, I'm still a virgin!" she screamed, her face red. She looked like she was going to faint.

Megumi laughed. "I'm not talking about that! Sheesh. And they say Kakashi is a pervert."

"Oh, gomen." she said soberly, before a huge blush spread across her face. Guess she realized the small crack she made at her expense.

Megumi waved it off. "It's fine. I was just teasing you earlier, just make sure he knows how much you care." she said smiling as she took the vanilla from the shelf.

Hinata blushed and smiled softly. "Yes."

Megumi smiled and shook her head before grinning. "Come on, we have a cake to finish!"

_8:45 p.m.…_

Naruto pushed open the door. "We're back!" he said moving out of the doorway just in time for Kiba to fall onto the studio floor. "I'm alive! Sanctuary at last!" he cried happily. Shino just stayed quiet.

Kakashi glared and slammed the door behind him. He turned to face Naruto, flames in his eyes while the rest of his body was tense with anger. "You tell me there are advanced Icha Icha movie tickets, drag me all the way across town, and for what?! For an entire day of walking around just for you to tell me there were none! I'm going to my room."

"But sensei! I-"

Kakashi turned around and glared spitefully, an evil aura surrounding him. "Don't talk to me." he said before walking up to his room and slamming the door.

"But…" Suddenly, Naruto's cell phone rang.

"He's back?"

Naruto nodded, but realized she couldn't see it. "Yup."

"You guys get dressed, I'm almost done," Megumi said on the other line.

"What is it?"

"Semi-formal. Oh, cake's done cooling. Gotta go!"

Naruto nodded and shut off his phone. "Guys, Megumi says get ready."

Shino nodded. "We better get going."

_In Kakashi's room…._

Kakashi glared intently at the ceiling, imagining many creative ways to torture our blonde friend. Why torture? Because killing was too easy. Kakashi wanted him to suffer.

"How could Naruto trick me like that?! After all I've done for him? Normally I could deal with it, but being Icha Icha deprived and then baiting me?! That was just too far!" He sighed. _'An entire day wasted on a wild goose chase and-Huh?'_ Kakashi felt something brush against his fingers and sat up, looking behind him. On his pillow was a note with a black rose. He picked it up.

_Kakashi, meet me in the backyard at 9:00 tonight and wear something nice. It's sort of semi-formal._

"Oh right…She told me about this earlier," he said placing it on his nightstand.

'_Wonder what this is about.'_

Kakashi shrugged. He'd find out later. "Well, better get dressed."

_In the kitchen…_

Megumi looked around the kitchen. _'Let's see. Hinata left to get ready and everyone else is outside and Kakashi's upstairs. Perfect,'_ she thought before turning to her task. Standing on a stool, she put the chocolate shuriken in the middle of fruit. "Yay! Cheesecake done. Now to poof the cake outside."

After getting the cake outside, she wiped the sweat from her brow, careful not to get anything on herself and sighed. "Whew, and it's only 8:59…8:59?!"

She tore off her apron and looked down at herself to see her jeans dusted with flour and dried cake batter. _'I better get dressed, I'm still in my regular clothes!' _She poofed on some other clothes and smiled as she looked at her outfit. It was black and white, some of her favorite colors. It only had one sleeve on her right shoulder. The top layer of the dress was white with a black belt around her waist. Under the first layer were layers of black and white fabric. On her left leg was a white open-toed platform and on her left was a black open-toed platform. It was a lot like this sketch Bisco Hatori did for Ouran High School Host Club vol. 5. Then again, she'd gotten the inspiration from it.

Smiling to herself, she made a small white flower appear in her hand and placed it in her hair._ 'Now to go outside.'_

_Outside…._

Red-orange lanterns decorated the backyard as they hung from the studio to the tree. The tables were covered in a red-orange tablecloth and stars decorated the cloudless night. "Wow."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I'm guessing we did good?"

Megumi turned behind her and nodded. "Better than good." she smiled.

Neji came over and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "So which half are you reading?"

"Hn. We just have to hope Kakashi doesn't kill us for touching his precious books."

Megumi chuckled. "Let me guess, another stupid bet? Who lost?"

Sakura smirked from her seat at the table. "It was a tie."

"So now we have to each read half of Kakashi's book collection." Sasuke explained.

Megumi laughed. "Luckily for you, he can't read them so I don't think he'll mind. Just don't read it in front of him, he'd probably kill you for rubbing it in his face."

"Hn."

The sound of footsteps inside the studio floated out to the backyard. "Megumi?"

"Crap. It's Kakashi! Okay, everyone hide." She said as she cut the power to the lanterns.

"Megumi?" Kakashi asked as he slid open the glass door leading to the backyard.

The backyard was suddenly bathed in light and everyone sprang from their hiding places. "SURPRISE!"

Kakashi blinked, frozen in the doorway as Megumi giggled and hugged him. "Happy belated birthday! Were you surprised?" she asked.

"When you yelled surprise or at the idea of you all throwing a party for me?"

"Both!" she said grinning eagerly. Her inner child was having a field day.

Kakashi looked up in thought. "In this order, no and yes."

"Oh, well, at least we managed to surprise you once. Oh, come on, you have to open your presents and things."

"Huh?" Kakashi asked as she dragged him to the head of the table. He sat down and looked at the pile of boxes in front of him. "Now what?"

"You open your presents, silly." she smiled.

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn. I knew brain cells die as you older, but I never thought you'd be as dumb as the dobe at only 30. You really are old."

Kakashi and Naruto shot him dirty looks. "Hey!" they shouted indignantly.

Megumi giggled. "You really should open them, Kakashi."

Kakashi grunted in reply and grabbed the closest one to him. "Who's it from?" Sakura asked.

"Neji. " he deadpanned. He opened the box and reached in. "A new hitai-ate. Thanks."

"Hn."

"Next is Tenten's." she smiled.

Kakashi nodded and opened the box. "A katana with my name inscribed in it. Thanks."

Tenten stuck out her tongue. "You better like it."

Kakashi chuckled felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back. "Hm?"

"Um, Kakashi, can you open them faster? I think Naruto's eyeing your cake and I'm afraid he hurt himself trying to get it. Sakura's going to kill him if he tries to touch it."

"Oh, sure."

Megumi smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The sound of paper shredding filled the air and soon, the opened gifts were displayed on the table. A plushie version of Kakashi from Hinata, a kunai set from Kiba, a bookshelf from Shino, a scroll from Sakura, and engraved kunai from Sasuke. That left Naruto and Megumi.

Kakashi sat at his chair debating which to open first when he heard Naruto's loud voice boom over everyone else. "Me first!" he screamed, dropping the present in front of him. Kakashi looked up and Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry about lying to you sensei, but I just had to get you out of the studio for the day."

"You were mad?" Megumi asked.

"Well, this is Icha Icha we're talking about," he reminded.

Megumi stared at the grass beneath her feet. "Sorry, I told Naruto to do that to you. I'm sorry."

Kakashi smiled and ruffled her hair. "I understand, but next time, don't involve the Icha Icha."

She giggled and smiled, batting his hand away from her head. "Sure."

"Open my gift, sensei!"

Kakashi nodded and opened the box to see…"A ramen-shaped alarm clock?"

"You have no excuse for being late now, sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Megumi giggled. "He's right, you know."

"Hn. What about you?" he asked looking up at her.

"There are two parts. I'll give you the first part now." she said handing him a paper-wrapped object. "Open it."

Kakashi peeled away the brown paper and his eye widened. "It's…"

"A photo collage of all of us living here. There's also a portrait of your old team under it. Do you like it?"

Kakashi smiled and hugged her to him. "Thank you."

She blushed hotly. "N-no p-p-problem."

"So when do I get the next part?"

"After cake."

He looked at her, faking a look of disappointment. It made him look like a child refused of a toy. "You are no fun."

"Be happy there IS a part two." She focused my energy and made the cake appear on the table. "Tadaa!"

Naruto's eyes bugged from their sockets. "Whoa! It's huge!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Are you sure we can eat all that?"

Megumi chuckled. "Not all at once! We'll get sick like that!" she laughed.

Kakashi looked up at the five-layer cake and sweatdropped. All that sugar. "But exactly why is it so big?"

Megumi put a hand on her hip while she tapped a finger on her chin. "Well…Hinata and I didn't know what kind of cake you like so we made all kinds. The first layer is butter cream with fruit, second is chocolate with vanilla, third is vanilla with chocolate, fourth is green tea with fruit, and the fifth is a small cheesecake. Besides, we had to get thirty candles to fit on there somehow."

Kakashi blinked, ignoring the last part of the statement. "You did all this for me?"

Sakura smiled. "We wanted to make up for past time."

Sasuke smirked. "We got trick candles too, not that it'd matter to a shinobi."

Kakashi nodded and blew out the candles without them lighting again, proving Sasuke's point. "Who wants cake?"

Kakashi sliced the cake and Hinata and Megumi passed it out. After everyone got a slice, we all took a bite.

Kakashi blinked. "Wow, this is good."

Neji nodded in agreement.

"I concur." Shino stated.

Sasuke shrugged. "She's a good cook, what can you say other than that?"

Sakura smiled. "You'll make a good wife someday."

"Yeah!" Tenten exclaimed.

Megumi blushed hotly. "Nani?!"

Kiba shrugged, his fork dangling from his mouth. "They're right, you know."

"Hey, I can't take all the credit! Hinata helped too!"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Naruto can take care of her."

"Whatever. So, what flavor are you eating, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up, his mask off and on the table. "Oh, the cheesecake. Nice touch with the chocolate shuriken. So what's my second part?" he asked

"Well, come closer." Megumi smiled. He inched closer and she pouted. "Closer."

"Now?" he asked, three inches away from her.

"Perfect." she smiled.

"So what's part two?

"This." she said smashing a slice of cake into his face.

Kakashi smirked. "This means war." he said, retaliating.

Megumi squealed. "Hey, that went down my dress!" (A/N: That actually happened to my friend at her birthday party)

Naruto grinned foxily. "**CAKE FIGHT!!!!**"

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she felt cold frosting slid down her neck. Sasuke smirked. "Gotcha."

Sakura laughed. "Hey!"

**(Splat! Squish!) **

_11:30…_

"Night everyone!" Megumi said from the kitchen as she covered the remaining cake slices with plastic wrap.

"Night."

Megumi heard the footsteps moving up the stairs and the shutting of doors. A flashback of the cake fight appeared in her head and she chuckled to herself. She sighed and turned back to the cake sitting on the island in the kitchen. "Well, better put the cake in the fridge."

"Let me help you with that."

"Thanks, Kakashi." Megumi said handing him some slices as she opened the refrigerator door. They put the cake in the fridge and she stared out the kitchen window. She heard the fridge door close and stepped outside.

Megumi stared up at the sky. A sea of blue and white cosmic wonder against an ocean of black. "The stars look beautiful tonight, looks like the sky wants to give a belated present to you too."

Kakashi stepped up behind her. "I doubt it." he said as he stared up at the moon, his hands in his pockets.

Megumi turned back. "Have a little faith every once in a while. By the way, you have cake on your face." she smiled.

"Huh?" Kakashi touched his masked face, his face bearing slight annoyance. "I thought I got everything." he murmured.

She shook her head. "Here let me." Kakashi nodded and leaned down as she leaned up, licking the bit of cream on his right temple. "There." she murmured as Kakashi stood there in shock, a blush staining his face from under the mask.

She giggled and turned back to observe the sky. "So do you want the real part two?" she asked.

Kakashi blinked. "You mean cake in the face wasn't the part two?"

"Nope, that was just some fun for me. So do you want the rest of your gift or what?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, his hands never leaving his pockets. "Well, I don't think it'd be fair after I got cheated out of part of my gift not to get it."

Megumi giggled. "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told and she walked over to him. She tiptoed and touched his face. She slipped her fingers under the fabric of his infamous mask and noticed the slight flutter of his lashes. "Keep your eyes closed," she whispered. The fluttering stopped and he stood perfectly still as she took in his features. A straight nose, a firm jaw, a perfectly sculpted face. Even his scar was perfect.

Megumi ran her thumb over the line. How many memories were stored in this one scar, she wondered.

Megumi let her thumb trail down his skin until her hands cupped his face and she leaned in, claiming his lips in a chaste kiss. As Hermia once said, "I know not by what power I am made bold," and this was certainly the case. She felt him stir slightly under her and she pulled away from him. She stared at into his half-lidded gaze and smiled. "Happy birthday Kakashi," the girl whispered as she rolled the mask back up. She pressed her lips to his forehead. "Night and don't stay out too long." she said smiling.

Kakashi watched her leave, entering the studio and heard the door click shut behind her. He felt his brain fog, thought seeming a galaxy away as a small fluttering feeling made itself known. He raised his hand to his lips, the feeling of fabric meeting his fingertips, but he could still feel her on his lips and with that, came a startling revelation.

"She…kissed me…"


	24. Another Birthday

**Disclaimer: Don't own, goddamn.**

----------------

**Ch.24: Another Birthday**

The door slammed open and a loud crash was heard, a teenage girl lay sprawled on the floor.

Kiba stared wide-eyed. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

"Spirit rally, guest speaker from Hiroshima about the atom bomb, friend's birthday, and the first A ever on my Italian test."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Damn."

Naruto blinked. "What's a spirit rally?"

"Basically, something to keep us from committing suicide due to stress and lack of school spirit. We got egged, or rather, my friend did. But we lobbed one back! HA!" she shouted.

Kakashi blinked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"…I don't think so…"

Sasuke and Neji folded their arms over their chests. "Your birthday is today," they reminded.

"What?! It is?!" Megumi ran into her office and stared at the calendar. Sure enough, it was Saturday, October 29th.

Hinata peered into the office. "How old are you turning?"

"14. Wow, school is hard if it makes you forget your birthday. Wait. Naruto, didn't your birthday pass?"

"They threw a party for me while you were gone. You don't have to give me anything. You setting me up with Hinata is already a present."

"Okay."

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Movie?" Tenten asked.

"How about Icha Icha? I got the newest one," Kakashi smiled.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "We told you no hentai, you ass!"

"Um…I don't really care. I have homework to do, so I'll see you later," Megumi said, closing the office door.

"…"

"…She doesn't care about her birthday?!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba frowned. "This is serious."

"We have to plan something for her. How about a surprise party?" Sakura suggested.

"We did that for Kakashi and besides, she'll know something is up," Sasuke replied.

"What about if we take her somewhere?" Shino suggested.

Hinata smiled. "That's a great idea, but where?"

Tenten looked up in thought. "Park?"

"Mall?" Neji asked.

"Beach?" Kakashi suggested.

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Okay, we have three ideas. The park, mall, or the beach. Let's vote! Park, raise your hands." Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten raised their hands.

"Mall?" Hinata and Shino were the only ones.

"Beach?" Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, even Akamaru voted for this one.

Sakura smiled. "Then it's settled, beach it is!"

"What are we gonna do at the beach?" Kiba asked.

"A picnic and volleyball!" Tenten shouted.

"Aa," Sasuke and Neji replied. Everyone else nodded.

"Tenten, Hinata, and I will make lunch. You guys get the stuff we need," Sakura directed.

Kiba blinked. "How will we get her out?"

"She said she had homework," Shino reminded.

Kakashi smiled deviously behind his mask, but his tone betrayed nothing. "Leave that to me."

In the kitchen…… 

Sakura sat with her friends at the island in the kitchen. "What should we make?"

Tenten shrugged. "I don't know. Burgers maybe?"

"That's a great idea! Maybe some salad too?" Hinata suggested.

"And drinks! That's what we're bringing to the beach!" Sakura grinned.

Tenten smiled. "Let's get started!"

_With the guys….._

"So teme, what are we gonna bring?"

"Hn. Volleyball equipment, swimwear, towels, picnic blanket, and a radio," Sasuke replied.

"Come on, we better get going," Neji said.

Naruto nodded. _'I wonder what sensei's going to do to Megumi.'_

_With Kakashi….._

A knock came at the door and Megumi looked up from her Italian homework. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Hello? Huh? No one's there." She was confused, but shrugged it off and turned around. Suddenly, she felt something hit her neck and then, darkness.

Kakashi stooped next to the unconscious girl and sighed. "Sorry Megumi. Had to do it." (A/N: pressure point)

-------------

Megumi smiled, the sun was on her skin. She heard a seagull caw above her and she smiled. She sat up and saw the water glitter in the sunlight. She smiled and ran towards the water. Stripping her clothes, she dove into the water. It felt wonderful, it was warm and it felt like…home.

Megumi came up for air, slicking the wet strands of hair from her face when she saw someone coming towards her. She stood up in the water, the drops of the sea rolling off her body as they came closer. She looked up, but she couldn't see their face. Before she could shield her eye from the glare, he was gone.

She stirred, shifting slightly as she woke. The first thing Megumi noticed was the scent of salt in the air. _'Sea water?'_ Then she heard it, the roar of the ocean. The sound made her smile, but it made her wonder too. _'Ocean roar? Sea water? Where am I?'_

"I give you, the beach."

Megumi blinked her eyes open and looked up. "Whoa, shit!" she shouted, recoiling.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm not that repulsive, am I?"

"No…it's just—quit scaring me like that!" she screamed pointing an accusatory finger the smiling man. Damn him, he was enjoying this.

Kakashi shrugged. "Can't help it. I know for a fact you're very hard to scare and I'm milking this for all it's worth."

"Sadistic bastard," she muttered.

"I heard that."

"Whatever. Where am I?" Megumi asked as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"The beach, I already told you," she heard him say. She squinted her eyes and peered into the distance. A seagull cawed overhead and she felt the sand under her hands shift as she stared, the smell of salt filling her lungs. Ocean. Miles and miles of ocean. "I really am at the beach."

Megumi smiled to herself contentedly when she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see Sakura. "You're awake?" she asked.

Megumi shielded her eyes and looked up. "Yeah. What happened?"

Tenten held a bottle of water in her hands. "The pervert made you black out," she said sending him a scathing glare.

Kakashi whistled innocently in his halo, angelic music playing in the background. "What?"

"Why do those swimsuits look familiar?" she asked.

Hinata smiled. "We wore these before."

"Why _are_ you guys in swimsuits?"

Kiba stretched, feeling the vertebrae in his spine pop and sighed in pleasure. "Cuz we took you to the beach for your birthday, now get dressed."

Megumi shrugged and spotted a bag near her head. She looked inside and fished out her swimsuit. "Where?"

"There's a changing stall over there," Sasuke said pointing to her right.

"It's a big green box basically. You can't miss it," Neji elaborated.

Shino smirked. "Don't get lost."

Megumi stuck out her tongue at him. "Shino, you suck."

Shino smirked and she laughed. Not only was it in good humor, but she realized she could see him smirk now that his face wasn't covered. He looked…cute. "Be back soon," she said before walking away.

Sakura smiled, waving at the girl until she disappeared from sight. "Tenten, what'd you get her for her birthday?" she asked.

Tenten shrugged. "A white katana. I'm gonna teach her how to use it too. You?"

"A scrapbook of all of us."

"I got her a CD," said Hinata.

"I got her a puppy and some roses."

Hinata smiled sadly. "You still like her, don't you?"

Kiba sighed. "Yeah, but if being like a brother to her is the only way she'll ever feel about me, I'll be happy with it."

"I got her a box of ramen!" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe."

"I was just kidding!"

Neji cocked a brow. "Then what did you give her?"

"A scroll of jutsus. She has to learn something besides my Oiroke no Jutsu and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Kiba nodded. "Amen."

Sasuke smirked. "Besides, I think Kakashi would die of blood loss if those were the only ones she knew."

Everyone snickered.

"What about you, teme?"

"A hitai-ate, some shuriken, and a silver necklace."

Silence fell over the group as they stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around, feeling annoyed at the sudden attention. "What?"

"Dammit teme, you're supposed to like Sakura!"

Sasuke flushed. "I do, dobe! Megumi's like a little sister to me!" he said, smacking Naruto over the head.

"Ohhh…"

"What about you, Hyuuga?"

"Some posters and those weird manga she likes. Plus a kimono." Sasuke stared and Neji blushed. "She has to have SOMETHING to wear at New Year's!"

Naruto grimaced. "I'd hate to see what you picked out."

"Tenten helped," he muttered.

"What'd you get her, Shino? You know she hates bugs," Sakura said.

"An ink painting of some butterflies and some flowers. Kakashi?"

Kakashi sweatdropped, his hand moving behind him to rub his neck. "Heh heh."

"**YOU FORGOT?!**" they roared.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Well, you see. I was going to get her one when a black cat crossed my path and-"

"Save it! You better get one for her soon or else," Sakura snapped.

Megumi blinked. "Or else what?"

Sakura looked up nervously. "Nothing! When'd you get here?"

Megumi blinked. Something was weird with Sakura. Dehydration, maybe? "About a second ago. Why?"

"Nothing. Let's play volleyball! Team 1 is Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, and me. Team 2 is you, Neji, Tenten, and Kiba."

She blinked. "What about you, Kakashi?"

"I think I'll just take a nap." He said lying down on the beach blanket.

"Well, you better take off your mask unless you want a seriously weird tan line. Bye Akamaru!"

"Bark bark!"

Kakashi watched as they started the game. Sasuke served it to the other side and Neji bumped it to Tenten who set it to Megumi who spiked it over the net. He watched her smile to her friends and he felt his breath catch in his throat, memories of that kiss once again haunting his mind.

'_Dammit! What should I give her? Money? My favorite shirt? Icha Icha?'_

Kakashi sighed tiredly. He had no idea what to give her. She didn't fit in any category of people he had encountered over the years and if that wasn't confusing enough, she kissed him. The girl had kissed him and awakened something within him, something he thought had left long ago. He wasn't stupid, he knew he liked her, the annoying fluttering in his heart told him that. He raked a hand through his silver hair. "I'm going to talk a walk. Watch the blanket for me, Akamaru."

"Bark bark."

Kakashi nodded and got up, strolling on the shore. He looked around, hearing the ocean pound on the cliffs behind him and breathed in the salt air. He sighed and continued his walk, rubbing his bare chin (he'd taken off the mask earlier) as he thought. _'What could I get her? Maybe-'_

Kakashi spat out the sand from his mouth and scowled. Turning behind him to glare at the object, he was surprised. "A conch shell?" he asked himself as he picked it up and threw it in the air, catching it before looking at it again. "That's it!"

---------------

The waves lapped at the shoreline as the teens talked amongst themselves. Megumi sighed at the calm when she heard the sound of sand shifting and looked up. "Kakashi! Where've you been? We were about to eat without you."

Kakashi shrugged. "Just walking. Who won?"

Tenten smirked triumphantly. "We did."

Sakura glared. "Only because Naruto tripped and Shino was staring at a crab!"

"We still won. You just admitted it," Megumi pointed out.

Sasuke glared at her. "Shut it."

She stuck out her tongue. "Make me."

Sasuke smirked. "You asked for it," he said looking mischievously at the girl.

"Eep!" Megumi squeaked and scrambled up, running for the water. Sasuke narrowed his gaze. "Get back here!" he yelled.

She turned back and stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "No!"

"Give up now."

"Never!" she shouted as she reached into the ocean and splashed water on him.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted as he protected his face from the onslaught of water. He lifted his hand and water was sent flying back at the girl. "Ah!"

Kiba and Naruto looked to each other and then got up. "Hey, don't have all the fun!" they shouted running towards them.

Tenten stood up and looked behind her. "Neji, come on!"

Sakura laughed. "Hey, wait up!"

_5:00 p.m.…_

The splash fight was long over and the group had settled to just sit and relax.

Sakura stared out at the horizon, drinking the pinks and oranges that painted the darkening sky. "Doesn't the sunset look beautiful?" she asked turning to him.

Sasuke smiled for her and kissed her before sliding his arm around her waist. "Sure does."

Tenten sat on the sand staring out at the sunset as she ran her fingers through Neji's hair, her other fingers entwined with his. She smiled down at the boy whose head rested in her lap. "Today was fun, right?"

Neji looked up at her and kissed their entwined fingers. "Hn," he replied, settling to enjoy the feeling of her fingers through his hair and she smiled before looking out at the sunset once more.

Megumi watched Hinata and Naruto kiss as the setting star bathed them in its light and looked at the other couples on the beach. She brought her knees up under her chin and thanked whoever was up there for the warm sunny day today. She sighed contentedly on the beach blanket and smiled. "The sunset was always better on the beach," she mused to herself.

Kakashi flicked his gaze at Megumi. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. My house was near the beach, but all the houses and phone lines were in the way. Here, you can see all of it so clearly." Even though her opinion was probably biased, she truly thought it was better here.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and stood up. "Want to take a walk on the beach?" he asked.

She nodded and turned to her single friends. "Shino, tell Kiba that I went for a walk with Kakashi when he wakes up and help Akamaru keep the crabs away from him." Shino nodded, saying he heard my request and Megumi smiled warmly. "Let's go."

She didn't know how long they were walking, they just followed where their feet took them. She smiled softly to herself. "Today was so much fun."

Kakashi looked up. "And to think, in two days, it'll be Halloween."

Her eyes widened. "Halloween! I still need my costume!"

Kakashi smiled. "You still have tomorrow. Just relax."

She looked at him sternly. "Easy for you to say. We still need to decide what to do for Halloween."

"And again, just relax. You have time."

She cast a glance at him and sighed, tipping her head back as she felt the sun's warmth on her skin. "How do you keep so relaxed?" she asked tiredly.

Kakashi shrugged. "I just let stuff happen to me."

"But for something to happen to you, something has to start it," she pointed out.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess opposites really do attract," he mused.

Megumi looked back. "W-what?"

'_Shit, I said that outloud?!'_

He shook his head. "Never mind. We better get back."

"Hai," she answered, but for a second there, she thought she'd seen his eyes widen.

---------------

Studio…… 

Sakura shut the door behind her, shouldering her bag and turned to her friend. "Hey Megumi, after we all finish taking showers, meet me in the kitchen."

She blinked. "Uh…sure."

_Later….._

Megumi had just come out of the bathroom. Her hair was still wet and clumped into thin sections. She shrugged. It'd fix itself after it dried. She walked into the kitchen to find the lights off_. 'That's weird,'_ she thought and flipped on the light. "Sakura?"

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow!!!"

"Hn, you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to open the presents we got you?"

Megumi looked at the speaker, she wasn't amused. "Ha ha Sasuke. Who's present should I open first?"

Naruto waved his arms around wildly. "Me! Me!"

Megumi nodded and reached for the orange-wrapped box in the pile, laughing to herself at the small ramen bowls on the paper. She smiled, reminding herself to ask where he got the paper and opened the box. "Cool! A scroll! It has jutsus too!"

"I'll help you train." he grinned. She hugged him. "Thanks Naruto! I think I'll open Sasuke's next," she said grabbing the dark-blue box.

"Hn. You better like it," he said over the sound of rustling paper.

"A hitai-ate, shuriken, and a silver necklace?!" she exclaimed.

"Look closer at the necklace," he instructed.

Megumi looked closer at the metal. "Whoa!"

"What is it?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's a dog tag," she replied holding up the necklace by the chain.

"On one side is the Konoha Leaf symbol and the other side is the Uchiha crest. You are now an honorary citizen of Konoha and an honorary Uchiha."

She looked up. "Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're pretty much like a little sister to me. If I had one, I'd imagine she'd be like you, so I just made it official."

Megumi glomped him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she smiled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Hn. Open the rest of your presents, nimrod." Sasuke said, flicking her forehead.

"Itai!" She pouted and rubbed her forehead. "Hey!" He smirked triumphantly and she scowled at him before turning back to her presents. "This one's from Tenten." She opened the box, pulling out a white katana sheath. "A katana?! Tenten, I love it!"

Tenten winked. "I knew you would. Ask me to teach you any time."

She smiled. "Thanks. Next is Hinata's." She opened the box and nearly dropped the gift, but then again, she probably wouldn't have let go of it. "THE NEW MCR CD?!"

"I know how much you like them, so I got it for you."

"You have no idea how happy this makes me." she said hugging the CD. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure we have an idea. Now hurry up."

"Next is Shino." She opened the box to see an ink painting of a butterfly and flowers. "Wow, this is a really good painting! Did you do this?" Shino nodded and she hugged him. "Thank you, I love it."

Shino blushed and coughed. "Ahem."

"Next is Neji's." Megumi opened the box and gasped. Neji smirked. "It's the Juvenile Orion clear poster! And the FF Advent Children wall scroll! And The FF Advent Children Vincent poster! And it's the rest of the MARS series! This must have cost you a small fortune!"

"There's more. It's sort of a joint gift from Tenten and me," he said.

'_More?'_ She looked down. "A kimono?!"

"Blood red and white."

"Cuz those are the colors that look best on you," Tenten smiled.

She hugged them both and Tenten laughed. "Okay. Okay. You still have a few more presents." she said patting the girl's back.

"Oh right."

Sakura smiled and handed her a leather-bound book. "Here."

Megumi stared down at it and looked up at her in question. "It's a scrapbook of all of us and all the crap we did so far. I even got the one of you making Kakashi have that massive nosebleed." she explained.

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling. "Don't remind me," he groaned.

"But we just did," Megumi said smugly.

Kakashi grunted and she looked around. "Which present next?"

Kiba walked up to her and held something to her face. "Here."

"Roses? For me?" she asked staring into the sea of dark red.

"It _is_ your birthday," he reminded when she heard something whine and looked up. "A puppy too?!"

"Yeah." he said picking up a small puppy. "It's a Shiba Inu. Do you like her?"

Megumi took her from him and held her up. "I love her!" she exclaimed, holding the pup in her arms as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Kiba blushed. "Y-y-yeah. Name her, will ya?"

"Mm…how about Hoshi?"

Sakura blinked. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I like the name Hoshi. It means star and tonight's a starry night."

Kiba looked out the window. "Huh. You're right."

Megumi looked down at the puppy. "Do you like the name Hoshi?" She licked her cheek and she giggled. "I guess you do. This mean the last gift is Kakashi's," she said holding up the last gift in the pile.

Everyone stared. _'You mean he managed to get a gift afterall?'_

Megumi pulled the pink ribbon from the box and lifted off the lid. "Seashells?"

Kakashi shrugged. "They're from the beach. I polished them and used some to make a necklace. It's to remind you of today."

"Aw…" Megumi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks everyone," she yawned. "I'm sleepy. I think I'll go to bed. Night everyone."

Kiba nodded. "I'll help you with your presents. Come on, Hoshi."

"Arf!" Hoshi smiled as she walked with Kiba. Sasuke smirked and looked down at the man still sitting on the barstool. "Nice save." he whispered, patting his shoulder.

"But don't pull anything like that again." Sakura glared. Kakashi nodded and went back upstairs to his room before collapsing on his bed. '_I guess she wasn't the only one who was tired,'_ he thought before falling fast asleep.


	25. Halloween Hijinks

Happy Halloween pplz and don't get plastered! Also, I sort of had a falling out with this story now. Don't worry though, I'll keep posting, though I doubt anyone is really reading it anymore.

-------------

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own me! 

----------------

**Ch.25: Halloween Hijinks**

Megumi walked out of her room, the effects of sleep still just leaving her body as she looked up and yawned. "Hey, what're you guys doing?" she asked.

Sakura tacked another paper bat to the wall. "Getting ready for the party tonight."

Megumi blinked, she could practically see the question mark over her head. Maybe she was watching too much anime…

"What's the occasion?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sticking a cotton cobweb into a doorway. "Halloween, idiot."

Her eyes widened. "Shit!!!"

Neji sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"That and we all still need costumes. Come on, Hoshi, we need to find everyone." She smiled to her dog. Wow, she had her own dog. Never thought she'd be able to say that.

Sakura looked around. "We're all here."

"Then where's Kakashi?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Something about the new Icha Icha video with a pull out poster."

"Ew."

Hoshi looked up. "Arf!" Translation: Yup.

"Oh, write down your costumes please!"

"Sure." they said, writing down their costumes.

"Arigatou! Oh, I have two surprises for you guys later. Tell me when Kakashi get here."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "Hn."

_In Megumi's room…._

Megumi sat in her room, Hoshi struggling to get up. She laughed and helped her up. She walked around her bed and she moved over so she could see the list. "Okay, so Tenten is Cleopatra and Neji is Marc Antony. Sasuke is a pirate, Sakura's a nurse, Hinata is a fairy, Kiba is a peasant, Shino is a gunslinger, Naruto is a prince, and Kakashi isn't here. I'll think of something for him."

"Arf."

Megumi giggled. "Don't worry, I have something for you too." Hoshi wagged her tail.

"Tonight is going to rock!"

-----------------------

The door opened and everyone looked up from their task.

"I'm back! and I have the new Icha Icha movie with pull out poster!"

"Kakashi, no one wants to hear your proclaim your pervertedness!" Sakura growled.

"Just because your part of the bet is over, doesn't mean you should corrupt us. Now help us set up!" Tenten yelled as she balanced herself on the ladder.

Kakashi blinked. "Huh? For what?"

Neji sighed frustratedly. "Did everyone forget?!"

"Forget what?!"

"It's Halloween." Tenten answered as she stepped down to survey her work.

"Where everyone dresses up!" Hinata smiled.

"And eats candy till they pass out!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn. That's just you."

"Shut up, teme!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to my room to watch it."

"Watch what?" a voice asked.

Naruto blinked and looked upstairs. "Oh, hi Me- Who the fuck are you?!"

Megumi blinked. "Naruto, it's me."

"No, it's not! Megumi is 14! Who are you and what have you done with her?!"

"I am her!"

Naruto glared. "Prove it!"

Kiba looked down at his companion. "Akamaru, is it her?"

Akamaru walked up the stairs and sniffed. "Arf!"

Kiba nodded. "It's her."

Megumi crossed her arms. "Told you so."

Sasuke blinked. "What'd you do?"

"I turned myself sixteen. I thought it'd be nice if I was like you guys. You wouldn't have to worry about me if I'm the same age as you guys," she said spinning around. She hadn't changed much really. She just got taller, filled out more, and her hair grew out. "What do you think?"

"Nice, but is it permanent?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah."

Hinata looked up. "So are you gonna stay 16 forever?"

"No, I just caused myself to age two years. I'll continue my growth cycle normally," she explained.

"Screw that! Check out her costume!" Kiba shouted.

Shino looked her over. A long, spaghetti-strap red dress with a long slit up the side, red heels, makeup, black angel wings, and a silver dog tag. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Dark angel."

Sakura looked at her. "Why?"

Megumi shrugged. "I always liked the whole yin and yang, good vs. evil, sugar and spice thing and what better than a dark angel?"

Kakashi blinked. _'The dress only goes down to her knees. I wonder what's underneath that…wait. Minor. No. Bad thoughts. Save that for Icha Icha.'_

Naruto stood by the girl and circled around her. "Check out your wings! They look so real."

"The black feathers were a nice touch," Sasuke commented.

"So is matching it with a red dress," Neji voiced. Who knew he had an eye for fashion?

"Thanks. Oh! Your costumes! They're upstairs! Hoshi!"

Hoshi came to the top of the stairs with the costumes. "Arf!"

Hinata smiled. "How cute, matching wings."

"Arf!" Hoshi barked, very pleased and started to move down the stairs when she slipped on a costume. "Yipe!"

"Hoshi!" Megumi flapped her wings and rushed up. "Gotcha!" she smiled. Hoshi barked and licked her cheek. "You're welcome," she said. Then she noticed the silence in the house and felt eyes staring at her. "What?"

Kakashi blinked. "They're real?"

Megumi blushed and nodded shyly. "Yeah. Too much?"

"That's awesome!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Just don't hit a lamp or anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just dumb enough to that, Sasuke. Next time you see me is with my body dangling from the ceiling."

Naruto looked up. "Really?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Hn. It's called sarcasm. Something clearly lost on you."

Tenten saw the anger beginning to form around Naruto and laughed nervously. "Um…maybe we should get dressed?"

"Right. Can you poof up some bat wings for Akamaru?"

"Sure, Kiba. Get dressed in your rooms." she said handing out the costumes.

Kakashi watched everyone disappear in their rooms and looked back at the girl. "Well, see ya."

Megumi looked back, surprise in her eyes. "What about you?"

Kakashi looked up from his pullout poster, his giggle cut short. "Hm?"

"Your costume. Aren't you coming to the party?"

Kakashi shrugged and went back to his poster. "I don't think it'll be fun with me there."

Megumi stared at him. "Are you insane?! It'll be a blast with you!"

"…"

"I'll dance with you."

"…"

"Hug you?"

"…"

Megumi huffed. What could she say to get him to come? Seriously, what could you say to Kakashi? He already had the movie so she couldn't get him that, so…crud. It just had to come to that. She felt unease make itself known in her stomach. Frankly, she felt like throwing up and hiding in a hole. She knew she would hate herself for this, but…"I'll watch the Icha Icha movie with you."

Kakashi rushed into his room, put away the movie, ran back downstairs and grabbed the costume from her hands. "Be out in five minutes!" he smiled and ran into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I want to spike the punch before they come down!" she said outside the bathroom.

"I would have never guessed that you could be such a vixen."

"There's a reason I'm not dressed as a saint. Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"It can't be that bad." she said rolling her eyes.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi in a white shirt, black cape, black vest, black pants, and black shoes. Surprisingly, he looked like he could be in the Victorian Era without a hitch. She snickered at the thought and he glared at the girl. "It's your fault for not being here, besides, the part of a vampire suits you. Now take them off."

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant the mask and the hitai-ate. It doesn't work with the costume, so take them off."

Kakashi stared at her. "No."

"Hey, I gave you a real saber with the costume! At least do this for me."

Kakashi looked up, an eyebrow raised. "What's in it for me?"

"The saber?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I was planning on keeping it anyway."

"What for?"

'_For slicing off your clothes,'_ said a traitorous part of his mind.

"My own uses. What else?"

"Umm….what do you want?" She looked up and saw the upturned crease in his eye. Whatever he had planned for her, it was going to be bad.

"One French kiss."

She looked up and blushed. "What?!" He couldn't be serious. No way. No freakin' way.

Kakashi shrugged indifferently. "I'm letting everyone see my face and if you want to spike the punch, you might want to hurry with your decision."

"But everyone's seen it already! They didn't care!" she shouted.

"Your point?"

Megumi was speechless. He was really starting to bug her. Who did he think he was? Ugh, she could practically taste how bad she wanted to wipe that smile off his face, but that part of her brain was crying out to spike the punch. "Rrg. Fine."

He reached up to pull down his mask and she leaned against him and kissed him. He licked her lower lip and she opened for him, feeling his tongue glide against hers. She felt electricity shoot through her system and after a while, he pulled away. Megumi smiled dreamily to herself, it had felt nice.

Kakashi smiled. "You have two minutes to spike the punch. I'll take these off and join you later."

"Fine."

Kakashi nodded and poofed the items to his room. _'This will be an interesting night.'_ he thought as he walked over to Megumi. He watched her move and look up. "How much do I put in?" she asked.

"Depends, what are you pouring?"

"I thought a little gin, a little vodka." she replied.

"Two shots each."

"How about 3:2 ratio? Three shots gin, 2 shots vodka."

"Fine. Luckily for you, they've drank before."

"Really?" she asked as she poured in the alcohol.

Kakashi nodded and sat down on a barstool. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. Besides, helps numb the pain of missions."

"Oh."

"Bark!" She looked down and saw Akamaru. She looked at the bottles in her hand and looked back down. "Don't tell, okay Akamaru?"

"Bark."

"Thanks."

"Hey. Looking sharp Akamaru." Kiba smiled as he walked in. Megumi smiled nervously. _'Hopefully he didn't notice the alcohol.'_

Shino and Hinata came in. "Hi."

Naruto walked in and his eyes bulged from their sockets "Holy crap! Sensei doesn't have his mask on!"

Sakura and Tenten blinked. "He looks hotter than you guys!"

Sasuke and Neji hn'ed. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they just didn't notice the first few times.

Kakashi smiled. "Now that we're all here, let's get started." Everyone cheered in reply.

---------------------

Megumi walked from the dancing mass in the living room and made her way over to the party pooper. "Come on Kakashi, get up and dance."

Kakashi looked up. "I'm fine in my chair." he deadpanned.

"Is it really that boring being at this party?"

"No…" he said, wondering what she was getting at, but he probably had a good idea.

"Then come on!"

"No."

"Don't tell me you can't dance!"

"…"

Megumi stared blankly at him. No way. No freaking way! This couldn't be possible, but- "You really can't dance?! The great Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi, can't dance?"

"…"

Megumi sighed and stuck her hand out. "Come on."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to teach you to dance."

"No." he glared.

"Fine. I get it. You're too chicken to-" She was suddenly wrenched forward. She looked up to see Kakashi dragging her towards the music.

"Come on." he grunted. Megumi smiled. _'Thank you male ego!'_

Kakashi stopped in the middle. She was surprised they weren't being crushed, but then again, Shino had put on a slow song. "So what do I do?" he asked.

"Put your arms around my waist," she directed.

"What?"

"Just do it," she said exasperatedly.

He did what he was told and looked down at me. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully. Seeing the blank look on his face and feeling his fingers slide from her hand, she caught his hand. "But I've seen a ton of movies and shows about dancing and my friends showed me how."

Kakashi sighed and repositioned his hands. "Okay, now what?"

"Just follow my steps with your Sharingan."

Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry  


"Have you got the steps?"

"This is pretty easy." he said.

"Good, let's add some variation. Spin me," she said with a smile.

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  


Kakashi nodded and she moved far enough to spin and went back into his arms. "Great, you're getting the hang of this. "

"I try," he said, a bit of arrogance slipping into his voice. Megumi shook her head and looked up at him challengingly. "Okay Casanova, spin me out."

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always  


Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  


And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  


Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  


When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!

Kakashi looked down. "Anything else?"

"Just one." she murmured against his chest. Megumi saw him look at her from the corner of her eye and stared up at him. "Hold me till this song is over." she murmured.

Kakashi stared in shock at the girl again. He couldn't believe her. Had she really asked that? He looked down to see her still looking up at him and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his chest, a small smile on her face as she sang to herself.

'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always  


Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always  


Kakashi smiled to himself. Despite the annoying flutter in his heart, this felt great. Somehow, it felt right. The song ended and he felt her look up at him. "So you know how to dance know right?"

Kakashi smiled. "In all directions." he answered. When she stared up at him in question, he smiled lecherously. "My particular favorite is the horizontal tango, but you're too young."

Megumi blushed hotly. Man, he was perverted. Suddenly, she heard Kiba. "Have you seen Akamaru?"

"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen Hoshi either," Megumi said.

"We should look for them."

Kakashi shook his head. "No need." Kiba and Megumi stared at him, confused and he pointed to somewhere in the room. "They're in the corner sleeping together."

Megumi followed his gaze and sure enough, Akamaru and Hoshi were curled together in the corner of the kitchen. She giggled. "Looks like Akamaru has the hots for Hoshi."

"I'm going to get some punch." Kakashi said.

"I'll go with you."

"And I'll go put Hoshi and Akamaru in the dog bed. Be back soon." Kiba and Kakashi nodded and she walked out of the room, the two dogs in her arms.

-----------------------

Megumi took one last look back at the two sleeping dogs and smiled before stepping out again. "I'm back and- Whoa!"

Sasuke looked up from his seat in the living room. His face was flushed and she noticed his eyes were glazed over. "Hi Megumi…You're wearing my gifffft. A kiss for your brother?" he slurred.

"Um…"

"Sasu-kunnnn…" Sakura whined as she slumped against him as she sat on his lap.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked.

"Yummy punch." Sakura grinned.

'_Shit.'_

"How much did you guys drink?"

"14 cups. You look pretty." he smiled, kissing her on the lips. She froze. _'Oh my god, Sasuke just kissed me! Ew!!!!'_ How was she ever gonna talk to him? She turned her face (which she was pretty sure was either pale as a sheet or a lovely shade of green). "Sasuke?" she asked, but luckily for her, he passed out.

Sakura smiled, unperturbed by her unconscious boyfriend. "I had 11!!!!! Wheee!! I love you, Sasu-kun, all three of you." she grinned, giggling.

Megumi rolled her eyes. What the hell happened? Hopefully, the others weren't as plastered. She turned her head to see the tragic historical couple and true to their character, they were showing how much they loved each other by making out. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. _'Ugh, Get a room.'_

Megumi looked around the first floor. Shino was asleep, Naruto had passed out and so did Hinata. They both had two, so at least they won't have that bad of a hangover. _'Wait, what about Kiba and Kakashi?'_

_In the Kitchen…._

Kiba heard footsteps as he stared into the red liquid sitting in his cup. He looked up, his eyes glazed. "Megumi!" he smiled drunkenly.

"Kiba!"

"This punch tastes funny." he smiled.

She placed her pinky into the punch and nearly fell over by how strong it was. "I didn't put this much alcohol!"

"Haha! That was me."

She turned to the man smiling as he lounged on the counter. "Kakashi?!"

Kiba looked up in realization. "Oh….Oh well. Hey, Megumi…"

Megumi turned. "Yes, Kiba?"

"You're pretty."

"Um…" She did not like the way he was looking at her. She would've started screaming 'cooties!' if not for the fact that she knew better and Kiba would probably not have cared. He walked over to Megumi. She felt his breath in her ear and blushed. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

She looked up. "For wh-Mm!"

'_He's kissing me?!'_ she thought when she felt a warm weight crushing her body against the lower cabinet. He had passed out. Megumi rolled her eyes. "Of course, he kisses me and now he's asleep." she muttered to herself, cursing colorfully. She shoved Kiba off, she'd worry about injuries later. "Kakashi!"

"Yes?" he asked, turning his head to the fuming female.

"How. Much. Did. You. Add?" she gritted out, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Oh, just half of each bottle."

"Why?!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Not strong enough," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? When?"

Kakashi shrugged again and took a sip of his punch. "After you did." he said, the cup of what-used-to-be-punch-and-now-a-corkscrew dangling from his hand.

She sighed. "Then you forgot and started to drink it. How much did you two have?" This was bloody perfect.

"I'm on my 13th and Kiba stopped at 9." Kakashi said holding up his cup.

"I was only gone five minutes and you're already drunk?!"

Kakashi shrugged indifferently. "No, I'm still sober."

"Yes, but at the rate you're going, that won't last long. Come on, give me the cup." she said motioning her hand. Augh, she felt like a mother dealing with her disobediant son.

"Make me." Oh yes, definitely felt like a mother.

"Fine." she said curtly, making a grab for the cup. Kakashi simply lifted the cup above her reach. "You'll have to do better than that."

Megumi glared at him. Damn his height. She made another grab at the cup, but her foot got caught by Kiba's leg. She fell forward, straight into his lap. "Ah!"

Kakashi smirked and looked down. "Looks like I got a treat this Halloween."

She looked up, a blush painting her face. "Kakashi?" He smirked and brought her head up, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. If this was any other time, she probably would've jumped for joy or blushed like Hinata, but this was different. She was mad. _'Ugh, I can taste the alcohol on his breath. Last time we have alcohol in this studio!'_

Kakashi pulled away and she tried to collect my thoughts. "So, which is it?" he whispered.

She looked up. "H-huh?"

"Trick? Or Treat?" he drawled.

She didn't like that look in his eye. It looked…hungry. "Um…" Megumi backed away, her back hitting the edge of the counter. "Kakashi, you're not sober. Just sit down and drink some water while I take care of the others."

"I'll be waiting for your answer." he whispered and she gulped. His smile was predatory.

--------------------

Megumi looked around the empty room. "Okay, everyone is taken care of. In their rooms with asprin and water waiting for them when they wake up. And that is definitely the last time we have booze in this place. Kakashi is dangerous enough sober, but drunk, he's-"

"I'm what?"

Megumi looked back in surprise. She was confused. How did he get there? When'd he get there? She started fidgeting. "Um...um…"

"I'm still waiting for your answer."

"…"

Kakashi moved closer, their noses touching. "Well?"

God, her knees felt weak. Why did he have to smell so good? She looked around. She needed to get herself together. She needed an escape. "W-what about our agreement earlier?"

Kakashi seemed to frown, but she must have been mistaken. "Fine, but afterwards, you'll give me your answer."

"Phew." Never in her life was she probably more thankful for Icha Icha.

Kakashi circled around her, his fingers grazing her shoulders. "You're not out of the woods yet." he whispered huskily. She shivered. _'Note to self, Kakashi is great at role-playing when drunk.'_

------------------------

_In Kakashi's room…._

Megumi stared around the room as she sat on the bed. A poof was heard and Kakashi turned around. "You clipped your wings?"

"Yup, kept some of the feathers though. See?" she said holding up an ebony feather. God, it felt good. Though those wings were very pretty, they were also very heavy.

"Hn. I'd rather you clip off your clothes."

Megumi blushed and looked around nervously. "So where's that movie you got today?"

"Already in. Just press play." Megumi nodded and went over to the t.v., pressing play before sitting on the floor. She felt his gaze on her shoulders. "What are doing? Sit on the bed with me. I won't bite…much."

She shuddered, mentally cursing him for what he was doing to her body. She could already feel her blush speading. "Can you scootch over then?" she asked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Anything you wish." he replied. She nodded and watched him scootch over and sat down besides him, settling to watch the movie.

_30 mins later…._

The sound of light snoring could be heard and Megumi turned off the television, looking down at the man_. 'Guess it had to catch up to him sooner or later. I'll leave.'_ She leaned down, brushing her lips against his forehead. Even if he acted like a arrogant jerk, she couldn't hate him for long. She did't think she actually hated him at all today. She smiled to herself, shaking her head. Love really did make people do stupid things.

She shook her head again, laughing to herself and stood up to leave when she felt a tug on her waist. "What?" She looked down and sighed. Great, his arm was around her waist.

She felt him shift against her and looked back just in time to hear him moan. "Mmm…Say my name again."

Megumi blinked. _'He talks in his sleep?'_ She watched him shift closer to her, his face pressing deeper into the crook of her neck. "You feel so great." he murmured.

'_Must be cuz of that Icha Icha movie.'_ Megumi thought wryly. She felt him move against her body. "Megumi!"

Great, he's drunk and dreaming of sex with someone with her name and she's stuck in bed with him. She felt like having the ground swallow her up. Someone probably didn't like her up there. That, or they just loved seeing her squirm.

She gently pried his hands off her waist and moved towards the edge of the bed when she felt his hand grab her wrist. "Please don't leave." he whispered sadly.

She turned back. "Kakashi?"

"Stay…" he murmured in his sleep, his brows furrowed.

Her eyes softened. He could just be too cute sometimes. She slid back into the bed and kissed his nose. "I will." she whispered.

Kakashi smiled in his sleep, snuggling against her body. He sighed contentedly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered. Megumi watched him sleep, running her hand through his hair. She smiled, feeling his arms pull her tighter against him and had to stop herself from giggling. She let her head fall back into the pillows and looked down at his sleeping face. Maybe she would stay…if not just for a little while…


	26. Crappy Mornings

Well, I finished my first fanfic and I'm in euphoria. Currently listening to the Shrek 2 soundtrack from the library and it rocks! Remember to review when you're done.

AN: My spell check broke last chapter, so sorry if I missed anything. If you can tell me my errors, that'd be great.

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

----------

**Ch.26: Crappy Mornings**

Sun shined into the second floor window of the studio and Megumi mewed. _'Mmm…warm…' _she thought as she blinked, lashes fluttering as she woke up. "Morning already?" she murmured sleepily.

"Mmm…sleep," a voice behind her murmured. Megumi felt something on her body and looked down to see something inside the front of her dress. She stared down at it, wondering what it was when she felt it move inside her clothing and her face became blank for a good five seconds before…

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" _**SLAP!**_

"Ow!"

-----------

Sasuke and Kiba heard a scream and sat up and looked around. "Huh? Wha?!" But seeing as they were both only partially awake, they promptly fell back asleep.

-----------

_In the kitchen…_

Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen, his hand clutching his head. "Augh, my pounding head."

Sakura sighed. "You're telling me."

"Stop talking" Kiba said, his head resting face down on the dining room table.

"Stop being so loud!" Neji snapped.

Kakashi glared at the teens. "Shut up, the lot of you."

Naruto rubbed his temples. He felt like Sakura had hit him with her monstrous strength while he slept. He hoped that wasn't the case. "What happened to you, Kakashi?!"

Tenten blinked. "Ow…Yeah, what's with the handprint on your face?"

Kakashi blinked and looked up. "I don't have my mask on?"

Hinata shook her head, but gave up after she felt the sharp pains in her head. "Nope," she answered.

Kakashi scowled. "This morning is fucking crap."

"So why do you have a handprint on your face?" Surprisingly, Shino seemed perfectly normal.

Kakashi glared at Megumi and raven-haired girl turned her nose up. "Hmph."

"Why don't we ask, Megumi?" he said with false cheer.

Megumi turned on her heel, her hand on her hip as her other hand pointed a spoon at him. "I wouldn't have needed to if you didn't grope me!" she glared.

"I was asleep! Can you blame me?!" he defended.

"Normally, no, but after what I heard you say to me last night, I can!" she retorted.

Kakashi paled. "Shit! Dammit, I was so drunk, I don't even remember what I did," he muttered to himself, his hands fisted in his hair.

"You spiked the punch after I did and drank 13 cups of it. Then you dragged me into bed. You would have forced yourself on me, if it wasn't for the fact I reminded you about that movie of yours first. You fell asleep and wouldn't let me go back to my room. After that, you started moaning in your sleep!"

Kakashi looked up. "Good moaning or bad?"

"Depends. You were imagining having sex with me. Hm, you tell me!" she replied hotly.

'_Good.' _ Apparently, the alcohol did nothing to kill that part of his brain. "Shit."

Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Sakura cracked their knuckles. "Yeah. Big shit." they growled.

"Don't. You guys all have hangovers and we're all tired. Let's just go sleep and we'll beat each other crapless later," Megumi said as she put her bowl in the sink. She'd clean it later, right now, she felt like collapsing on a bed somewhere, preferably hers. Apparently, they thought the same way cuz everyone nodded.

----------------------

_5 hrs later…….._

"I finished my first story!!!!"

Sasuke smirked. "Great job, shrimpy."

Megumi glared at him. "I used to be 5'6"! And I grew like an inch or two last night, so that's like 5'7" or 5'8"! That's plenty tall for someone of my race!" she said with her arms crossed over her chest. Seriously, if she walked over to Chinatown, she'd be taller than at least half the people there. Then again, nutrition had improved over the years…

"Whatever."

"So you spiked the punch last night?" Neji asked.

"How much?" Kiba asked.

"Um. 5 shots?"

"We couldn't have gotten that hammered from that much alcohol, even with the amount we all drank!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, SOMEONE put an entire bottle's worth after me," Megumi said glaring at the culprit.

Kakashi turned and glared at her. "I said I was sorry!" he said defensively.

Tenten sighed. This was getting old very fast. "So, seeing as you were the only sober one; what happened?"

"You and Neji were making out like hell. Sasuke said he was my actual brother and kissed me on the mouth. Kiba kissed me, and then passed out, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were all passed out before they could do anything and Kakashi tried to seduce me."

'_Almost worked too.'_

"…"

Sasuke looked around at all the other uncomfortable faces. "We never talk about that again?"

Everyone nodded. "Agreed."

Kakashi got up from his chair and stretched, the sound of joints popping music to his ears. "So, Megumi. Will you come outside with me?"

Megumi looked up. "Sure…why?"

"Just come on."

_Outside……._

Megumi looked around the backyard, the leaves in the tree beginning to fall. "So why are we out here?"

Kakashi rubbed his neck. "Well, I wanted to apologize for last night. I was an ass and I never should have acted like that."

'_No matter how much I wanted too.'_

"So, I'm sorry."

Megumi nodded. "Apology accepted."

"So how far did we get?"

She turned around. "W-what?!"

"My new Icha Icha movie. How far?" he asked nonchalantly, making a small note about how easily she could blush.

"O-o-oh. Half an hour into it, why?"

"I'd like to watch it with you. Sober, of course. I mean, if you want to."

Megumi smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

_In Kakashi's room….._

Megumi stared at the television, watching as Junko took yet another woman into the throws of pleasure. _'What did I get myself into?'_

The woman on the t.v arched her back and screamed. "Ahhhh!!!!" She blushed and quickly hid behind his arm. Luckily for her, he was too into the movie to notice.

_2 hrs. later….._

"You can open your eyes now."

Megumi looked up. "Huh? It's over?" Sure enough, the credits were rolling across the screen.

"Yup. Are you sure you're comfortable watching these with me?" Kakashi asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Megumi flushed. "F-f-fine! What gave you that idea?!" she laughed. God. When did she start to suck at lying?

"You hid behind my sleeve the whole time and you're really red." She pressed her hand against her cheek and felt the huge contrast between them. She quickly looked at her fingers. Wow, look, they're linked!

"M-maybe a little."

Kakashi blinked. _'She's putting my feelings before hers.'_

"Tell you what, next time, how about you choose the movie and we watch it together?" he smiled.

"S-s-sure. Oh, sorry about slapping you earlier," Megumi said sheepishly. Luckily, the mark disappeared a few hours ago, but judging by how red it was, maybe she had hit him too hard.

Kakashi rubbed his cheek reminiscently. "What'd I do to deserve that anyway?" he asked as he rubbed his jaw.

She blushed. As much as she wanted to just forget this whole thing, bury it, and lock it away in the basement of an abandoned castle, he deserved to know. "Well…"

Kakashi's eyes widened as the girl whispered into his ear. "**I**-**WHAT?!**"

"You basically had your hand up my dress and groped me in your sleep," she mumbled. _'Got pretty far up there too. I'm surprised my dress didn't just get ripped off.'_

Kakashi paled. "On second thought, you don't need to apologize. Who knows what I would've done if you didn't slap me awake."

'_I have a pretty good idea.'_

"Oh yeah. Hey Kakashi."

"Hn?"

Megumi smiled deviously. She probably looked a lot like Anko right about now. "Did you know that when you're drunk, you try to seduce people?"

"What?"

"Well, that or role-play. Either way, you tried to seduce me," she giggled. "I think you actually thought that you were a vampire."

Kakashi blushed. "You lie."

"I am not!" she pouted.

"How am I so sure? You were acting like such a vixen yesterday." he said in his aloof tone as he danced his fingers up her sides. Why did she have to be ticklish?

"That's-haha-because-haha-phew. That's because there's a lot you don't know about me," she laughed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious." she said yawning. "Maybe I'll tell you more about myself …someday." she said tiredly before slipping into the realm of sleep once again.


	27. It’s the Holy Month

Christmas is coming!!!! Sleep. Glorious sleep! Yay! (I'm gonna try out a new style, so review whether you like this one better or not.)

Ugh, looking back on this, I kind of hate myself for writing like this. It's so…Mary-sue. Then again, this story helped me grow as a writer, so I can't hate it all that much.

------------

**Disclaimer: Don't/can't own.**

---------------

**Ch.27: It's the Holy Month**

The smell of cookies baking hung in the air. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha on the kitchen counter when his hand was smacked with a spoon covered in cookie dough.

"Ow!" He rubbed his hand and looked up to see Megumi glaring at him, spoon in hand.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't steal the cookies, Kakashi," she chided.

"And they're still hot, anyway." Hinata smiled. Megumi nodded and added something hastily. "No porn this month."

Kakashi blinked. "Why not?" After all, he'd served his portion of the bet, so why…

"It's December," she said trailing off.

"And?" Really, what was she trying to get at?

Megumi was shocked. "It's the Holy Month! You know, Christmas, National Human Rights Day, Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, you know."

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't, now if you'll excuse me, the hero is about to make his entrance," he said making a point to put the book to his face. Megumi placed her hand over his. "Please Kakashi, December's important to me."

Kakashi looked at her pleading face, to the book, and back again. "Fine," he said.

Megumi looked up to see if she heard right. He just looked back seriously into her eyes. _'Kakashi giving up porn for a month for me?!'_ Megumi immediately hugged him. "Thank you so much!" she said giving him a kiss. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Uh, yeah," he said before he staggered out of the kitchen. Hinata came back to the kitchen with some flowers.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Kakashi just gave up porn for a month," Megumi stated proudly.

"What?! Why?! How?!"

Megumi shrugged and went back to stirring her bowl of batter. "I told him not to because December is important to me. He said fine."

Suddenly, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba were all in the kitchen. "He gave up porn for you?!"

'_He must really care about her.'_

Megumi shrugged again. "Only for a month. That reminds me, do you think he remembers our bet?"

Kiba shook his head. "Probably not. I'll tell him."

She nodded. "Thanks, I'm busy with the cookies. After the cookies are done, we can frost them."

"Sure."

_Kakashi's room…._

Kiba knocked on the door. From inside, he heard a muffled, 'Come in.'

"Megumi wanted me to remind you of the bet and to come down later to frost the cookies."

"Bet?" Kakashi asked.

"Remember? You two wanted to bet on who won. You said you'd give Icha Icha for a month and she'd go on a date with anyone you chose," he said.

"Oh yeah. Tell her that I'll tell her whom she has to date at New Years."

Kiba nodded and turned back to look at him form the doorway. "What about the cookies?"

"After I hide my books," Kakashi said as he squatted in front of his bookshelf, retrieving his many Icha Icha-related items.

Kiba shrugged. "Whatever."

----------------------

Kakashi entered the kitchen, the smell of fresh-baked cookies filling his senses. "Finally. We were going to start without you," Megumi said standing up.

Kakashi blinked. "You thought of starting without me? I feel so hurt."

She chuckled. "Hey, that's my saying, you biter."

'_I'll bite more than that if I get the chance.'_ Ah, the perverted thoughts were coming back. Joy.

"Hn. So what do we do?"

Megumi simply pointed behind her shoulder. "Just get a piping bag and a cookie. We'll eat them when the frosting dries."

Everyone nodded and grabbed a cookie. Sasuke piped his sharingan on one, along with the Uchiha crest, and a tomato. Sakura did one of a sakura blossom, a snowflake, and a raindrop. Hinata did one of the moon, a cat, and a tree. Naruto did three bowls of ramen. Neji did a kunai, a bird, and a Konoha leaf symbol. Tenten did a shuriken, kunai, and a scroll. Kiba did three dogs and Shino did three bugs. She made an artist palette, a notebook, and a Christmas tree while Kakashi made one of the Sharingan and two of his Icha Icha books.

Megumi licked the blue frosting form her finger. "How about we watch a movie while the cookies dry?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and we went to the living room.

-----------------

Megumi plopped onto the couch between Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura sat next to her boyfriend. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto sat at their feet while Shino and Kiba sat on the chairs to the side.

Megumi looked around. "Where's Hoshi?"

"She fell asleep in my room. So what are we watching?" Kakashi asked.

Megumi reached forward to grab the stack of movies form the coffee table. "K-Pax, Edward Scissorhands, or Hostel. I hear Hostel is supposed to be pretty good."

Sakura leaned forward. "What's it about?"

"A group of tourists find out about a free place to stay in Europe and it's a trap. Don't know what happens afterwards," she replied.

Tenten smiled. "Seems pretty cool. Let's watch." Megumi nodded and popped in the DVD and started the movie, settling back into her seat.

-------------------

The gang all cheered as the credits started to roll. Settling down from their high, they realized what they just saw and became sick. Sasuke and Neji became paler and Kiba looked slightly green.

'_I'm sure even Ibiki wouldn't do stuff like that,_' Kakashi thought, though he quickly dismissed the thought. There was nothing Ibiki wouldn't do.

Megumi hugged Kakashi's arm tightly. "That part when he cut his Achilles' heel was so wrong! I think I'll have nightmares."

The girls all nodded to her in agreement.

"How about K-Pax?" she suggested.

Kiba nodded, still feeling the chills run down his spine from their previous movie. "I think that'd be a good idea."

----------------

The cookies were finally dry and Hinata and Megumi gathered them onto a plate. They all started to eat the cookies when Megumi started to speak.

"Hey guys, what do you think of doing a Christmas tree and a dance afterwards?"

Sasuke shrugged. Neji shrugged also. "Whatever."

Naruto grinned. "Sure!"

She nodded. "Okay. Oh yeah, that means I have to hang mistletoe around the studio."

The guys all brightened at her words.

Sasuke and Neji smiled at her. "We'll help you hang them.

Megumi looked at them, unsure about their strange smiles. "Uh, sure…. Before I forget, it's a black-tie thing, do you mind?"

Shino shook his head. "Not at all."

Megumi nodded before yawning and stretching in her chair. "Well, I'm going to sleep. See you later."

"Sure," everyone replied. Megumi waved goodbye and went to her room. As she lay in bed, she had to wonder. _'I wonder who Kakashi's going to pick for me?'_ she thought before going to sleep.


	28. December 24th

Okay, I've decided to do my usual writing format which is everything I write is in paragraphs. It'll be less confusing, so yeah. Oh, the song is All I Want For Christmas Is You sung by Mariah Carey.

Too tired of this to fully correct punctuation. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

-------------

**Ch.28: December 24th**

Megumi started to hang up the mistletoe around the studio, the faint sound of Christmas music filling the background. She was standing on her toes, trying to hang the small plant on the doorway. "Damn, too short and I almost got it," she muttered before she felt someone behind her.

"Here," said Sasuke as he hung it before he walked off to help Neji with the tree in the living room.

------------------

Neji was struggling with the tree resting on his side and noticed Sasuke come in, hands in his pockets. "Dammit Uchiha, help me!"

Sasuke smirked. "Too much for you?" he asked.

Neji glared. "No, but if I did it by myself, it crash into the wall, now help!" he yelled.

Sasuke looked at him then to the man on the couch. "Hn. Kakashi, help him."

"Zzz…"

Neji sighed. "Don't bother. I tried getting him up earlier and nothing. He's been sleeping a lot lately."

Sasuke walked over to Neji. "Probably because he doesn't have his Icha Icha. He probably has dreams of it, so he can't sleep at might. Happened last time too," he said, helping lift the tree.

"But why?"

"Cuz Megumi asked him to. He can't say no to her. None of us really can, but him especially," Sasuke sighed.

Neji looked over at the man dead to the world and sighed. "He really likes her, doesn't he?"

Sasuke looked at the tree seriously. "And the idiot doesn't think we know. Hell, after he got pissed as fuck at Kiba and her, we just thought he thought she was too young, but I think we had a slight feeling about it," Sasuke noted.

Neji pushed the tree the left and wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead. "Done. You know, we should help him, but maybe she doesn't feel the same way about him."

Sasuke dusted off his hands. "Maybe, but it's worth a shot."

"Zzzz…"

Neji sweatdropped. "He can really sleep," he noted. A light bulb went off in his head. He looked mischievously to Sasuke. "Uchiha, I got an idea."

Sasuke smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…."

-----------

Kakashi blinked his eyes open and yawned. He scratched his neck and stretched, his jounin vest going up his stomach with his arms. _'That was a nice nap,'_ he thought.

"Hey Kakashi, can you come into the kitchen for a minute?" called Megumi from the kitchen.

Kakashi dropped his arms and blinked. "Hm? Sure," he said pushing off from the black couch and heading towards the kitchen.

-----------------------

Megumi's POV 

Sakura and I were stringing popcorn garlands when I heard Kakashi come in. We looked up and burst into laughter, some popcorn spilling on the wood floor.

Kakashi looked at us strangely. "What's so funny?" he asked, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"You!" she laughed, pointing at him. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"What is so funny?!" he asked exasperatedly.

I stood up from my stool and walked over to him. "Bring your head down and hold still," I said, still giggling. Kami, he looked stupid.

Kakashi looked at me puzzledly, but obliged. I reached behind his head and removed the clamp holding the dangling mistletoe from his headband. I held the wire in my hand and pointed to the plant hanging from the arched wire. You can see why I was laughing.

----------------

_Normal POV_

Neji whispered from outside the kitchen door. "Did you get them?"

Hinata nodded, holding the camera in her hands. "Yup. A photo of her getting the thing off and one showing it to him. They look kawaii."

"We better get out of here before they find us," whispered Naruto. Neji and Hinata nodded and they left to get the film developed.

--------------

_Megumi's POV_

Sakura smiled smugly at us. "What?" I asked.

Sakura smirked, "You know the rule about standing under the mistletoe."

Kakashi and I both looked up to see the mistletoe dangling between the two of us. "Fine," I scowled.

"Kissing me can't be that bad," said Kakashi.

I blushed hotly. "It's not," I said softly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

I tiptoed and he leaned down as we connected our lips. We felt a small flash of warmth and parted to see a camera connected to Sakura's eye. She looked at it and smirked happily. "This picture is going to be our Christmas card. Nice touch with the apron—gives it a homey feeling."

I stared down at the red and white striped apron that lay atop my red turtleneck and glared at it angrily. _'Stupid apron,' _I thought. Kakashi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You needed help?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Can you help me string the popcorn? Sakura was helping me, but I don't think she's coming back."

Kakashi looked to his left at the now empty stool. "She left when we had our backs turned, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi and I sat down on the vacant stools and grabbed the needles. "So what's the popcorn for?" he asked.

"The tree. I found out how to make popcorn garlands online and wanted to try it out."

"Couldn't you poof it on?"

"Yeah, but this is one of those things that's worth the extra work," I said. I popped a piece into my mouth. "Plus, we can eat while we work," I winked.

"That's always a good thing," he agreed.

"Although the lights going to be a pain," I sighed.

"Hn."

"You're starting to sound like Sasuke."

"Hn."

I just shook my head and continued my work.

------------------------

_Normal POV_

Megumi clapped her hands together and looked at the now decorated tree. It was covered in ornaments and their popcorn garlands, the star on top perfecting it. Kakashi scratched his cheek beside her. "I told you it was going to be worth it!" she grinned.

"Not bad," he said.

"I knew you'd like it," she smiled, ignoring the fact she smelled like popcorn.

Shino and Kiba entered the room. "Hey," said Kiba.

"Hey. Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Developing film." said Sasuke as he leaned against the living room entrance.

Sasuke was looking at Megumi disapprovingly. "What?" she asked, slightly irked.

"Sakura showed me the picture," he said.

She slapped her forehead. "Sorry Sasuke," she said guiltily. Sasuke nodded and looked at Kakashi who had a 'I'm not guilty of doing anything wrong' face.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the man. "I thought you would know better."

"I woke up to that thing strapped to my head," said Kakashi defensively.

Megumi stared up at Kakashi. "Well, who was in the room with you while you asleep?

"Well, I sensed Neji and…" he drifted off. "**SASUKE!**" he screamed, chidori in hand.

Megumi turned to face Sasuke, but he was gone. Kakashi was red in the face. Whether it was from embarrassment or leashed anger, she couldn't tell.

'_Bastard,'_ Kakashi thought.

"I'm going to take a shower and poof up stuff for the dance tonight. See you later," she said.

"See ya," answered Kiba. Shino and Kakashi nodded. Megumi smiled and ran into her room and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom.

--------------------

Megumi looked down at the white dress she was wearing. She went over to the mirror and spun around. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that flowed to her ankles and shimmered from the glitter on the fabric. _'Perfect. Now to go outside.'_

She went out into the living room area and looked around. _'Good, no one's here.'_ Focusing some of her energy, she imagined the setting she wanted for their dance.

**POOF!**

She opened her eyes to see a marble floor, a small music system, and the Christmas tree in the corner. _'And tomorrow's the big day.'_ she thought smiling.

Kiba entered the bright room. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Naruto tugged at the tie around his neck. "It's so bright! Hinata, you look nice!"

Hinata looked down at her pale blue dress and blushed. "So do you, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke came in with Sakura. "Inuzuka, Hinata, dobe," he greeted.

"Teme. Hi Sakura-chan. You look nice," Naruto grinned. Sakura looked down at her pink dress with a matching set of gloves. "Thanks."

"What about us?" asked a new voice.

"Hey Shino," said Kiba. Shino nodded in response. Sasuke regarded Neji coolly.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

Sakura ran over to Tenten and hugged her. "Nice look, Tenten. You have your hair down!" she exclaimed.

Tenten spun in her red Chinese dress and smiled. "Neji-kun told me to put it down for tonight." she said, pulling on a strand of hair.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like Hyuuga's going soft."

Neji glared at the Uchiha. "What about you?" he countered.

A cloud of gray smoke appeared between them. "Hi everyone," smiled a silver-haired man.

"Let's get started!" Megumi shouted.

She went over to pop the CD into the player and the music started to play. Sasuke bowed in his tuxedo. "May I have this dance?" Sakura blushed took his hand as he lead her onto the floor.

Neji bowed and kissed Tenten's hand. "May I?" Tenten nodded and blushed as Neji whisked her away.

"Let's dance, Hinata-chan."

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Megumi smiled at them and sat in the corner with Hoshi.

A few minutes passed and a new song started to play. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." Megumi sang softly when she noticed two feet near hers. She looked up to see Kiba. "It can't be that fun sitting here while everyone else has fun. Come on, dance with me."

She took his extended hand and smiled. "Sure."

She let him pull her from her chair and lead her to the floor. Sasuke and Neji looked to each other worriedly as she spun around, laughing. "This is fun, Kiba-kun!"

He smiled. "Told you." He spun me out and pulled me back into his body. The music started to wind down. "Wanna dance with me for this next song?"

"Um…"

"She'll be with me for the next dance, I'm afraid."

Megumi peered over Kiba's shoulder. "Kakashi?"

He nodded and took my hand out of Kiba's and pulled me into his chest. "Sorry Kiba, you'll have to sit this one out."

Kiba glared at him and Kakashi glared back. Kiba relented and sat down to watch over Akamaru and Hoshi.

Megumi looked up into Kakashi's masked face. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"I wanted to dance with you."

"But Kiba was asking me to dance with him. You could've waited."

"I don't like to share." he smiled. Her face turned a bright red. "Shall we?" he asked.

She looked up, her blush still resting on her cheeks. "S-s-sure." He gave her his patented smile and a new song started.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer click

'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens'  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah

Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby

All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby

The song ended and Megumi lifted her head from Kakashi's chest and saw something pass in his eye. For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw a look of adoration and love in his eye. She mentally scolded herself. _'You know better than to get your hopes up,' _she thought.

Megumi noticed Kakashi looking worriedly at her. She smiled falsely at him and quickly changed the subject. "You realize that you need to still choose someone for me to date." she said prodding his chest.

"I know, I already chose someone."

"Who?" He gave her another patented smile. "You'll find out when I tell you which is later."

She glared playfully at him. "You can be so infuriating sometimes."

"But you like it that way." he smirked.

She snorted. "Arrogant too," she countered.

He smirked. "I'll show how arrogant I can be."

"I'd like to see you try." she smirked.

He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "As you wish."

Megumi had no time to react as he dipped her and covered her lips with his own. Her eyes widened as she saw everyone stop and stare, Kiba almost fell out of his seat. She could feel him smirk against her lips. "Arrogant enough or do you need more?" he whispered.

She watched him as he helped her up, her head still foggy from the kiss. "I think I'll go lie down on my bed." she answered. She bowed at him and disappeared into her room, Kakashi's gaze never leaving her back.

Kiba picked up his jaw from the floor and stomped over to Kakashi. "What was that all about?!" he screamed.

"Nothing." said Kakashi dismissively.

"It's something. Why were you acting like such a prick to me?" he exclaimed.

Kakashi glared at the young man. "I don't share well." he answered before leaving the room and Kiba stared dumbly after him.

Sasuke and Neji looked to each other. "Guess he likes her more than we thought." remarked Sasuke.

"Hn, but how does she feel?" asked Neji.

"I think she might like him back, but we can't be so sure." said Sakura.

Hinata looked at Kiba. "Poor Kiba-kun, I don't think he meant for this to happen." she said.

"And I don't think he's quite over her just yet, if anything, I think it's gotten stronger." said Tenten.

"Well, guess the party's over. Come on. It's Christmas tomorrow and we need to be asleep for Santa!" exclaimed Naruto.

The group all laughed. _'Dobe, you sure know how to lighten a mood.'_ Sasuke smirked before turning off the lights and heading for his room.


	29. It's Christmas!

After this chappie, I'm putting this story on hold for my Xmas fic. Sorry, but you'll have to wait to see who I end up dating. And sorry it's so short, but it's just filler.

-----------

**Disclaimer: I don't own, cuz if I did, I'd be rich.**

------------

**Ch.29: It's Christmas!!!!**

Birds twitted outside in the snow-covered city when an alarm clock blared. '_Damn force of habit. I haven't needed my alarm on for years, so why now?' _

Megumi sat up groggily in her bed and scratched her head. "What time is it?" She looked at her cell phone. "December 25th, 6:30 a.m. Okay."

She placed her phone back beside her alarm clock when she realized something. "**December 25****th****?! It's Christmas!**" she screamed, hopping out of bed and throwing on warm clothes before she ran out the door.

Megumi skidded into the living room to see Naruto. "Megumi, what took you so long?"

"It's still early. What time did you wake up?"

"3:30 a.m."

She sweat-dropped and sat beside him in the silence of the morning as the two stared up at the large blinking Christmas tree. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You're a cool friend to have."

"You too."

A few minutes later, everyone arrived in their pajamas and sat near the tree. Everyone either slept in boxers or nightgowns. Megumi glanced at Sakura, but noticed something. "Hey Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Is that a hickey I see?"

Sakura and Sasuke stared at it wide-eyed before slapping a hand on it. "Mosquito bite." she laughed.

"In winter?" asked Tenten slyly.

"Hey Tenten, why's the strap on your right shoulder torn?"

"Touché."

Megumi was starting to get irked. "It's Christmas. **Christmas.** Stop bickering so I can open some damn presents," she snapped.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" asked Sasuke.

"I hate waking up early and the only remedy at Christmas is presents. So hurry up."

"Hn."

-------------------

The faint crinkling of torn wrapping paper could be heard as they all sat near their piles of presents. "Now what?" asked Kiba.

"Hey Kakashi, tell us who you chose to date Megumi," Naruto said.

"Hn, I chose…"


	30. A New Year’s Surprise

Well, I'm back and very well rested. Peace people. Happy New Year.

---------------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

---------------

**Ch.30: A New Year's Surprise**

_Recap_

_The faint crinkling of torn wrapping paper could be heard as they all sat near their piles of presents. "Now what?" asked Kiba. _

"_Hey Kakashi, tell us who you chose to date Megumi," Naruto said._

"_Hn, I chose…."_

_-----_

"I chose…."

Megumi shut her ears to block out the noise when all of a sudden she heard something go off in the kitchen. "Crap! The pie!" They all sent her peculiar looks, but she ignored them, running towards the kitchen. They all looked at Kakashi.

"So who'd you choose?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi pantomimed a zipper being pulled against his lips. "She finds out first, with or without you around." With that, he stood up and disappeared down a hall.

Days past and pretty soon, it was New Year's Eve. They were all in kimonos. Sakura was in a white one with pink cherry blossoms, each petal outlined in silver. She wore a pink obi and had her hair in a messy bun and a pin with an Uchiha fan rested in her hair. Hinata wore a pale purple kimono with a purple obi and Tenten wore an orange kimono with small red flowers at the bottom, which was complimented by her obi, which was a dark shade of red-orange. Megumi was wearing the red and white kimono Neji and Tenten had gotten her for her birthday, her hair was in a messy bun with a pair of gold chopsticks, and she had light makeup on, courtesy of the girls.

The girls turned and saw the guys coming out of their rooms. Sasuke was in a blue kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back. Neji was in a white kimono while Naruto was in an orange kimono. Soon, Kiba and Shino came out. Shino was in black and Kiba in brown. Akamaru came bounding out of the room and they all laughed as Hoshi and Akamaru began chasing each other around their feet. Kiba and Megumi smiled at each other before picking up their dogs.

Hoshi instantly licked her owner's nose and she smiled before setting her down as she sat in a chair in the living room. Megumi found everyone joining her and Akamaru sitting beside Hoshi as she slept. She giggled. "Looks like Akamaru is a bit protective of his new girlfriend," Megumi smiled as Akamaru barked indignantly.

Kiba chuckled. "I don't blame him." Akamaru barked at his partner. "Alright! Alright! No more teasing."

The clock chimed eleven times and they all looked around. "Hey guys…." Megumi started.

"Yeah?"

"Hn?"

"Are we staying up until twelve or are we staying up to watch the sunrise?"

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno."

"Let's do both!" exclaimed Naruto as he shot his fist in the air.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"…"

"Whatever."

"Okay."

"Then it's settled," Megumi smiled

-------------------

_Megumi's POV_

Half an hour passed and Kakashi still hadn't appeared. I was starting to get worried. "Where is he? We only have half an hour left before the New Year."

"Hn. He's always late," said Sasuke.

"He might have forgotten too," added Sakura.

"I'm gonna get him. Anyone wanna come?"

Kiba looked around. "I'll go."

Everyone stared at him. _'What is he doing?! Does he really want a repeat of Christmas Eve?!'_ they screamed in their minds.

"On second thought, I'll come."

"Hn. Me too."

I nodded and started up the stairs, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji following behind me.

We walked upstairs and knocked on the door, but got no answer. "Sensei probably fell asleep."

"Or he's watching Icha Icha movies and jacking off," shrugged Kiba.

Neji slapped his hand over his eyes. "Thanks for the image, dog-boy."

"Like you're one to talk, Neji. I still have that damn vision of you and Tenten having sex with each other etched into my brain."

They all stared at me. "You still remember that?!" they exclaimed.

I pointed to my head and tapped it. "Short attention span, long-term memory." They nodded at my answer and we all stared at the door.

We continued staring at it before Neji snorted. "This is ridiculous. One of us should go in there and force him out."

"I'm not going! He might use that damn jutsu on me again!"

"You mean that Thousand-Years-of-Death jutsu?" I asked.

"Yup. Why don't you go, Kiba?"

"He sorta freaks me out."

I sighed and put my hands in the air. "I'll go. He likes me best anyway."

'_More than you'll probably ever know,'_ scoffed Neji and Naruto.

I gingerly placed my hand against the door and knocked against it. Nothing. I knocked a little louder. "Kakashi?" A muffled 'Yeah?' made it through the door. "The New Year is starting soon and well, we were wondering if you were going to join us."

"…"

I sighed. "Okay, we won't bother you anymore."

We turned away and were about to start our descent down the stairs when we heard muffled footsteps and the door open. We turned and saw Kakashi in the doorway. "I'll be down later," he said.

I watched as Naruto, Kiba, and Neji walk past me and down the stairs. I felt Kakashi's gaze study me over before stopping at my face. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going downstairs with them and join everyone?"

I giggled. "Silly, for everyone to be down there, you'd have to be downstairs too."

"Hn." He turned and started to walk into his room. He held the knob and I ran.

"Why are you holding onto me?" he asked in a hushed tone. I looked down and saw my body against his as I clutched the sleeves of his jounin uniform. "I don't know," I replied in a small tone.

I let my hands slide down and folded them in front of me, watching my fingers tangle with each other. "I saw you turning away and next thing I know, I'm holding onto you for dear life."

He chuckled bitterly as he turned to face me. "Life isn't as dear as you'd like to think it, Megumi." I watched the emotions float across his eye before disappearing as fast as they came. I tentatively raised my hand to his cheek like you would to a scared animal.

My hand rested against his tired face, happy he hadn't turned away. I looked into his eyes. "You're thinking about your team again, aren't you?"

Thud.

I opened my eyes and found myself pinned against the wall by Kakashi's arms. "Kakashi?"

"I have no right to be here. I have no right to live." His hands tighten their grip on my arms.

"K-Kakashi?"

"The Yondaime, Rin, and Obito, they're all dead and I'm the one still alive when I shouldn't be."

"Kakashi. You're scaring me," I said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"I shouldn't be alive. I'm a failure. I failed Sasuke, Sakura, Yondaime, and Obito." His grip tightened again. "Why am I alive? Why did Obito sacrifice himself and save me?!"

"Because he cared about you, Kakashi!"

I felt myself slide down the wall as Kakashi stared at me, stunned by my outburst as was I. "What?"

I stared at him, holding a hand to my chest. "Kakashi, Obito sacrificed himself to save you because he was your teammate and more importantly, your friend."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Kakashi, he cared about you. He loved you enough to put your safety before his. He sacrificed himself to save you, so you could keep living. He would've done anything to make sure his friends were safe and he did. That's why he went after Rin. That's why he shoved you out of the way that day. So you could be alive. So you could live for the people around you. For yourself and for him." I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and the rest of us all love you very much. That's why we'd be willing to lay down our lives for you."

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him as he stood staring at the wall behind me. "He wanted you to be happy, Kakashi. We all do. Why can't you see that? Why can't you let the past be?"

"Because it was all my fault, if I had been more careful, h—"

"Kakashi, he was glad to do it for you. That's what friends do. They help each other. When you fall, someone will be right there to help you back up. When you're scared, someone will always be there to hold you and when you're confused, someone will always be there to help you sort things out and tell you everything is okay like I'm doing right now. There will always be someone there for you, Kakashi, no matter what, remember that."

I slid my arms from him and looked into his eyes. "So is everything alright?"

He smiled through his mask. "I guess."

I sighed and patted his shoulder. "Well, it's a start." He chuckled and I looked up at him with a smile. "So are you coming down there by your own free will or will I have to get some rope and drag you down there myself?"

He chuckled. "Bondage? At your age? My, what a kinky girl you are."

I blushed hotly. "You hentai!" I said slapping his arm.

"Okay, alright. No more teasing. Man, you hit almost as hard as Sakura."

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go in there and change."

"Yes mother." The door clicked shut and I sank against it, exhausted as I pondered the most complex man I've ever had the pleasure to know.

-------------------

Sasuke stared at the ceiling when he heard the clacking of wooden sandals against the floor. He cocked his head up and smirked. "Finally. I thought you two would never come down."

"Well, you know, Kakashi, always late."

He looked at me. "I resent that."

I raised a brow in challenge before sighing. "Whatever. How much time left?"

Naruto looked at his watch. "Ten seconds. Jeez! We better start the countdown! 10!"

He turned to Hinata. "9."

"Hn. 8."

"Hn. 7"

"6!" screamed Tenten.

"5!" screamed Sakura.

"4," said Shino.

"3!"

"Two," droned Kakashi.

"1! Happy New Year!" I screamed as the clock chimed twelve.

The last chime echoed between us before disappearing into the night air. "Great, now can I go back to my room and get some sleep?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura waved her hand. "Fine, but we're all staying up to watch the sunrise."

"What about you?"

"I've never seen the sunrise, so I'm staying. Hopefully I can stay awake."

Hinata smiled. "You can take a small nap. We'll wake you up in time, now, who wants some New Year's soba?"

"New Year's soba? How is that? I've heard of it, but I've never tried it."

They all stared at me in shock. "You've never had it?" asked Tenten. I shook my head and was immediately pounced upon. "Hinata! We have to have her try some. Luckily for you, Hinata makes the best." declared Sakura as Hinata blushed. "It's not that great."

I blinked. "Can I watch?"

"Sure!"

"Great!"

We disappeared into the kitchen, laughing all the way. Sasuke smiled. "You know, this sort of reminds me of New Year's with my mom. Lots of people just together for the holidays."

Sakura smiled. "And the two of them together seems like two wives cooking for their husbands and families."

"They'll make great wives someday," smiled Tenten.

"Yeah, wonder who the lucky bastard to get Megumi will be?" asked Kiba.

"We'll have to see him first," said Neji.

"And he better be good enough for her," said Naruto, cracking his knuckles.

Kakashi simply grunted and walked towards the kitchen, the black fabric of his hakama moving with him.

---------------

_Normal POV_

"So you chop these next and put it into the pot."

"Oh…"

Kakashi watched as the two girls talked, feeling a slight warmth course through his body. He watched as Megumi tucked a strand of hair from her face and continued watching what Hinata was doing. He smiled to himself and saw Hinata say something and Megumi walking over to the refrigerator. She bent over, reaching into the back, giving him a good look at her behind before returning to Hinata. She whispered something into her ear and noticed Megumi looked over at him, shock and embarrassment written on her face before concentrating on the boiling pot of water.

He chuckled and walked over to the girls. "Hi girls." The faint muttering of 'hentai' was not lost on him and he bent over, his head resting by Megumi's right shoulder. "Your fault for being so damn irresistible."

He noticed her body freeze and smirked at his handiwork before pulling up a chair and observing the girl from a safe distance.

-----------------

_Megumi's POV_

I stirred the pot like Hinata told me, but sighed as my sleeves fell again. I shoved them back up my arm and looked incredulously at Hinata. "How do you cook with these on?"

"You get used to it, but you're not really supposed to wear them while you cook."

"WHAT?!"

Hinata's demeanor shrank as she twiddled her fingers. "Well, we could've just worn our normal clothes, but then again, it was our first New Year's together and we wanted it to be special."

I frowned and looked down at the pot. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

"It's alright."

I smiled at her. "So what do you do next?" I asked while my hand stirred the pot.

Hinata smiled and started to talk when halfway through, my hand slipped. I hissed in pain as my hand made contact with the hot metal. I let go of the spoon and held my hand. Hinata and Kakashi rushed over to me. "Are you alright?" they asked.

I made a pained smile. "It's just first-degree, nothing big. I'll be fine, I just need to run water over it." They looked at each other worriedly but I waved them off. "Seriously guys, I'll be fine and Hinata."

"Yes?"

"The pot with the noodles is boiling over."

Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw the pot start to bubble over. "Ahh!"

I chuckled before walking over to the sink. I sighed contentedly as the cool water met with my hand. I watched the water run over my hand and smirked. "Kakashi, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because we can get Sakura to—"

"Kakashi, I cook. I get burns like this all the time. I'm used to them now. It hurts for five minutes and then I'm fine." I turned off the water and stuck my hand in his face. "See?"

Kakashi stared at my hand before nodding. "Okay."

I smiled. "Besides, it helps my cool, devil-may-care image. In fact, it's not the worst I've ever had."

"WHAT?!"

"Kakashi, I'm a klutz and I love cooking. Something is bound to go wrong."

I dried off my hand and dragged him to the chairs. I stuck my left hand in front of me and turned my hand so he could see the area between my pointer finger and thumb. "See that scar on my index finger?"

He nodded.

"Well, that was a second-degree burn I got in sixth grade. It was the first and only time that happened. It was painful, but I didn't cry. I just went to school like it was any other day. That was also the only day I can think of where I got two burns in under a minute." I chuckled.

"Two?"

"A few seconds after I got the first one, I got a first-degree burn." I explained.

I turned my hand, palm facing the table. "See the scar on my middle finger?"

He nodded.

"Got it in eighth grade. Cut it while I tried to get an avocado pit out. Looking back on it now, it was funny how calm I was. I just stared at the cut before washing it out and calling my mom. My mom was asking me all these questions and I just answered everything in a completely apathetic tone. I think that was the deepest cut I've ever had because it went halfway to the bone. So you see, kitchen accidents are nothing new to me." Kakashi nodded tiredly and I chuckled. "Did my last story creep you out?"

"A little. I can't think of you being so unfeeling."

"You'd be surprised."

"Hn. So do you harbor a hatred toward avocados?"

"No, I just joke about them and they're still the perfect accompaniment to most of my favorite foods."

Hinata smiled. "Soba's done."

-----------------------

_Normal POV_

Bowls lay stacked on top of each other as slow, steady breathing filled the air. Kakashi scanned the room to see faces asleep or looking into another with a smile. He looked down at the girl asleep at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled softly before letting his masked lips brush against her forehead. He found a small smile appear on her face and rested his head on hers as the clock chimed four o' clock.

-----------------------

_Megumi's POV_

I felt a small nudge in my side and furrowed my brows before snuggling into my comfortable headrest. I heard a sigh and felt a hand shaking my shoulder. "Mmm?"

I opened my eyes to see Kakashi staring down at me. "Sun's coming up."

My eyes widened and I began forcing sleep from my system as the sun came up over the horizon through the glass of the window. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his rest on mine as his arms wrapped around my waist. "So you wanna know who I chose?"

"Shoot. I can take it," I smiled. I felt him smirk against my skin. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"The person I chose is me."

I smiled as he pressed a kiss against my neck and held me closer to him as the sun rose into the sky. I wriggled in his hold and watched the colors in the sunrise paint the sky before smiling. "You know, I had a feeling you'd say that."


	31. It's THE Date

Yeah, hiatus is done, I'm back with a vengeance, and you need to review. Please? And yes, since Megumi is partially based off of me, I am unfortunately that dense when it comes to my love life. Just ask all the guy friends that liked me in middle school. They can vouch for it.

--

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

--

**Ch.31: It's THE Date**

Megumi growled irritably as Sakura and Tenten teased her hair and applied makeup to her scowling face. She looked to Hinata as she sat in the corner looking back at her and sighed. "Why are you guys doing this again?"

Tenten removed the brush from her mouth. "Don't you remember?"

_Flashback_

_It was 6:00 in the morning. Kakashi and Megumi were prodding their friends awake. Sasuke groaned as he shielded his eyes from the golden rays that floated through the window. "We missed the sunrise, didn't we?" he asked as he sat upright, careful not to disturb Sakura who was sleeping in his lap. _

_Megumi giggled. "That's not all you missed." she murmured._

_Sasuke's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Don't tell me the two of you had sex while we were asleep." Megumi's eyes turned owlish as she stood, paralyzed by shock. Kakashi chuckled and patted Sasuke's head. "She's still as pure as she was last year," he reassured as he helped the girl out of her stupor. _

_She shook her head and glared at Sasuke. "Of course I'm a virgin!" she yelled._

_Various heads popped up, all wide-awake. "What?!" _

_Kakashi sighed tiredly. "Sasuke asked if I popped Megumi's cherry and I said she wasn't while she was shocked into a stupor. She came out of it and shouted that she was still pure, now if you guys are all done, I'll tell you who I chose."_

_The group crowded around the Kakashi and Megumi. "Well?!" they exclaimed. _

_Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Me," he said as he pulled the girl into his body. _

_A small silence passed as their friends all processed the new information. Megumi waved her hand in front of Naruto who caught it and held it for observation. He smiled at its familiarity before his face split into a grin. He walked over to Kakashi and patted his shoulder while the stoic men of the bunch smirked, the girls squealing happily. "It's about time, sensei!" he smiled._

_Megumi and Kakashi turned to each other and looked at their friends. "You knew?" they asked._

"_We're not stupid…well, maybe dobe." _

"_Shut up, teme!" _

_Sasuke hn'ed. "So when's the date?"_

_Kakashi scratched his head before turning to Megumi. "Next week?" _

_She smiled. "Sure." _

_Kakashi smiled softly under his mask before slipping into his patented smile. "See you later, I'm going to bed," he said. Sasuke and Neji nodded and Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke, the sun now in the sky and shining brightly for all. _

_End flashback_

Megumi folded her arms. "I don't understand what the big fuss is about, it's just a date," she said.

Sakura nearly dropped the eye shadow she held in her hand. "It's not _a_ date, it's _the_ date. We've been waiting for this for forever!"

Megumi cracked open an eye skeptically. "You have?"

Tenten placed her hands on her hips. "Kakashi's liked you since like, when we first came here. We were wondering when he would fess up."

"And you like him too, right?" smiled Sakura slyly. Megumi blushed under her friends' gaze. "Well, yeah…but he never said he liked me, just asked me out on a date," she said.

Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata stared disbelievingly at her sheer density. "ARE YOU BLIND?!"

Megumi snapped her gaze up. "Hinata?"

"I can't believe how you're acting. Are you really this dense when it comes to yourself?! God woman, he loves you and you love him. He chose himself for a reason; now get it through your thick skull! HE LIKES YOU!"

The girls watched as Hinata's chest heaved from her rant and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her forehead, wiping away the sweat from her brow. She tucked it away neatly. "So are you going to meet him downstairs or what? It's already 7:30."

Megumi's eyes widened. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" She grabbed a random coat from her closet and slipped on her shoes before bolting out the room and slamming the door behind her, the girls shaking their heads.

--

Kakashi stared at his watch and sighed before running a hand through his hair. _'Hope she didn't freak at the last minute.'_ He looked at the top of the stairs and looked down dejectedly and closed his eyes. He was about to leave when he heard a loud, fast paced clopping sound.

Kakashi opened his eye and saw her standing before him, breathless. "Sorry I'm late," she panted.

"It's alright." He scanned her body. She was wearing a red dress that went down past her knees, red high heels, black fishnet stockings, and a short black jacket. She was wearing makeup that night, a red flower resting in her bun. He studied her uneven footing. "I take it you don't wear those often."

"Remember what I said about being a klutz?"

"Aa."

Megumi watched as Kakashi reached behind his back. "Close your eyes," he said. She shut her eyelids, her lashes brushing against her cheeks. "Ok, now open them." They fluttered as they opened and she gasped.

In between his fingers was a single red rose.

"Kakashi, it's beautiful."

He kissed her cheek. "I knew you'd like it."

She smiled. "I'll go put it in my study." He watched as she ran into a door and looked around the studio for something to do.

A few minutes later, he heard the door click open and looked as Megumi closed the door behind her.

The door had just closed when they heard two voices at the top of the stairs. "You better take care of her, Kakashi," chirped Sakura.

"Or I'll Chidori your ass."

Kakashi raised a brow challengingly to his stoic ex-student. "Oh really now?"

Sasuke glared contemptuously at the man and Megumi rolled her eyes. "Yes mother. Yes father. I love you too." The retort was enough to break the tension and she shoved her date out the door, waving good-bye to her friends as they left.

--

_Megumi's POV_

I walked beside Kakashi, falling into step with him. I looked at him, dragging my gaze up and down his body as I noted his attire. He wore black shoes, black pants, a black turtleneck, and a heavy brown coat. He stilled donned his mask which I thought was absurd, seeing how no one was out tonight. He also decided to forgo the hitai-ate for the night for an eye-patch. He must have noticed my behavior because he looked at me. "Something on my face?" he asked.

I mock-glared at him. "You know full well that I can't see your face when you have your mask on."

He lowered his head near mine, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke. "Maybe you'll see more of me than my face tonight."

My face flushed and I willed it away. "So what were you doing while you waited for me?"

"Just loitering. What took you so long?"

"We had a conversation about how this was supposedly the most important date of my life and how dense I was when it came to myself and Hinata shocked us all with a loud outburst." Kakashi simply stared back. "I know, weird, huh? You should have been there. I felt like they were giving me away to be engaged or something," I chuckled.

We walked in silence until we reached a large metal gate. "The park?" I asked.

He nodded and pushed open the gate. "Come on," he said, holding the gate open. I slipped past him and watched as he followed, the gate banging closed.

He led me through the tree-lined path and we suddenly stopped. I crashed into his back. "Ow…" I moaned, rubbing my sore nose.

"Sorry, but we're here."

I looked past him and gasped. We were staring at a Sergeant cherry tree sitting on a small hill, its branches lit with yellow lights. Below was a pond, a fish skimmed the surface with its fin before disappearing into the dark water.

"This place is awesome!" I smiled as he walked under the tree, setting a blanket on the grass.

"Yeah, I come here to think sometimes. I found it a few months back. Don't tell anyone. I'd never be able to find anywhere as peaceful as this again."

"Sure. Did you?"

"Put the lights on the trees? Yeah. I'm glad it didn't snow this year, otherwise this would be more difficult. You coming?"

"O-oh! S-sorry!" I stuttered as I ran towards him and sat on the blanket.

He dug around the basket he brought and brought out two bento boxes. We ate in comfortable silence as we stared at the scenery. After I finished, I placed the empty box on top of his and smiled at him. "That was good. Who made it?"

"Me."

"You?!"

He chuckled. "Don't look so surprised that I can cook."

I smirked. "Brains, looks, great personality, and he can cook. Oh dear, I think I've fallen in love." I said, punctuating the act with a fake swoon.

We both laughed and a breeze past by. I shivered. _'That's what I get for just grabbing whatever touched my fingers.'_ Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and looked around. Kakashi had wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat between his legs, his warmth flowing into my skin. I looked up. "Kakashi?"

He smiled and kissed my nose. "You were cold. I can't let you get sick, can I?"

I smiled and snuggled into his embrace, resting my head on his chest. "Thanks."

I felt lips brush against my hair. "Don't mention it," he whispered. I didn't and we stared up at the night sky, the stars dotting the night sky.

--

We stood outside my room, thankful for the warmth of the studio. I glanced at Kakashi's watch. It read 11:59. "It's almost midnight." I said.

"Hn. You better go, hime; the spell will wear off soon."

"But will the prince still recognize her after the magic is gone?"

"I'm not sure."

I smirked. "I guess I'll have to make a lasting impression then, won't I?"

I leaned upwards and wound my arms around his neck as I pulled him towards me, capturing his lips in a kiss. The clock struck midnight and we pulled apart, drowning in each other's eyes. "Will you remember me?" I asked.

"Yes," he breathed. I opened my bedroom door. "Goodnight princess." he said as I paused in the doorway. I turned my head, a soft smile on my lips. "Goodnight sweet prince," I whispered softly, and the door closed, silence ringing through the air.


	32. PDA Meeting

Looking back on this, I see so many things wrong. The OOC-ness, the Mary-sue character, the punctuation! Augh! Was I ever really that young? Just kidding, though there are many problems unable to be fixed without drastic alteration of the story.

**PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection.**

---------------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

----------------

**Ch.32: PDA Meeting**

"Mmm…" Megumi murmured, snuggling into her warm bed. It was a Saturday morning. She couldn't remember the last time she slept in on a Saturday. She was enjoying it or she was going to when she heard it.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Megumi sat up in her bed, glaring and cursing vehemently as she threw off her covers and stomped to the door. As you can see, she wasn't much of a morning person.

She threw open the door, her hair mussed up as she stood in her oversized black T-shirt and sushi pajama bottoms. "What? It's 7:30 on a Saturday morning! I don't get to sleep in on Saturdays and I got home late last night, so can you please leave me alone?!"

Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Shino regarded with a raised eyebrow while Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata cowered in a small cluster. She flicked back a stray hair. "Sorry, not much of a morning person."

"We can tell," replied Sasuke calmly. Megumi ran a hand through her disheveled hair and yawned. "So, what do you want?"

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten looked at her with sparkling eyes. "We thought you'd never ask," they said as they pulled Megumi into the living room and sat her on the couch. "So how was it?" they asked.

"Huh?" she asked, still dazed from being flung around the room.

Sakura shook her shoulders. "Focus woman! How was your date? Wait, my mistake. How was _the_ date?"

Megumi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. _'I'd expect this from Ino.' _

"It went okay."

"Oh come now, it wasn't so bad."

She peered over her shoulder and jumped in her seat. She fell back onto the couch, her head falling over the back as she shielded her eyes. "Damn it, I swear you get off on scaring the shit out of me, Kakashi."

"I get off in plenty of other ways," he murmured darkly as he began kissing her exposed neck.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the sight, eyes twitching while Hinata, Neji, and Tenten paled. "Ew!!! PDA!" screamed Naruto.

She felt his lips leave her neck and a wave of murderous intent radiate off him. _'Probably for interrupting,'_ she thought off-handedly. Megumi watched Naruto pale before yawning. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll need it if I want to keep awake."

"I know how to keep you awake. One of which, involves a shower."

She mock-glared at him. "Hentai."

"You know it and you love it," he replied laughingly as she slammed the door.

Kakashi smiled over the couch and chuckled before turning his head to meet a number of angry and disgusted faces. "What?" he asked innocently.

Neji glared at him. "Never do that in front of us again."

"Do what?"

"Make out with her for starters." shot Naruto.

"And make perverted comments. Jeez sensei, just because she doesn't mind, doesn't mean we feel the same way," Sakura glared.

"Hn."

Sasuke cracked open an eye, sending his gaze to his ex-teacher. "So how'd the date go?"

Kakashi simply sighed. "Fine, but I'm only saying this once, so listen up…"

-----------------

_Normal POV_

Megumi stood in front of the fogged mirror. She wiped the steam away and began combing her hair when she noticed something. "Eh?!"

She quickly combed through her wet hair and walked out into the hallway. She quickly turned into the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal. She poured milk into the bowl and munched steadily when she heard footsteps. She looked up from her bowl and swallowed. "Hi Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up from his orange book and closed it, a thumb marking his page. "Yo." He watched as a hand made its way up her neck and stayed there. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," she replied, wordlessly waving him off.

Kakashi crossed the kitchen and looked down at her. "It's not 'nothing' if you're not letting me see it," he said, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's nothing, really."

"Let me see it," he said firmly, a hand on her wrist.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Megumi."

"No."

"That's it!"

Kakashi tugged her hand away firmly and moved her hair, exposing her neck to the light. "A hickey?" he asked confusedly.

Megumi shrugged. "Told you it was nothing."

"Than why were you covering it up?"

She looked away, a blush on her face. "Because. It's the first time anything like this has happened to me."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed by. Besides, it doesn't look bad on you."

She looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. "Really?"

He smiled devilishly. "Yes. It means you're _mine_."

She had no time to react as Kakashi held her hair back as he lavished kisses on her neck, more red marks appearing on her neck and shoulder. "Ahem."

Kakashi looked up and Megumi fluttered her eyes open to see a peeved Uchiha in the doorway. "What did we say about PDA?"

"That I shouldn't do it in front of you people."

"Right."

Kakashi smiled animatedly. "Okay. We'll continue this in her room."

"What?! NO!"

"Fine. My room it is."

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Kakashi blinked. "But you said not to do it in front of you guys. The only place we can do it is in a closed room."

Sasuke growled in frustration. _'No way that's ever happening.'_

"Fine, you can do it in front of us. Just keep it to a minimum," he conceded.

"We'll try…"

"What do you mean we?" Megumi said defensively.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. _I'll_ keep it to a minimum."

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke!" she said cheerfully. Megumi felt Kakashi's breath on her ear again. "Now where were we?"

She gulped.


	33. A Lover’s Surprise

Well, this fic might end in a little while, not entirely sure at the moment, but it will end. My friend pointed out that they're way OOC and since it's been bugging the hell out of me, I'll go back and fix it later. Review please.

This chappie is dedicated to Matt and Riku Mitarashi, my anonymous reviewers. Hope you like the lemon, Matt!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the movies.**

* * *

Ch.33: A Lover's Surprise

It was the day before Valentine's Day and everyone was lounging in the living room, lying about on the comfortable sofas. Neji was resting his head in Tenten's lap while she smiled when he cracked open an eye. "So what are you guys going to do for tomorrow?"

The question took them all by surprise. Megumi looked to Kakashi who shrugged.

"Don't know," Naruto murmured as he nuzzled Hinata's neck, eliciting a giggle and a soft smile from his girlfriend.

Kiba leaned back. "Well, I don't know about you, but me and Shino are heading to the beach with Akamaru."

"Such is the life of the perpetual bachelor," voiced Shino.

Akamaru barked. "Right, you have Hoshi now. My bad," Kiba apologized.

"We should probably expect puppies soon, ne?" murmured Kakashi as he planted a kiss on Megumi's neck, the fabric of his mask tickling her nerves. She giggled and turned her head when she noticed Sasuke staring at Sakura, who was moving about the kitchen, his eyes distant.

She crept up to Sasuke quietly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You should propose," she murmured softly. He prickled and glared at Megumi, probably because she had managed to sneak up on him and for suggesting such a thing. "Hn."

She sat cross-legged. "Mou, Sasuke. What's wrong? You're testier than usual."

"Hn."

Megumi looked up at him, a hand on his arm. "Please?" she pleaded.

He sighed agitatedly. "It's just…I know I love her, but I don't know about her."

She could have slapped him right there. "Sasuke, she's liked you since you were twelve. Even when you went vengeful emo-bastard and left with Orochimaru after leaving her on a bench, she still held onto her love for you and hoped you would return. Trust me, if it was a crush or a fling, it would've ended by now."

He glared, but nodded in agreement and sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks. "But I don't know anything about proposing to someone and even if I did, she might still reject me. She might not be ready for this kind of commitment and I don't think I could bear it if she said no."

"Sasuke, stop thinking about those 'what ifs' and think about these. 'What if she says yes?' 'What if I managed to get the best girl I could ever hope to have be with me for forever?' See what I'm saying?" Sasuke stared back at me and it was her turn to sigh.

Megumi looked at him in the eyes, her tone serious. "Sasuke, stop thinking the world might always be against you, cuz it is. What matters is that you have people to back you up and be there for you when you need them. Stop thinking like you're going to fail and have some faith in yourself and the people around you. You're an Uchiha; Uchihas don't cower, they stand up in the face of adversity and they win, understand?"

Sasuke looked away, his expression hesitant.

"Fine Sasuke, if you won't listen to me, just listen to your heart."

"Listen to what?"

"You heard me. Close your eyes and focus," Sasuke did as he was told and his brows knitted in concentration. "Now listen to what your heart is telling you while I ask these questions. Do you love Sakura?"

"Of course."

"Do you think she loves you?"

"I know she does."

"So you love each other. Now do you want to be together forever?"

"Yes."

"Now open your eyes." He opened his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light. "So, are you going to propose or what?"

Sasuke nodded when his eyes bulged. "Crap! I have to plan and I don't know the first thing about doing this stuff!"

Megumi smiled, elated the Hallmark moment was over, and turned to the brooding young male. "That's where I come in. You pick the ring; I'll help you do the rest. You know how to cook, right?"

"Hn. To a degree."

"Not good enough. Meet me in the kitchen in a few hours. Mission Proposal has just begun."

* * *

Megumi slumped exhaustedly on the kitchen table while Sasuke calmly pulled up a chair and dusted the flour from his apron. They had been at it for hours and they finally got it down pat. "Repeat the plan," she panted.

"You get everyone out of the studio while me and Sakura stay here."

"How do I do it?" she asked, waiting for the correct reply.

"You're sending dobe and Hinata to the movies, you and Kakashi are going to the park, Shino, Kiba, Hoshi, and Akamaru are going to the beach, and Neji and Tenten are going out for dinner."

"Correct, now what will you be doing?"

"I will be making Sakura dinner while she bathes. At dessert, I surprise her with the ring."

"And I suggest you leave subtle hints. You don't want her to faint because you just suddenly ask her or even worse."

"There's a worse?"

"She could think it was a joke."

"That is worse."

"Yup."

They sat in silence and she smiled at him. "You do know failure is not an option, right?" she said, my eyes holding a sinister gleam. He nodded and she smiled a true smile. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good luck tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Megumi walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. He sat under the kitchen lights, body folded into his thinking position. He sighed and reached into his pocket for a small box, pulling it out with great care. It rested in the palm of his hand, the black box contrasting greatly with his pale skin. He opened the box, watching the lights reflect off of its contents. "I hope she likes it," he said to himself.

He closed the box, the two sides shutting with a sharp snap and pocketed the box before walking out of the kitchen, shutting off the lights after him.

* * *

The next day…

Megumi stared intently at the pan as she stirred the tomato sauce, the wooden spoon contrasting with the silver metal as it moved. She felt arms encircle her waist and she smirked to herself. "Something smells good."

"Thanks, I think it smells nice too."

"I was talking about you." Kakashi murmured.

"Well, thanks for that too."

She felt his chin rest atop her head. "So what's the occasion?"

"We're going on a picnic for Valentine's Day." Her smirk grew wider as she pictured the look of surprise under that mask of his.

"I thought we'd stay here for Valentine's Day, more specifically, in my bed."

"Kakashi!" she playfully reprimanded. "We're going on a picnic and that's final and you better behave today."

She could tell he was tempted to disobey.

"Or what? Will I get punished?" he said, pulling her body closer to his.

"Well, if you do behave, you might get a treat."

His interest was piqued. "Treat?" He planted a kiss on her neck as she continued her stirring. "I like the sound of that. What kind of treat?" he murmured darkly.

She rolled her eyes. He could be really predictable sometimes, but she still turned around and smiled at him. "Me to know and you to find out, if you behave."

"Hai hai."

Megumi continued her stirring when she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Bye sensei! Bye Megumi!"

"Bye Naruto and bye to you too, Hinata."

"Yeah and thanks for the movie tickets!"

"No problem!" she yelled before the door closed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and quickly dismissed it. Soon more footsteps came down the stairs. "Bye!"

"See ya, Kiba. Shino."

"Arf."

"You too, Akamaru. Take good care of Hoshi for me."

"Arf."

The door closed and more footsteps came down the stairs. "Bye Megumi!"

"Tenten?"

"Hn."

"Neji? I thought you were going out for dinner tonight. It's only 11:30 in the morning."

"We are, but we're doing other stuff first."

"Oh."

"Bye Megumi and thanks for the dinner reservations!" exclaimed Tenten.

"No problem," she called out in reply and felt Kakashi's gaze on her back.

"So, any reason why almost everyone is conveniently leaving the house?" he asked.

She turned, a smile on her face. Megumi raised a finger and pressed it to her lips. "It's a secret."

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata…_

An insidious roar sounded through the room and Hinata jumped, popcorn spilling over her lap and into her neighbor's. "Sorry Naruto," she said as she dusted the popcorn from his legs.

He shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have picked Pan's Labyrinth. I didn't know it was going to be this creepy,"

Hinata smiled. "It's okay, Naruto, you couldn't have known and—Ahhh!" she screamed as another character appeared on the screen.

She clutched the fingers entwined with hers and shut her eyes, praying that the movie would be over soon. Naruto peered over to his frightened girlfriend and leaned over. "You know Hinata; we could always just hop to another movie. One that's less scary."

Hinata turned. "Oh, but you picked this movie and I wouldn't feel right when you—Ahh! Okay, okay. Let's go!"

Naruto chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her out into the lobby. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing away her tears. "There. Okay, since I'm a disaster at choosing movies, how about you choose?" Hinata nodded and scanned the movie posters lining the walls, when her eyes widened.

Hinata dashed towards the poster, Naruto picking up his pace to catch up. Her hands clasped together in joy in front of her. "I want to see this one, Naruto-kun."

Naruto read the print on the poster. "Catch and Release?"

"Hai, I saw a commercial for it and I really wanted to see it, so can we?"

Naruto saw the joy and eagerness on Hinata's face. "Sure, why not?" he said.

She smiled and placed a quite peck on his cheek. "Let's go!" she exclaimed and he smiled, running with her through the doors, the previews already rolling.

* * *

_With Kakashi and Megumi…_

It was half past twelve. Kakashi and Megumi sat under the tree of his quiet spot. They sat next to each other, watching the sun reflect off the water. "Strange weather this year," he commented.

"Yeah, this is the sort of weather I expect back home. Unusually sunny or wet in winter, sunny and hot in the fall, sunny or cloudy in summer, and sunny, cold, or hot in spring."

"It must be very strange there."

She chuckled. "You get used to it."

They sat in comfortable silence as an insect flitted about, a bird skimming the surface of the water before disappearing into the sky. "This place really is peaceful," she murmured.

"Now you know why I like it so much. Come on, let's open the picnic basket."

"You're that starved?"

"In both meanings, but for now, the food hungry one."

"You really are on your good behavior. Bless my lucky stars."

He smirked at her remark. "The bribe might have something to do with it. So do I get to find out yet?"

"The day's not over yet, Kakashi," she said, spreading out the food.

In front of them was some spaghetti, a salad, and a small chocolate cake, some sparkling water resting in the basket. "Wow."

She giggled and handed him a plate with some of the spaghetti and some salad, her own resting near her leg. "Dig in," she said, twirling her fork in the noodles.

Megumi watched him pull down his mask and stick the fork into his mouth. She watched him with baited breath. "Well? Do you like it?"

"It's not saury and eggplant, but it'll do," She smirked and chewed a piece of lettuce. _'Sometimes I wonder.'_

They ate peacefully in their quiet setting when Kakashi asked something. "Wanna try something?"

She looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"I saw some movie. I believe it was from Dizzy,"

Megumi chuckled. "Do you mean Disney?"

"Hn. So you already know the surprise?"

"I probably do, but it'll still promise a bit of magic."

They reached down and held the plate of spaghetti up. They twirled their forks on opposite sides of the plate and placed the pasta in their mouths. They slowly ate it and watched as a singles strand of pasta floated between them.

'_Wow, it actually works in real life,'_ Megumi thought before the distance between them closed and they kissed each other chastely. They pulled apart and saw the sauce on each other's faces and laughed before wiping it off.

Their laughs quieted and they sat with each other against the tree. "You know, we still have the cake," she reminded him.

"We'll eat it later."

Megumi nodded. "You're right," she said lazily and yawned. She saw his eye droop and they soon fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata…_

"That was so great!" exclaimed Hinata, the movie magic still glistening in her eyes. "What'd you think, Naruto-kun?"

"It was actually pretty good. I was expecting something like those mushy soap operas on TV, but this was different."

She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Electronic music floated through the air and into their ears. They turned towards the source; it was coming from the arcade. Hinata and Naruto shyly walked into the dark room and were amazed by the neon lights and machinery. The music started up again and they followed their ears, leading them further and further in.

They paused in front of a machine with two platforms, the music blaring from it as two people danced, the screen flashing with each passing second. The music started to crescendo, then fade as the players stepped off, each congratulating their friend as they walked off. Naruto looked to Hinata. "Want to play?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Naruto dug through his pockets and pulled out some quarters, sliding them easily into the slot.

They stepped onto the platform and stepped forward, a sea of options displayed before them on a color screen. Hinata stared quizzically at the screen. On the other side of the room, a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes was elbowed by his friends. He smirked and walked over to Hinata. "Need any help?"

"Yes. Um, how do you play?" Hinata asked.

The boy smirked and stood behind her, his hands resting on her arms as he stepped from behind and help sort through the options, Hinata nodded in understanding.

Naruto glared spitefully at the boy. _'What the hell man?! That's my girlfriend! Hinata-chan, don't let this guy near you!' _

He watched as the guy whispered into her ear, his hand slowly falling from her arm to her back then her ass, rage coursing steadily through his veins.

Hinata heard him whisper the last bit of instruction she needed when she felt a brush against her butt. She looked behind her to see the boy grinning lecherously and her eyes narrowed. She raised a hand to slap him, which he caught easily, probably expecting the blow. What he didn't expect was her leg sweeping his, causing him to fall flat on his back.

He looked up bewilderedly as she smirked triumphantly. "Jackass."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, sticking his tongue out at the boy as he walked away, embarrassed as his friends busted a gut. Naruto looked at Hinata who smiled. "Wanna play?"

Naruto grinned happily. "Believe it!"

* * *

_With Kakashi and Megumi…_

Megumi was sleeping peacefully in the afternoon sun, a bird chirping on a branch above her head when she felt something land on her nose. She scrunched her nose and woke up, watching as a ladybug walked on her nasal bridge before flying away. She heard a low chuckle and looked up. "Have a nice nap?"

She stretched languorously against him. "Marvelous," she murmured, traces of sleep still in my voice.

She stared into his charcoal eye, a smile playing on her face.

"You know, we never ate that cake."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh!" She sat upright, flinching at the loss of heat and dug into the basket, lifting the cake between the two of them. She handed him a spoon and edged it towards him. He stopped it with a finger. "Ladies first."

Megumi eyed him strangely, wondering what that glint she saw in his eye was, but shrugged it off. She removed the strawberry from the top of the cake and set it on the plate. She was about to sink her spoon into the chocolate morsel when she saw a glint. Megumi paused and set the spoon down with the plate. She moved her fingers carefully and removed the object from behind a raspberry. She gasped; thankful she had set down the plate beforehand. Between her two fingers was a silver ring, a small red ruby on the precious metal.

She stared at the ring in her hand. "Do you like it?"

"I-I-I—"

He smiled. "Is that good stammering or bad stammering?" Her response was a hug that sent them both into the blanket.

"I love it," she smiled.

He moved his head up and kissed her. "I'm glad. It's a promise ring."

"What kind of promise?"

"That I promise to love you for as much time as I get here on Earth,"

A tear came to her eye as she crashed her lips to his, feeling the tear roll down her cheek and onto his sleeve. Megumi pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you too, Kakashi."

"That's good to hear because that's also your engagement ring." He moved to kiss her but she pulled back too quickly. "What?!"

His face bore annoyance at being denied a kiss, but Megumi was too shocked to even care. "Kakashi, we can't. I'm underage and—"

He pressed a gloved finger to her lips. "You love me and I love you right?" She nodded and he crushed her body against his. "Then I don't mind waiting two years if I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Megumi smiled, her fingers curling in the fabric of his jounin uniform, tears falling from her eyes as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, a bird was singing from a tree branch and the sun was shining brightly.

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata…_

The music finished with a large 'boom' as Hinata and Naruto panted, their grades rolling on the screen as they rested. The letters stopped and both smiled at their rating. _'AA!'_ Naruto stepped off and helped Hinata from her podium and walked into the bright lobby.

Naruto looked at the watch on his wrist. _'4:30. We aren't supposed to go home until midnight.' _

"Well Hinata, we have 7 ½ hours before we have to go home. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Naruto. Maybe we should walk around the city."

"Okay," he smiled and they walked out of the theater, an arm around each other's waist.

They stepped into the fresh air, shivering at the shock of cold air hitting their faces. Naruto turned to Hinata. "Which direction?" Hinata pointed south and they walked, passing by multiple shop displays filled with reds, pinks, and hearts, couples kissing and conversing with each other, small touches being exchanged as they stared into each others' eyes.

Naruto and Hinata passed by a stop when Hinata stopped and turned, backtracking and pausing in a display window. Jewels and precious metals gleamed under the shop lights as Hinata peered through the pane of glass. "Want to go inside?"

Hinata looked up, startled. "Um—yes—I mean no—I mean yes—I mean—"

Naruto chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's okay, Hinata; you don't have to buy anything if you don't want to. We can just look around, okay?"

She nodded, comfortable with the idea. _'After all, I don't want Naruto-kun to spend any more money on me. I'm happy with just me and him being together.'_

The bell above the door rang and the two stepped inside. They looked around, the lights above their heads reflecting of the precious stones causing them to glitter within their glass cases. A little man stepped from a back room, a cloth moving around a pair of glasses. "Can I help you?"

"Just looking, thank you," said Naruto. The man nodded and went back to polishing his glasses.

Naruto and Hinata looked around the store, fascinated by the designs displayed before them. Hinata studied each piece while Naruto followed behind. A woman entered the store and looked around on the other side.

Hinata was scanning a particular case when she spotted a gold necklace, three small diamonds hanging from another strand of gold in the center. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Her eyes trailed to the price tag and her eyes bulged. _'559! That's too much!' _

She sighed dejectedly and walked away in hopes of finding a piece just as beautiful at a lower price. Naruto followed closely behind, his eyes pausing at a gold necklace. He smiled to himself and began whistling a small tune, skipping as he followed Hinata.

Half an hour later and the cash register made small ding and the woman from earlier left the store. Hinata sighed. _'I can't find anything I like other than that necklace. Maybe I can splurge on it.' _

She walked over to the display case and was heartbroken. _'No!'_

"It's gone," she whispered sadly. "Ready to go?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and they walked out, the bell above signaling their departure.

* * *

_With Kakashi and Megumi…_

It was 5:30 and the sky was beginning to darken. They packed up their basket and began their walk out of the park. They walked side by side, their hands clasped together as the streetlights switched on.

Megumi lifted her left hand up, watching the stone catch the light and shine. She smiled to herself. "You planned this whole thing out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bugiardo."

"What'd you call me?"

She smiled. "It's Italian. It means liar."

"Hn. I still have no idea what you're insinuating."

"Well, I fell asleep and I remember that you were awake before me. Besides, that raspberry was moved. I should know. I arranged it in the first place."

"…"

"Ha! I knew it!" she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You better watch it."

"Oh come on, Kakashi."

"I'm serious. You never know what could happen if you keep sticking that out at me."

Megumi stuck her tongue out further. "Like what?"

She found herself dipped dangerously low as Kakashi plundered her mouth. Her mind was becoming hazy and he pulled back. "That could happen," he said with a smirk on his face, satisfied with her dazed expression.

"Cheater," she grumbled.

"What? No Italian?"

"Shut up," Megumi said as she glared at him. He looked at her with innocent, pleading eyes and she rolled hers before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm not mad and I still love you. There, are you happy?"

"Very," he smiled and they continued their walk, her ring catching the gleam of the streetlights.

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata…_

Hinata stared at her feet as she walked, head hung in sadness. "Young man, would you like a rose for your girlfriend?"

Naruto grinned at the woman. "Sure." He picked a red rose and extended a handful of bills.

The woman shook her head. "You keep it."

"Are you sure?"

The woman nodded. "Your girlfriend looks like she could use some cheering up,"

"Thanks lady. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You too!"

Hinata and Naruto continued their stroll and found themselves at the beach. The moon shined brightly in the night sky and Naruto looked at his watch. _'Wow, it's already 6:30. Wonder what the others are doing?'_

* * *

_With Neji and Tenten…_

Neji fidgeted nervously as they rode a taxi towards their destination. He stared out the window as the night scene blurred past them in spots of neon color and shadow. The two were heading to a pretty well known restaurant, a place called Baci. It was supposed to be a very romantic place to take someone seeing how it's the Italian word for kisses. Despite its Italian name, the place was strictly Japanese. Funny how that works.

Minutes ticked by and they soon arrived at Baci. Neji stepped out, his tuxedo blending with the night and opened the door for Tenten. Her legs slid out first, the white fabric of her dress sliding down her legs. She stepped out, the lights of the night life scene catching the glitter on the dress. Neji helped her up and paid for the taxi before stepping in, the taxi disappearing in a sea of taillights.

* * *

_With Sakura and Sasuke…_

Sakura wrapped a towel around her body and looked at the tub, the rose petals floating on the water's surface. She smiled. _'That was nice of Sasuke to do for me. Well, time to get dressed.'_

She turned to the hook that held her clothes to find it bare. _'Nani?! Where's my clothes?'_ She growled in frustration. "I'll have to go to my room. At least me and Sasuke are the only ones here," she said, stepping out of the bathroom and into the hall, beads of water dripping onto the floor.

She opened her door and stepped in, holding her towel closer to her body. She scanned her room and spotted something. _'Nani?'_ She stepped closer to her bed, clutching her towel and gasped.

On her bed was a black dress with a small card attached to it. It read:

_Sakura, put this on and meet me in the kitchen in an hour. –Sasuke_

She chuckled. _'He was always right to the point.'_ She held the dress up. "One hour, just enough time to get ready."

* * *

_With Naruto and Hinata…_

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the barricade that separated the sea from cement. In the light of the moon, the waves rippled and their friends danced and sat in the glow of a bonfire.

Hinata smiled, the dull glow of the fire lighting her features. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Just a little sad."

Naruto blinked and grinned, the firelight softening his features, giving him a soft glow. "I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Hinata watched him turn his back to her and the rustling of cellophane reached her ears. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, fidgeted some more, and turned abruptly, a red rose in her face. "Here, Hinata-chan."

Hinata hesitantly reached for the rose. "O-oh! Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said as she rubbed a velvet petal between her fingers, her other hand holding the stem. She felt something strange on the stem and looked questioningly to Naruto who continued his grin. She reached into the cellophane, her fingers bumping on a strange surface. She let her fingers clasp around it, gently pulling it and gasped. In her hands was the necklace from the display case, the firelight catching each diamond sending a brilliant gleam to her eyes.

She looked up at Naruto, his eyes soft as he returned her gaze. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. She smiled at him and her eyelids drifted closed as she pressed her lips to his and they stayed like that, the bonfire light flickering peacefully.

* * *

_With Neji and Tenten…_

The waiter set down their dessert, a small chocolate cake with sliced strawberries drizzled with chocolate, a white chocolate platform rested upon the cake topped with a red simple sugar dome.

Tenten picked up her spoon and looked across the candlelit table at the nervous Hyuuga. "Neji-kun? Are you alright?"

"Fine," he said curtly, his voice slightly higher.

She stared at him worriedly. "Are you sure? We could always go home."

Neji nearly dropped the glass of water in his hand. "What?! I mean, no, I'm fine." He clasped her hand, squeezing it. "Really, I'm fine. Just start on the dessert."

"Alright," she said uneasily.

Tenten stared at the dessert, deciding a plan of attack. She settled for just diving into it. She gently removed the sugar dome, since it was mostly there for decoration. She placed the dome on the plate and moved her spoon towards the cake when she froze. "Neji…"

In the middle of the chocolate platform was a small ring, a single diamond set in gold. Tenten watched the diamond reflect the candlelight. "Neji…?"

He smirked and slid effortlessly from his seat and got down on one knee, clasping her hand in his. "Neji?" she breathed, her hand clasped over her mouth as tears glittered in her eyes.

Neji looked up at her, and kissed her hand. "Tenten, will you marry me?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Tenten choked back a sob. She never imagined this would ever happen to her, let alone with Neji. "Yes."

Neji smiled, and placed the ring on her finger, looking like it belonged there. He brought both of them up and enveloped her with a kiss, the restaurant breaking out into cheers as people ran up to them to congratulate the two and see the ring. They smiled at their audience and let the questions fly at them. They didn't care, as long as they had each other.

* * *

_With Sakura and Sasuke…_

Sasuke scanned the table. "Candles, check. Food, check. Ring…" He patted his pants pocket and nodded. "Check." He heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly lit the candles just in time to have Sakura gasp. "Sasuke!"

Before her was a glittering table and her boyfriend smirking. "Hi hime."

She smiled and walked over to him, brushing her lips against his. "Hi yourself." He smirked and brought their lips together.

He pulled back. "You know, the food's going to get cold."

"Food?"

Sakura turned, her dress spinning with her movement and she looked at the table. On the table were two plates, each with a filet mignon and some vegetables. Sasuke pulled out her chair and she sat down, nodding thankfully as he sat across from her. She cut a small piece of the steak and placed it in her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. "Wow, Sasuke! It's so good. Did you make it?"

He smirked. "Aa."

They ate, exchanging small talk in comfort and soon, it was time for dessert, chocolate dipped strawberries. They took turns feeding one another and Sasuke placed the last one in her mouth. He watched her swallow the fruit and smile. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. No problem."

They stared at each other, the candles basking the two in their light. "Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glanced around the room, looking everywhere but her as he spoke. "Well, we've known each other for a long time now and I really like you and I know you like me and we like each other and…"

She giggled at her boyfriend's rambling. "And…?"

"Iwantyoutomarryme!"

Sakura blinked. "Gomen Sasuke, but you spoke too fast."

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, taking out a small box and opened it, showing its contents to the pink-haired girl. "Will you marry me, Sakura?"

Sakura stared in shock at the glittering diamond ring in the box; all brain functions ceasing. "I-I-I—"

Sasuke sighed, his shoulders drooping. "I understand."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura noticed Sasuke standing to leave and her voice found itself. "Yes," she whispered.

Sasuke turned his head. "Hn?"

Sakura stood and stared him straight in the eye, beryl clashing with obsidian. "Yes."

Sasuke stared at her, confusion setting in. "What?"

She crossed the room and hooked her arms above his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "Yes Sasuke-kun, I will marry you."

Sasuke stared at her and a smile appeared on his lips as he placed the ring on her finger. "I'm glad," he whispered before kissing her lovingly. The kiss soon became passionate as Sakura mewed and Sasuke licked her bottom lip for entrance, their tongues becoming snared in a duel.

They made their way to his bedroom, the door slamming open as they made their way to the bed. Sakura pulled back, her eyes dazed as she panted. "Sasuke-kun, we're still underage."

He cursed and slowly slipped away from her body, cursing the loss of her touch when he spotted something on his dresser. On the dresser was a small vial filled with green fluid attached to a note.

Sasuke, Sakura, this will turn you eighteen. Once you drink this, you can't go back to being the age you are now. Choose wisely. –Megumi

Sasuke smirked and picked up the vial, bringing it back to the bed. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Our ticket to becoming of age, but Sakura, we won't do this unless you want to."

Sakura stared up at Sasuke, his eyes set on hers, a torrent of emotions behind them. She nodded. "I'm ready, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded and handed her the glass vial. She took it and drank half, Sasuke drank the other half. A green glow emanated from the two and suddenly, a flash of green light appeared.

Sasuke blinked away the sting in his eyes and they slowly adjusted to the night. He looked at himself and noticed he was taller and also…

'_I'm naked?' _

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned and his breath caught in his throat. "Sakura?"

Sakura stared at the ground sheepishly as she bit her lip. "How do I look?"

Sasuke dragged his gaze over her. Like him, she'd grown taller and was very, very naked. "Good enough to eat," he muttered darkly as he stalked towards her, his gaze hungry.

She looked up, twirling a finger in her hair. "Really?" His response was to claim her lips, kissing her feverishly as he steered them towards the bed.

They landed with a soft 'thud' as she slid her hands into his hair as he slowly nibbled down her neck, leaving red marks in his wake. He latched onto where her neck met her shoulder and sucked on it while his hands strayed to her breasts, Sakura moaning in approval. His thumb flicked over her pert nipple and her back arched against him, the friction sending shivers down both their spines. "Sasuke-kun," she moaned.

Sasuke began trailing kisses down her porcelain skin, small red marks branding her his. He massaged her breasts and she gasped his name. He smirked and latched onto her pink nipple, his tongue flicking over the bud while his left hand tweaked its twin. She moaned and squirmed under his touch as sensations assailed her mind.

Sakura's hand trailed down from Sasuke's hair, moving over the toned muscles of his arms and back. Her hand slipped between them, brushing against something that made Sasuke shudder. She smiled mischievously and let her hand brush against his erection again, his breathing ragged in her ear. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly began stroking while he growled and gritted his teeth.

Minutes passed of blissful torture when Sasuke paused her hand. She looked up and he smirked. "My turn," he said huskily as his thumb brushed her bundle of nerves, her breath hitching. He smirked and suckled on her breast as his finger sank itself into her flesh and she moaned his name. He smirked against her skin and slid another finger alongside the first, pumping them in and out as sounds of approval and heady pleasure fell from her lips.

The ball of fire coiled tightly in her stomach and her body arched under him. "Sasuke," she breathed. Suddenly, she felt her fingers leave him and she looked at him in panic, the fire beginning to fade. "Sasuke?" His answer was a passionate kiss, their fingers tangled together as he thrust his hips. She screamed into the kiss at the feeling of being so stretched. A tear fell from her eye and Sasuke licked it away. "Sorry Sakura. It was never going to be easy,"

She nodded. "I know," she said, the pain already beginning to fade.

She adjusted her hips experimentally and Sasuke groaned. "God, you feel good." She blushed and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm ready," she whispered against his lips. She felt him nod and he withdrew partly only to thrust his hips and return. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrust into her over and over again, the room echoed with their moans and groans.

The ball grew tighter again and she moaned, arching against him. "Sasuke, I'm close." His response was to kiss her and thrust faster into her, her inner muscles grabbing at him. Suddenly, the spring snapped and Sakura pulled away from the kiss. "SASUKE!!" she screamed, her orgasm sending her into a world of stars, Sasuke groaned her name and following soon afterwards.

They panted heavily in the aftermath, disentangling their limbs, staring at the ceiling as they came down from their high. Sasuke turned to Sakura and kiss the top of her head. "So did you enjoy tonight?" She smiled, her cheek rubbing against his chest as she nodded sleepily. "Tired?"

"A little," she murmured in reply, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her chastely.

"Go to sleep," he murmured. She smiled, nodded, and soon fell asleep, Sasuke not far behind.


	34. The End

Well, it's been decided, this is the last chapter. Sorry people. I hoped you liked reading it and read more of my stories. I hope to hear from you people again and soon. Ja ne.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I never will or at least, it's very unlikely.**

* * *

**Ch.34: The End**

_Megumi's POV_

We were all standing inside the church, the sun beating down on the building outside. It was summer, June to be precise. Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto all stood outside the door leading to the benches; near them were Tenten, Hinata, and me.

I sat on a chair and fanned myself; murmurs and congratulations floated to my ears from the other side of the room. I heard footsteps on the carpet floor and looked up. "Nice dress."

I looked down at my dress. It was a deep red spaghetti-strapped dress that went down to my ankles, a pair of red heels on my feet, standard bridesmaid attire for this occasion. "Well Kiba, we would've worn white, but it was already taken."

We laughed and I felt arms encircle my waist. "Sorry Kiba, but I have to talk to my girlfriend," a new voice said.

I saw Kiba nod and walk away from us, heading towards Shino. "You wanted to throw in fiancée just to spite him, didn't you?"

Kakashi smirked. "Well, you know I hate sharing you."

I rolled my eyes. "Kakashi, you know Kiba stopped liking me like two months ago and if you had it your way, I'd probably never leave the studio."

"If I had it my way, you'd never leave my bed."

"Or at least walking straight anyway," I muttered angrily and he chuckled. "True." He kissed my neck, a favorite spot of his recently. "Sorry," he muttered in apology and I smiled despite myself.

We watched as Neji and Sasuke chatted while Naruto, Shino, and Kiba played a game of keep away with Shino's glasses. I smiled. "Remember what happened when they found out about what I did for Sasuke?"

He chuckled. "Of course, I've never seen Neji so flustered."

I laughed. "Yeah. He totally freaked when I told him that Sasuke was older than him. He was so pissed that I just had to make him a batch so he'd stop sulking."

"Then everyone got in on it and now they're all older."

"Except for you and me," I smiled.

"You used it already, so I don't think it technically counts. Speaking of your aging potion, why didn't you use it again?"

"Once is good, twice is risky. As much as I like living life on the edge, I'd rather not chance it."

He kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you didn't."

"She's here!" We turned to Tenten with her glittering eyes and smiled. "Time to go."

* * *

Neji and Tenten walked side by side down the aisle, stepping on the petals left by the flower girl. Amazing what some shadow clones and a simple henge can do for a wedding. Next were Kakashi and I. We walked down the aisle and I held out my hand, feeling Kiba slap it as I walked past. It didn't go unnoticed, but hey, it was a really small wedding, Kiba and Shino were the only ones in the benches. Lastly were the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, Hinata and Naruto. They smiled at each other and paused at the altar before separating.

Music came from the organ against the wall and the door at the end of the aisle opened. Small shadow clones held her train as she walked. The girls beamed as Neji smirked and Naruto elbowed the groom. "She's beautiful, teme. You're one lucky guy, not that I'm jealous. I have Hinata. But seriously, you're one lucky man."

Sasuke smirked. "I know, dobe; I know."

Kakashi stepped from his place near the other groomsmen and appeared next to Sakura. "You look beautiful, Sakura, we're all very happy for you both."

Sakura smiled from beneath her veil. "Thanks sensei."

He smiled. "No problem."

"Who gives the bride away?"

"That's my cue," he winked before looking up and raising his hand. "That would be me, her old teacher since her parents are deceased."

The priest nodded and the long ceremony began.

* * *

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Neji elbowed the sleeping Naruto. "Huh? Wha?" Naruto looked at the newlyweds with a grin. "Go teme!"

Sasuke sent a smirk at his best friend. "Shut up, dobe," he said before capturing Sakura's lips in a kiss, multiple camera flashes going off and their friends cheering.

* * *

Megumi sat in the living room of the studio, thoroughly exhausted from the day's activities. They had had the reception at the studio and the shuffling of clones and the clattering of plates could be heard from the kitchen. She sighed. "At least they didn't break anything." A sharp smashing sound rang throughout the first floor. "Spoke too soon," she muttered.

"Sorry!" yelled a clone of Naruto.

"It's okay!" she yelled back.

She stared tiredly at the ceiling and clicked her digital camera. She started flipping through the shots. "What're you looking at?"

She jumped and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Stop scaring me like that!"

He chuckled and hopped over the back of the couch. "Sorry," he said, laying her head on his chest.

She played with the buttons of his open shirt and flicked his undone tie with her finger. "So what are you looking at?"

"Photos. Why are you still up? It's already 11:30."

"That," Kakashi said, pointing to the ceiling as loud moans and the creaking of bedsprings floated from upstairs.

"Ah."

"You?"

"Same." she replied as the loud thumping sound of a bed frame hitting a wall steadily become louder.

"Ah."

She handed him the camera and Kakashi flipped through all the pictures. One was of the cake, white with red roses, Uchiha clan colors. Another was of the couple slicing the cake and the next was of them eating the cake. "I thought they smashed the pieces of cake into each other's faces," he said.

"They did. That was taken just before they crammed it into each other's faces."

"Hn."

Kakashi continued flipping through pictures. One was of Hoshi and Akamaru chasing each other, another was Shino laughing as Kiba tried to get the cake Naruto threw at him out of his hair. The next picture was of Shino wiped the cake from his glasses as Kiba howled in laughter. Another picture was of Tenten and Neji feeding each other cake, the next was the same with Naruto and Hinata, and the one after that was of Sasuke and Sakura. The next one was of the bridesmaid and groomsmen. The next few pictures were of couples and groups of friends. The last picture was of Sasuke and Sakura in a wedding portrait pose.

Megumi rested her chin on Kakashi's shoulder. "Do you think that we'll be like that when we get married?"

"SASUKE!!"

Kakashi smirked. "More or less, except you'll be screaming my name."

She sighed. "You really are a pervert. Do you only think about sex? Your libido must be crazy."

"It is and no, I don't always think about sex. It's a mix. Sometimes of my normal duties, sex, or you. Mostly a combination of the latter two. Aside from that, wedding couples have a three-day honeymoon where all they do is have sex. It's a tradition." (Seriously, it is. Shocked, right? So was I when I found out.)

"Hm. Past statement aside, that was sweet, but you'll have to wait."

"Hai hai. I mean, we have Tenten and Neji's wedding in a few months."

"And Naruto's next year. He told me he was planning on proposing in a few months."

"Is he now?" he asked as he pulled out his book, flipping the page in his lackadaisical manner.

Megumi smiled and laid her head down in his lap. "Yup."

"Then it's our turn?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yup, but we have to tell everybody first."

He groaned in distaste. "Don't remind me."

"I know. I can see it now. Shino and Kiba are probably going to be okay with it, but Sakura's going to be going crazy asking why we didn't tell anyone while Sasuke restrains her."

"Pregnant and angry. Kami-sama save our souls."

"Tenten's going try to vent her anger by throwing a multitude of weaponry at us—you'll have to save me from that."

"Gotcha."

"And we can expect a huge outburst from Naruto and Hinata and Naruto will start whining about how unfair it is that we didn't tell anyone," she finished.

Kakashi stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "We can always elope."

Megumi sat up. "And use the pictures from the honeymoon and wedding as an exchange for not getting beaten to a pulp."

"I like the way you think."

"I like yours better."

Megumi smiled. She snuggled against him as he draped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "But you know…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"I don't think it really matters. As long as I have you, I think I'll be fine. How about you?"

"Hn."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

A moment of silence passed before he dropped his gaze from the book and brushed his lips over the top of her head and pulled her fully against him. He nuzzled her neck and murmured as sleep started to overtake them. "I love you too," he said before slowly falling asleep with her, the ruby on her ring winking in the studio light.

FIN

--

Well, the revisions are done. Sorry if there are major errors still, but I don't have enough time with twenty other writing projects on my plate. Looking back, the lemon sucked, it was sickeningly fluff-tastic, and it had enough general writing errors to make me want to commit seppuku, but the style for that time in my writing career wasn't bad and there are some good bits of writing that I might incorporate into other pieces. Until the next story!


End file.
